Author Fighters: The Face of INSANITY
by Lunatic 121
Summary: The Author Fighters have a new foe in town. With the help of an unlikely hero, can they stop this madman before all of New York is demolished?
1. Chapter 1

Author Fighters: The Face of INSANITY!

_Hello, there I'm Lunatic the 121st. Or Lunatic 121, I've finally written my Author Fighters fic._

_By the way, if you read this fic and think I've been watching "The Dark Knight" too much... THEN YOU'RE RIGHT!_

_This fic is rated T for violence, action, menace, and for being totally INSANE! Reading this fic can result in blood-shot eyes, amazing interest, and a small case of INSANITY! Why I keep saying INSANITY in capital letters is a mystery, even to me._

Chapter 1: The Face Unmasked

It was a quiet day in New York as the sun shown down on the skyscrapers. Several people walked down the streets, not a care in the world. They didn't even care about the three people were standing around the front doors of a bank. They wore masks that covered their entire faces, keeping their identity to each other a secret. The first two people were of average height, and their masks resembled people smiling an insane smile.

The third person, however, was shorter than the other two. And unlike the other two, he wasn't wearing a monkey suit. He was wearing a red training shirt, a pair of black pants, a glove on his left hand, and his mask resembled a man laughing insanely. He also had very spiky dark blue hair with the color orange at the tips.

The taller men had smooth brown hair that looked like it didn't fit, and the other one had smooth black hair that still didn't look right. The shorter man looked up, pulled out a gun, and shot up into the air.

"What was that about?" the tall man asked in a grunt.

"Never you mind." The shorter man muttered, darkly, "Let's go." Under his mask, the shorter man was smiling insanely.

The other two men pulled out their guns and ran through the revolving doors into the building. The shorter man waited for a moment then turned his head towards the door, and walked calmly inside. Once he got inside, the takeover of the bank was absolutely no contest. Every other person in the building was either holding their hands up in surrender or curled up on the floor. He looked around to see the brown-haired man taking the money stolen from the vault. The brown-haired man soon came out with a few bags slung over his shoulder, followed by the the black-haired, who also had a fair share of money.

"Eight hundred thousand dollars, that's all we can take for now." The brown-hair man said, "If the Face were so smart, he would've had us bring a truck."

Once the shorter man turned around to get some more money, he heard someone cocking a gun. He didn't panic. Rather, he turned around to find out that the taller men were pointing guns at him. He didn't try to run away, nor did he try to produce a weapon of his own.

"I'm guessing the Face told you to kill us." The tall man growled.

The shorter man sighed. "No, I'm supposed to kill the pilot." he said in a calm, polite voice.

"Pilot?" The brown-haired man asked, cocking his head to one side.

"WHAT PILOT?!" The black haired man demanded.

Then, with such speed that no one had time to react, a helicopter came crashing down into the bank and right towards the two taller men. Both only had time to scream as the chopper's propellers spun at them and proceeded to chop them into julienne fries _(We regret that the rest of this scene is too violent otherwise this would be rated M and not T)_. The helicopter blades stopped mere inches from the shorter man, eventually coming to a slow stop. Oddly enough, the shorter man didn't even seem remotely afraid. He grabbed the bags of cash that the taller men originally had, then tossed them inside the helicopter.

Suddenly, a crashing noise from outside came down upon all the ears in the bank. The shorter man paused, then went outside the building to check it out. Outside was a wreckage of metal and man. It was just as he suspected: it was a person on top of a metal chair that had just himself.

The shorter man turned his head to the side, questioningly, then realized something. "Oh, yes!" he exclaimed in a rather happy voice. He held something from one of his money bags, and pulled out a parachute pack. He grinned under his mask, then asked the corpse in the seat, "Looking for this?"

He threw away the pack, then emitted a rather insane snicker as he walked back inside the building with a bit of skip in his step. He was about to jump into the helicopter.

"Think you're smart, huh?" A man called out to the masked man. The masked man turned on being addressed to face the person who was lying on the ground. "Who do you think you are?!" The same person demanded. The masked man walked over to the person, who was now shouting at him. "Ah, the people of this world used to believe in things." The person went on "Respect, kindness, look at you. What do you believe in, huh? What do you believe in?!"

The masked man pointed a gun at the person, then answered his question. "I believe that the world is cruel, and there is only one thing to do in a cruel world." The masked man explained, "And that one rule is...SURVIVE." The masked man then pulled the trigger, and shot the man dead.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" A woman shouted nearby.

The masked man turned his head towards the woman and slowly nodded. "You didn't take a guess at who I am?" The masked man questioned. The woman's silence was an answer for him, for he rolled his eyes. "You're dumber than those other two losers. I'm 'The Face', of course."

The Face pulled off his mask to reveal an oddly-hard face, brown eyes, and some strange marks on his face. The marks were vertical black bars that crossed over his eyes and went all the way down to his jawline. On his face was possibly the most malicious grin anyone had ever seen. "Now I've said enough." The Face said, looking at an invisible watch of sorts, "I've got places to be, things to do."

He turned back to the helicopter and jumped inside, when he stopped right in front of the chair. "And the only thing you have to look forward to-" The Face paused dramatically, then took a strange gun of sorts. "Is OBLIVION!"

The Face fired his gun, and something shot out to attach itself to the revolving door. The victims of the robbery slowly pulled themselves out of their passive positions, then got a good look at the device. To their horror, the it had a timer that was supposed to go off in thirty seconds...and the number was decreasing swiftly.

"Goodbye." The Face said in a mock sorrowful voice.

The Face took the controls of the helicopter and soon he was out of the building and far away from it too. He looked back, and could easily see the people try to escape, but The Face had planned this. As soon as the people had reached the doors, they found they couldn't open the doors. A force field around the place where the helicopter had crashed kept them from escaping. No way out, no way to escape so they were left to die.

The Face landed the helicopter on top of another building and stepped out to look at the bank. He looked at his watch expectantly, then timed his hand movement with the seconds he counted down. "Five, four, three, two, one, and now!" He exclaimed.

The Face looked at the bank, which didn't explode much to his displeasure. The strange man looked at his watch and shook it vigorously before looking at the bank again. He shrugged, and was about to walk in, but the second he moved, the bank exploded. The Face could only smile with glee.

----

A few miles away, Hikari Ino felt a disturbance in the balance of Earth. Darkmagicianmon appeared right next to his girlfriend. "What is it Hime?" he asked with caution.

Hikari turned her head to look at her love. "I've felt a disturbance." She explained, putting a finger to her temple, "Like a hundred voices called out for help, and then were silenced."

"Who could have done it?" DM wondered, "It couldn't be Drake, nor could it be Oldkid. And did you just quote Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

"To answer all your questions, I don't know. That much is obvious. And...yes, I kinda did." Hikari admitted, scratching the back of her head at the last sentence.

"I'll rendezvous with the Author Fighters and see if anything suspicious happened." DM answered. Hikari nodded her approval of this form of action. DM pulled out a communicator and activated it. "This is DM calling all Author Fighters, all Author Fighters return to the base immediately."

Hikari and DM, who were already at the Author Fighters base, waited. And soon, all available Author Fighters were there.

"What is it, DM?" TL asked curiously.

"Here's what happened, TL." DM suddenly raised a brow and did a quick head count with the Fictor Brothers. "Wait...where's Lunatic?" DM questioned the entire group in general.

"Ah, he's at the grocery store, buying supplies." Nukid answered.

"Supplies?" DM asked, "Thought we had enough supplies."

"No, you don't understand DM." Nukid replied, "Lunatic has run out of ramen noodles, so he decided to go to the store and buy one thousand pounds of the stuff. The no-good, obnoxious, little-"

"Thank you, Nukid." D-Dude interrupted, putting a wing in front of the Brit.

"Actually, I agree with Nukid." Ranger interjected, "Sometimes Lunatic is a-"

"I think we have enough profanity in this world." Fortune Glyph interrupted.

"Could someone just go get Lunatic?!" DM asked, impatiently.

"No, need for that DM I'm here." Someone answered once the room had quieted down.

Lunatic walked in with a, possibly, the largest grocery bag any of the Author Fighters had seen, filled to the brim with ramen noodles. Lunatic groaned as he dragged the grocery bag across the ground. He stopped to catch his breath: the sac must have been heavy.

"Got enough ramen, Loon?" Warlord-Xana asked, sarcastically.

"Actually I only got six hundred thirty-three pounds of ramen." Lunatic answered, "The store was out of it, and I'll have to wait for the other three hundred and sixty-seven pounds."

Iron Mantis was FURIOUS that his own fellow member of Team Shield had done this. "You wasted hundreds of dollars for RAMEN?!" the bug-dressed warrior shouted.

"It's not just ANY old ramen" Lunatic answered, defensively, "It's the Roast Beef kind of ramen, this stuff is rare!"

Fortune Glyph, or "Lucky" as she was called by friends, put a hand to her sky-blue forehead. "Lunatic, sometimes you're just plain weird."

"D-Dude set fire to this bag immediately." Darkmagicianmon instructed. He wanted this to end here and now.

"Sure thing." D-Dude said with a nod. The next thing that Lunatic knew, he was looking at a giant bonfire where his giant bag once sat. And Dimensiondude was standing next to it, just closing his mouth after a fire-breath.

"NOOOOO!" Lunatic screamed at the bonfire.

"To get back to the problem at hand," Darkmagicianmon continued, "Hikari has sensed a disturbance. Something terrible has just happened."

"That'll be the fact that my ramen was just burned to the ground!" Lunatic interjected, half-mourning over the now-charred bag.

"No. Has anybody heard anything bad happen?" Darkmagicianmon asked.

"Yes, actually." Every Author turned at the sudden voice of The Shadow Syndicate, who was leaning against the wall in a manner eerily similar to Vincent Valentine. "One of the banks just exploded due to someone under the alias 'The Face'."

"The Face, huh?" Airnaruto questioned.

"Maybe it's the fact that I'm new to the Author Fighters." Sonicscool replied, "But according to the records, this 'Face' character has commited many crimes including murder, arson, theft, the works."

"Why don't we just kill him already?!" Lunatic asked, now over the fact that his ramen supply was depleted completely.

"Because we have no idea where he is, shrimp." Roscoso answered.

"Enough, I'm ordering a class X." Darkmagicianmon announced swiftly, before any other arguments could begin.

"Class X?" X Prodigy asked, "Doesn't that mean we have to postpone all missions until the threat is over?"

Darkmagicianmon merely nodded, then got back to business. "Iron-Mantis and I will be working together on hunting down this menace, he will be needed due to his combat skills. The rest of you do something to help the situation. Train yourself, guard Hikari, help the hunt, anything as long as it helps."

DM beckoned, and Iron-Mantis nodded. Without another word, the two took off towards the city.

Five of the Author Fighters decided to guard Hikari. DM only ordered this when things were extremely dangerous. She may have objected, but he insisted. The group included Ranger, Sonicscool, Dimensiondude, Nukid, and Xem. TSS had decided to go off on his own to hunt down The Face, and the rest of the crowd decided to go off and train themselves. This was a threat that would not pass if they left it to others.

_So what do you think? R&R, keep it nice and clean. And Ranger if you're reading this and if I got Shade Blood wrong PM me and keep it nice. Also for those who care the sixth chapter in The Darkened Force will be up soon._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, this is Lunatic 121 bringing you the second chapter of the Face of INSANITY. Hope you'll enjoy it._

Chapter 2: Two Faces in one

Inside a mountain on another part of the planet, a meeting including Shade Blood, Oldkid, Sasuke Uchiha, and a new member known as Cobalt-Blade, had taken place. All members sat around a table, many guards making sure they didn't try anything.

"According to our sources, the Author Fighters have found our main fortress and are planning to raid us when they can." Shade reported.

"Another problem is the fact that one of our main banks was robbed and blown to Kingdom Come." Cobalt-Blade added.

"Who is stupid enough to take our men, and challenge us?!" Sasuke demanded.

"Some petty crime lord known as the Face." Oldkid explained in a bored voice, "No big threat."

"Enough problems." Sasuke cut in, "I have a plan to put this...Face down."

Then the sound of half-amused laughter cut in, followed by The Face coming in without his mask. "That was so funny I forgot how to laugh." The Face complimented, sarcastically. Shade Blood pulled out one of his sycthes

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slice your head off?!" Shade Blood demanded.

"How about a magic trick?" The Face asked.

The Face threw a shuriken down onto the table, and moved his hands around it, waggling his fingers in a mystic sort of way. At the same time, one of Cobalt-Blade's men walked towards him with murder in his eyes. "I'm going to MAKE this shuriken disappear." The Face drabbled.

The guard walked up to the Face and, before he could do anything else, The Face had grabbed him and slammed his chest down onto the shuriken, killing him instantly. The Face bowed before the group. "TAH-DA!" he concluded, "It's magical! Oh, look! I can get it back!" The Face pulled the shuriken out of the man's chest and showed it to the group. It was blood-stained due to the fact that it probably touched the man's heart, or a vein that was close to it. "And the only difference, is that it has a small red tinge to it!" The Face called out.

The Face wiped the shuriken clean with a cloth he pulled out, then turned to face the group. Cobalt-Blade suddenly stood up pointing his gun at The Face.

"Stop." Oldkid ordered, an amused smile on his face"I want to hear what he has to say. By the way, Face, you remind me a lot of that Lunatic kid."

"Good guess, Oldkid." The Face commented.

"I'm going to take a guess at your true name." Oldkid replied, "You are Anti-Lunatic."

"Another good guess." Anti-Lunatic told him.

"What is it you want, Anti-Lunatic?" Sasuke asked with aggression.

Anti-Lunatic paused dramatically. "First of all, just call me 'the Face'. It's short for 'the Face of Insanity'." he requested, "As for what I want...I simply want what you want. I want to kill the Author Fighters."

"So we are men of similar wants, Face." Oldkid informed, still amused at this man.

"That's right." The Face answered, "But let's get down to business. I will work for you, but under two conditions."

"And those conditions are...?" Cobalt-Blade demanded.

"The first, get rid of Sasuke." The Face answered, "And secondly, I want whatever resources you can give me."

Shade Blood just couldn't take it anymore, he jumped at The Face, his chain scythes at the ready. Shade Blood was about to cut off The Face's head when he pulled out something similar to Lunatic's chakram. The Face blocked both of Shade Blood's scythes, and laughed insanely at Shade Blood.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" Shade Blood screamed at The Face.

"Never mind." The Face replied, "What do I have to do in order to get your trust?"

"NOTHING!" Shade Blood screamed, "YOU CAN'T EARN MY TRUST. NO ONE CAN!"

"Well, that's a pity." The Face said, mock pity on his face. The Face looked over to Oldkid and Cobalt-Blade. "How 'bout you three?" The Face asked.

Sasuke shook his head, silent as a stone.

"Sorry, freak." Cobalt-Blade replied.

"I'm afraid not." Oldkid replied.

However, as Oldkid said this, he subtly pointed at Cobalt-Blade as he drew it across his throat. The Face noticed, but he kept it off his expression. "Well, that's too bad." The Face sighed. The marking-clad man turned his head towards Shade Blood. "Sorry, about this, Shade Blood. I'd love to continue this fight, but I have more important things to do." he said to Shade Blood, turning to leave.

Cobalt-Blade stormed to his feet and reached for something on his belt, but the Face turned to meet him. "Now, let's not complicate things..." the Face warned, holding a small bomb in his hand.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST COME IN HERE AND THREATEN US?!" Shade-Blood growled.

"Yes." Face answered, as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

"I'm going to put a bounty on your head, clown." Cobalt-Blade threatened, "It's going to be so big that you won't be able to go NEAR a city."

The Face shrugged, then turned to leave, but not before Oldkid could flash him a smirk. "Have it your way." the Face said, making his exit.

----

Back at the Author Fighter base, Lunatic was practicing his chakram throwing, Alyssalioness and Wormtail keeping track. Lunatic threw one of his chakram and its spiked edges hit the center of the target. Bullseye

"Good job Lunatic." Alyssalioness informed him.

"I have calculated your precision to a ratio of nine out of ten." Wormtail concluded.

Lunatic summoned his chakram back with a flurry of flames, then turned to the two and gave them a weird look. "Did I ever that you two are the nerdiest Author Fighters I ever met?" Lunatic questioned.

"WHAT?!" the duo asked in surprise.

"Look at it this way. Wormtail, you have science and a big brain." Lunatic explained.

"What's wrong with being smart? Like you would know anything about that." Wormtail retorted angrily.

"I'll ignore that nerd. And Alyssa your 'Dancing hammer' what is that about?" Lunatic asked.

Alyssa gave him a death glare. A few seconds later Lunatic screaming at the top of his lungs, Alyssa hot on his tail with a hammer in hand. She also suggested that she wanted to use it... on Lunatic's skull. Not to far away Airnaruto and Erinbubble were sitting next to each other, and eating popcorn.

"It seems Lunatic is learning a lesson he will never forget." Airnaruto was saying.

"What's that?" Erin asked.

"Never, NEVER, upset Alyssa." the ninja answered.

Lunatic was running as fast as he could, and it was soon apparent that he was going to get away. But that all changed when Alyssa threw her hammer at him, the weapon hitting him with enough force to send the nutty ninja flying through the air.

"OW! What the heck..." Lunatic groaned as he landed near a tree and fell unconcious. The funny thing was that swirls were in place of his eyes and his tongue was hanging out.

While Looney was in this state, Alyssa grabbed him, and tied him upside down in a tree with a bungee cord. When Lunatic woke up, he instantly realized that he was suspended upside down by the ankles.

"Am I the only one with Deja vu here?" Lunatic asked himself. (This part is in reference to Author Fighters: Anti-TL's wrath. When Nukid tied Lunatic to the ceiling fan.)

Wormtail walked into Lunatic's view and was contemplating something, ignoring the fact that Lunatic was writhing around like a fish on a hook. After meaningless thrashing, Lunatic fell limp, then tried to untie his bonds by bending towards his feet. "Will you get me down?" Lunatic asked with apparent strain.

"Yes." Wormtail answered, "As long as you stop calling me nerd."

"Done." Lunatic concluded.

Wormtail took one of Lunatic's chakram which was lying on the ground and cut the bungee cord. What Lunatic didn't count on was that he was suspended a good eight feet in the air, and he landed on the ground with an almighty crash. "Thanks." Lunatic said, dazedly.

Ranger then walked next to Wormtail. "I'm getting sick of this." Ranger announced.

"Sick of what Ranger?" It was Hikari Ino, who had arrived at the scene.

"I thought you were being protected by the other four members." Ranger pointed out.

"I don't need to be protected Ranger." Hikari corrected.

"Ranger, what's wrong THIS time?" Alyssa had walked back into view.

"I'm SICK of staying here doing nothing while that madman is out there doing, who-knows-what." Ranger answered.

"Then go out and hunt down The Face if it makes you feel better." Hikari requested with complete calmness.

"My thoughts exactly." Ranger answered, then headed for the door, making sure to bend in order to avoid hitting his head on the door.

"Anyone else?" Hikari asked.

"Just me." It was Hurricane's Quill, "Can't let Ranger have all the fun, right?"

Just like Ranger, Hurricane's Quill sped off towards the city too. However, he was aiming at a different angle than Ranger. Wormtail, however, had the feeling that THIS was a bad idea.

----

Inside Cobalt-Blade's underground fortress in the Nevada Desert, Cobalt-Blade was waiting for the news to arrive. Soon, two of his men came inside the dark room with urgent looks on their faces.

"What news do you have for me?" Cobalt-Blade asked aggressively.

"Some men say they just captured the Face." One of the men answered.

"Really?" Cobalt asked, raising a brow, "Bring them in."

The two men moved aside and let in two more people. The two were, indeed, holding the Face in chains. Cobalt-Blade inspected The Face, and spat in his face out of sheer satisfaction. After his little insult, Cobalt turned to the other two. "So, captured? That's five million." Cobalt-Blade offered sounding pleased.

However, The Face broke free of the chains, which weren't even secured onto him, and summoned the a strange weapon. It looked kind of like a small helicopter blade attached to a rotary. And the two men that brought him in, held guns to Cobalt's own men. The Face got in close, pointed his weapon at Cobalt-Blade, and the darkside stared in amazement at The Face.

"How about if I'm free?" The Face asked with glee. He then lowered his voice to a whisper as he talked to Cobalt-Blade. "Do you want to know how I got the idea for these weapons?" The Face asked.

Cobalt Blade took in The Face's expression and realized the marking-clad man was smiling with a mixture of insanity and bloodlust. "My acquaintance was... a pilot." The Face explained after he said this he made a noise like a helicopter, "And one day, he has an argument with his co-pilot."

The Face paused dramatically, making very sure to let this seep in. "After the argument, he goes to check the helicopter blades. Y'know, make sure they're spotless?" The Face went on, "However, the co-pilot was still angry and as the pilot was cleaning things up, he decides to turn the power on. The rotaries turn on, and the blades spin towards the pilot. Aaand..."

The Face smiled even more insanely, and he verbally imitated a helicopter noise. He activated his weapon and the blades began to spin at a rapid rate. Cobalt emitted one last ear-splitting scream before the rotary chopped him into segments. When he stopped, his blades were stained with blood, and he was smiling as far as his mouth would allow him. The Face took a cloak that was lying on the round and draped it over what looked like the remains of Cobalt-Blade's body.

"One disposable crime-lord, disposed of." The Face exclaimed, showing as much pride as he could. The Face turned towards the other two people, who looked scared completely out of their wits. "Now, you two are going to spread the news that Cobalt-Blade has bitten the dust. You'll be working for me from here on in." The Face announced, causing all the men in the area to shudder in fright.

_So what do you think? Please R&R, and Ranger if I got Shade Blood wrong please tell me and keep it clean. Hope you enjoyed it, and keep your review clean thank you._


	3. Chapter 3

_This is the third chapter of the Face of INSANITY! Enjoy, credit to D-dude and TL for editing. For those who are interested the sixth chapter of Star Wars: The Darkened Force is up and running._

_Chapter 3: Confrontation_

Hikari was sitting on top of a hill not to faraway from the Author Fighters base. TL came up next to her however he didn't sit down.

"What's up Hikari?" TL asked.

Hikari shook her head.

"Nothing." Hikari said even though you could tell that wasn't true, "It's just... I'm worried. Iron-Mantis hasn't returned from his search."

"You're worried about DM aren't you?" TL asked, arching an eyebrow…well, if he had them, anyway.

Hikari merely nodded, and then they heard the sound of an explosion. TL sighed and massaged his temples.

"I'll go see what's going on." TL said, walking away. He knew, full well, Hikari wanted to be alone.

TL walked over to the commotion and saw that the ruckus was being caused by Lunatic and Nukid. Lunatic was in his Ultima form, and looking ferocious and holding out his chakram in a menacing manner. Whereas Nukid merely looked bored.

"When are you just going to give it up?" Nukid asked, nonchalantly.

"I'll give up when you give it back!" Lunatic shouted, voice filled with…murder.

"Alright, I give up. What are you two arguing about THIS time?" TL asked.

"HE STOLE MY NINTENDO DS AND WON'T GIVE IT BACK!" Lunatic screamed, spastically.

TL sighed, he had enough of this business. Most likely it wasn't Nukid who stole it, TL decided he would go search for the person who had really stole the DS. TL walked away from the commotion and saw DestinyZX with a weird looking gun in his hand. TL walked calmly over to him and paused as he looked at the gun.

"Let me guess ZX, you stole Lunatic's DS and used the parts to make that new gun." TL inquired.

"Yes." ZX simply replied, giving a casual glance to TL.

"YOU JERK!" Lunatic had overheard the conversation, and wasn't very happy. He stalked over to Destiny ZX and summoned his chakram before pointing them at ZX, "Gimme back my DS before I chop you in half!"

ZX sighed before pointing the gun at Lunatic and firing, it didn't shoot a bullet as TL expected it to. Instead it fired a crimson beam that made Lunatic fall backwards, as if TL had hit him with a neural disruption blast. TL looked at Lunatic and turned his head towards ZX.

"You based that off of my right hand didn't you?" TL asked him politely.

"Yes. I did." ZX said, smugly.

----

Meanwhile in another building in the city, there was a celebration for a man's achievement of becoming an attorney. However, the party was stopped when the sound of a gunshot went through the air. Everybody stopped whatever they were doing and turned their heads in the direction of the gunshot. It was the Face (with his mask on), he dropped the gun he was holding and walked among the people.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen." The Face greeted, "I have one question: who called the Author Fighters?" The Face looked around the crowd and noticed that no one had answered. He then asked with an insane chuckle, "Nobody did? That makes me so angry... I might have to kill somebody."

"No you won't." A voice snapped.

The Face suddenly turned around, however he didn't move fast enough as someone had punched him in the gut. The Face flew a few feet away, he looked up to see Iron Mantis and Darkmagicianmon standing side-by-side.

"This will be quick." Iron Mantis commented, "It's not even a fair fight."

"You're absolutely correct." The Face remarked, putting his hands behind his back, "Maybe I should fight with both hands tied behind my back."

"Enough." Darkmagicianmon growled. Darkmagicianmon held out his hand in order to begin the spell. He then shouted, "Dark Magic Attack!"

All of the color inverted, however all of the inverted colors seemed to spiral into the Face's chest and all colors turned back to normal.

"What the-" Iron Mantis never got to finish his sentence due to the fact that the Face jumped up and punched him in the face with enough force to make Iron-Mantis fall, bleeding, to the floor. The Face reached down his shirt and pulled out some form of amulet.

"You see this Darkmagicianmon?" The Face asked. He didn't wait for an answer as he explained, "This is a magical amulet that absorbs any form of magic, very useful against sorcerers."

"_An amulet like that requires the exact kind of magic the person wields and the person using the amulet must know how to counteract the spell._" Darkmagicianmon thought, "_How does he know so much?_"

"Me again."

It was Iron-Mantis who said this.

Iron Mantis tried to slice off The Face's head with a scythe, however The Face summoned one of his weapons and blocked it. The Face quickly flipped over Iron Mantis and kicked him in the back while he was in mid-air. Iron Mantis was kicked back to Darkmagicianmon as The Face summoned another rotary blade.

"What took you so long?" Darkmagicianmon questioned.

"I wanted to know how he stopped your magic." Iron Mantis answered, "So as long as he has that amulet, he can stop your magic. All we have to do is destroy it."

Darkmagicianmon took out his staff.

"Until then, we'll have to fight without my magic." Darkmagicianmon concluded.

Iron Mantis and Darkmagicianmon charged at The Face, Iron Mantis sliced at The Face while Darkmagicianmon swung at him. However, the instant the weapons touched The Face, he disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"A SHADOW CLONE?!" Iron Mantis screamed.

"Why, yes." It was the Face and he was right behind Iron Mantis.

If Iron Mantis didn't have his sixth sense, he would have been dead. Iron Mantis whirled around and blocked The Face's rotary blade. Darkmagicianmon also whirled around and blocked the other one with his staff.

"This will be fun." The Face chuckled.

The Face activated his rotary blades, they tore at Iron Mantis and nearly chopped off DarkMagicianmon's arm. The Face then dropped one of his blades and threw something at Darkmagicianmon. Darkmagicianmon looked at the small object as it hit the ground at his feet, it was a small prism shaped object and gold colored. Next second Darkmagicianmon was trapped inside a similar prism, but it was a lot larger. The Face kicked aside Iron Mantis knowing he was going to heal soon.

"Do you like that prison?" The Face asked, "It's reinforced with magic so you can't break out, and it also disables all forms of magic."

Iron Mantis got up and threw one of his scythes at The Face who caught it in mid-air. The Face looked at the scythe, disdainfully. As if it was a peace of garbage that was thrust into his face by someone he privately disliked. The Face threw away the scythe and turned towards Iron Mantis, smiling insanely.

"Let's finish this." Iron Mantis declared.

Iron Mantis jumped towards The Face and slashed at him with a scythe. The Face flipped onto his back and kicked Iron Mantis upwards into the air, The Face jumped up and almost did an uppercut as Iron Mantis came down. As Iron Mantis was falling, he grabbed The Face's fist and suddenly turned it, The Face flipped over and landed on his face. The Face summoned his rotary blades back and threw one at Iron Mantis who kicked it into the air.

"_How is he able to withstand all of this?_" Iron Mantis thought, "_Every hit I make on him doesn't slow him down at all!_"

The Face summoned back his rotary blades back, and charged at Iron Mantis. The Face jumped up and kicked at Iron Mantis who dodged and tried to slice off The Face's leg. The Face however stepped on Iron Mantis' shoulder and jumped off, Iron Mantis turned around as The Face landed on the ground and threw a scythe at him. The Face blocked it with a rotary blade and threw both of his blades at Iron Mantis. Iron Mantis back-flipped in the air to dodge them, and the Face didn't appear to be fazed by any of this.

The Face gripped one of his hand's and electricity began sparking around his hand.

"Is that... CHIDORI?!" Iron Mantis demanded.

"Yes." The Face answered, "I call it Chidori Vortex." Then Iron Mantis noticed that the Chidori was swirling as if in a whirlpool as The Face announced. "Time for the curtain call."

The Face sprang forward using his Chidori, Iron Mantis wasn't able to dodge in time even with his sixth sense. Iron Mantis got hit in the heart with the Chidori and fell to the floor, before his healing factor could act up the Face pulled out a gun and shot at Iron Mantis. A dart stuck out of Iron Mantis' neck and he fell unconscious. The Face brushed the dust off of his coat and walked back towards Darkmagicianmon, he looked at the spellcaster who was scowling at him.

"Well, DarkMagicianmon, as you can see that I'm far stronger than you Authors." The Face declared.

"You didn't beat us." DarkMagicianmon spat, contemptuously, "You tricked us, you're a coward."

"If being a coward is what it takes to beat you Author Fighters, then that's what I'll do." The Face announced, "And now time for the torture."

"Nothing you do can will make me tell you anything." DarkMagicianmon answered.

"That's your mistake right there." The Face said, "I'm not doing this for information, I'm doing this so you can suffer."

"I don't care how much pain you inflict upon me." DarkMagicianmon growled.

"That's another mistake, I'm not interested in physically hurting you." The Face replied, "I'm going to kill all of these people right in front of you, and let their screams torment you for the rest of your life."

The Face summoned his rotary blades back and quickly turned around as he threw one at a nearby citizen. The rotary blade came closer to the person and closer it was eventually one inch away from his eye. The camera shifts back to DarkMagicianmon as he turned his head away from the sight and you hear people screaming. Thirty minutes later The Face comes back to DarkMagicianmon who is looking sad and angry at the same time.

"When I get out of here... I'LL KILL YOU!" DarkMagicianmon roared. The Face chuckled and burst out laughing, DM then demanded, "WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?"

"It's just that you Author Fighters are so foolish." The Face answered, "You think that I'm going to be stopped like all of the other people you've fought?"

DarkMagicianmon pulled out his staff and summoned all of his magic power to try to break the barrier. The Face shook his head in disbelief.

"I hope you realize I wasn't kidding when I said it was indestructible from the inside." The Face commented, "Now, once my plan is set in motion no one will be able to stop me."

_Hope you liked the third chapter of the Face of INSANITY. R&R give nice, clean reviews (that means you Ranger, just kidding)._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello there! This is Lunatic 121 giving you my fourth chapter of the Face of INSANITY. I hope you enjoy it. Credit to my brothers for editing._Chapter 4: Entrapment

DestinyZX and his love, Shelby, were walking down the city, searching for the Face. So far, no luck…and they instantly thought about how finding some marking-clad maniac.

"Should we head back?" Shelby asked.

"No." ZX answered, "This 'Face' character, whoever he is, is a threat to the entire city. If even DM fears him, I don't want other people to share that fear. I only hope we can get through this without losing a bit of ourselves."

ZX suddenly stopped walking down the road, and paused. "What's up?" Shelby asked.

"My scanners have picked up some sort of chakra reading." ZX replied, taking a small device off him.

"How high is the chakra level?" Shelby asked, peering at his device.

"It's going over the limit, it's even higher than Airnaruto's or Lunatic's." ZX answered swiftly. "I've only seen two individuals with chakra that high: Naruto and Kisame."

Then there was some half-amused chuckling, just like in the mountain, and both turned in alarm. "Who's there?!" ZX demanded.

Suddenly, before anyone had time to react, a gigantic electrical pulse went through the air. Both flew through the air to come crashing into the ground, and ZX fell to the floor with a crash. Shelby scrambled over to him to make sure he was alright, but was just an arm's length away when a figure dropped down in front of ZX's body.

It was the Face, who was grinning murder and laughing the same thing. "Hi." The anti said, showing off every one of his teeth. On seeing the look on her face, which would have made a saber-tooth tiger back off, he added, "Don't worry. There's no need to panic. He's just unconscious after my EMP jutsu."

"You're evil enough to be a politician." Shelby insulted with a smug grin.

"Oh, no, no, no. I'm a blood-thirsty, psychopathic lunatic." The Face replied, still retaining some form if madness, "Not enough to be a politician."

Before the Face had time to talk again, Shelby stood up and shot a fireball at him. The Face couldn't dodge in time, and the result was that he got sent flying backwards several feet, and fell onto his back as Shelby walked closer to The Face.

"Dead." Shelby whispered to the Face.

The Face suddenly sat back up, causing her to yelp in fright, then shook his head. "Wrong again." The Face pointed out, "The correct word for you is 'Out'."

Shelby gave The Face a quizzical look just before The Face vanished in a puff of smoke. Shelby suddenly went from enraged to frightened, as she had just lost control of the situation. Shelby looked up to see The Face make three different hand signs, and he took a very deep breath.

_That's a fire style jutsu_! Shelby thought.

A giant burst of flame came from The Face's mouth, and Shelby jumped out of the way just in time. However, the instant Shelby landed on the ground something came out of the ground and gave her an uppercut. Shelby flew up into the air as she noticed that it was a Shadow Clone that hit her, and she then started falling. The Shadow Clone vanished to be replaced by the real Face, and before Shelby could land The Face kicked her into the air again.

The Face jumped up and before anything could happen time seemed to slow down. The Face was hovering a few inches from Shelby.

"Shadow of the Dancing leaf?!" Shelby exclaimed.

"Why, yes." The Face answered curtly, "Try dodging this."

The Face summoned his Vortex Chidori, and slammed it onto Shelby which sent her flying back to the ground. She hit the ground which a crunch, and the force cracked the concrete beneath her. She got one last look at The Face, and everything went black. When Shelby woke up she was tied up in a dark room with three other figures.

Shelby identified the three figures as DarkMagicianmon, Iron-Mantis, and her lover DestinyZX. Shelby also took notice that DarkMagicianmon and Iron-Mantis were hooked up to machines and were asleep.

_They've been drugged. _Shelby thought.

Shelby looked at DestinyZX and noticed that instead of being drugged he was inside a strange machine.

"I know you're in here freak." Shelby declared.

"Out there, in here, everywhere." A voice called out.

The Face stepped out from the shadows, and grinned insanely.

"I hope you find these accommodations acceptable." The Face commented.

Shelby took a deep breath and tried to breathe fire. However, the fire didn't even come out of her throat. The Face shook his head.

"No." The Face replied, "You'll find your powers won't work here."

"Why do you attack us?" Shelby questioned, "What did we ever do to you?"

The Face paused for a minute.

"It's nothing personal if that's what you're wondering." The Face replied, "It's just that I'm doing what everybody else does."

"What twisted answer do you have?" Shelby questioned.

"I don't think it's twisted, of course some people consider me insane for some reason." The Face announced, "I just do what I do best, and I'm the best at killing and ambushing."

"What are you going to do with us?" Shelby demanded.

The Face pulled over another machine similar to DM's.

"I'm going to hook you up to this machine." The Face replied, "And I'm going to let out the news of your capture."

"You mean this is just a kidnapping?!" Shelby screamed.

"No, not just a kidnapping." The Face answered politely, "I'm not going to explain my plan to you."

The Face pulled out a gun and shot a dart at Shelby, and she blacked out again.

---

At the Author Fighter base Roscoso was trying to talk to Marissa (who was going to a family reunion) on his cell phone, when Kitten-Hachi-Chan walked in. Roscoso closed his cell phone, opened it, and dialed the number again.

"What's going on?" Kitten-Hachi-Chan asked.

"I'm trying to reach Marissa, but for some reason my cell phone stopped working." Roscoso replied, calmly.

"That's strange." Kitten commented, "We usually have great reception here, and suddenly it's like the satellite has been disintegrated."

Roscoso closed his cell phone and looked at Kitten.

"Have you seen Sonicscool anywhere?" Kitten asked.

"No." Roscoso answered, curtly, "Last I heard, he was getting Sly Cooper to help us on the case."

Meanwhile, Sonicscool was at the docks waiting to meet Sly Cooper. Soon, a ship came in and dropped its anchor. Sly Cooper stepped off and walked over to Sonicscool, Sly grabbed Sonicscool's hand and shook it.

"What's up Sonicscool?" Sly asked.

"The usual." Sonicscool answered, "Insane lunatic comes in and tries to take over."

"Well, then we should get right to it." Sly said with his usual sly grin.

"Hey, were are your buddies?" Sonicscool asked.

"They're on the ship." Sly answered, "There they are."

Sly pointed at two figures one hippo and one turtle, who were getting off the bridge, however three feet after they had gotten off the bridge they stopped.

"What are you waiting for guys?" Sly asked, impatiently.

Sly walked over to the two figures and tried to grab them. Sly's hand stopped one inch short.

"What the heck?" Sly asked.

"What going on?" Sonicscool questioned.

Sly stepped away, and let Sonicscool try to touch the raccoon thief's partners. Sonicscool reached out his hand and felt something stop his hand, and no matter how hard he tried to push it forward nothing happened.

Something started ringing in Sonicscool pocket, and reached down to pull out his special AF cell phone.

"What's going on with your cell phone?" Sly asked.

Sonicscool opened his cell phone and saw that it was a video.

"Someone's sending us a video." Sonicscool answered with a confused tone.

Everyone else in the city was getting the exact message, whether it was on cell phone, television, radio, or computer. The message went like this, the Face (with his mask) was standing somewhere in a high place.

"Now, for those who don't know who I am. Just call me 'The Face' and let me explain what this is all about." The Face announced, "For those who don't know why your cell phones, televisions, and radios aren't working anymore. From your altitude you can't see it. But, atop the Empire State Building, it's as clear as daylight."

The Face turned the camera so that the people could see a giant red force field, the force field was so huge that is covered the entire city. The Face turned the camera back so you can see his face (or rather his mask).

"This force field covers the entire city and blocks everything from satellite signals to nuclear explosions." The Face declared with a touch of insanity, "The only reason I'm able to get this message out is because I have the fifty digit combination." The Face paused dramatically before continuing, "To the Author Fighters, this is your last silence before the battle so enjoy it." The Face said, "I have captured your leader DarkMagicianmon, your mercenary Iron-Mantis, your dragon Shelby Pytlak, and your cyborg DestinyZX. You don't believe me? Take a look."

The Face turned the camera to look at pictures he was holding in his hand. They each showed the Author Fighter members sedated and hooked up to machines. The Face turned the camera back to himself.

"Believe me now?" The Face questioned, "I have one last announcement. If one of the Author Fighters isn't dead in the next twenty-four hours, one world will be consumed with the Heartless, and expect my next message two days from today."

Ranger looked at his surroundings and he didn't like what he saw. Namely, a bunch of people looking at their cell phones…that and they had guns and knives.

"Oh crap." Ranger cursed under his breath.

Sonicscool closed his cell phone and pulled out a card.

"Let's get out of here." Sonicscool whispered to Sly.

Hurricane's Quill was out on top of a building as he got the message.

"This isn't good." Hurricane's Quill told himself.

Hikari Ino got the message as well as she was sitting next to Energywitch.

"The people wouldn't be that desperate." Hikari Ino reassured herself, "Would they?"

Energywitch stood up and pulled Hikari Ino up as well.

"Tell that to them." Energywitch replied.

Hikari noticed a mob that was walking up the hill they were standing on.

"Let's get out of here." Hikari whispered.

Fortune Glyph, Lunatic, and X Prodigy were standing near the base when they heard the news.

"This is bad." X Prodigy said darkly.

"I know." Fortune Glyph replied.

"What are we going to do?" Lunatic asked.

Fortune Glyph shook her head and admitted, sadly, "I don't know."

"Let's split up." X Prodigy replied, "One person is harder to track than a group of three."

"Let's get going." Lunatic said.

Warlord-Xana was looking for the Face and just got the news.

"That monster, I'll kill him for this."

TL and D-Dude were watching TV and the Face had just finished making his announcement.

"Should we do some investigating?" TL asked his reptilian brother.

"I'm going to go to that place where there was over fifty people murdered." Dimensiondude replied.

"You feel that they're connected?" The Fictorian Hedgehog questioned further.

"Yeah." The Fictorian Dragonsaur answered.

The Shadow Syndicate was in the outskirts of the city when he got the message.

_Time for the hunt to really begin. _TSS thought.

Erinbubble was with Airnaruto inside the Author Fighters base when they got the message.

"Crap." Was all Airnaruto had to say.

"There's no need for profanity." Erinbubble replied.

Alyssalioness had just gotten the message inside the Author Fighter base, in the hidden basement.

_Horrible things are going to happen, I can just tell. _Alyssa thought to herself.

_So what do you think? I hope you enjoyed it. R&R, give nice reviews without cussing (yes, I'm talking to YOU RANGER! Nah, I'm just kidding Ranger you're cool)_

_P.S. Everybody please stay INSANE!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

HELLO THERE!!! I'm Lunatic 121 bringing you the fifth chapter of the Face of INSANITY. I bet you are all wondering which one of you will fight next, I know it'll be a surprise for the person who's about to fight.

Chapter 5: Terror on the streets

Warlord-Xana was in an alleyway dodging bullets left and right from an angry mob. Xana back-flipped into the air and wall jumped over the mob. Xana didn't want to hurt anybody so after he landed jumped again to get on top of a building. He ran off onto a street where he hid temporarily.

"Find him!" Xana heard one of the mob members shout.

Xana knew that the mob would split up and try to find him, he walked up the street waiting for someone to find him. A teenage boy eventually found Xana and ran at him, Xana stepped forward and took over the boy's body. Xana made the boy stop and turn around, another person eventually found him.

"Did you find any of the Authors?" The arriver asked.

"No." Xana answered in the boy's body.

"DANG." The person muttered.

---

Meanwhile with Hikari Ino and Energywitch on top of the hill, a person just fired a bullet at them. Hikari made the bullet stop in midair.

"Get inside, Energywitch." Hikari commanded.

Energywitch ran back into the Author Fighter base, she wasn't being a coward. She was just obeying orders, the inside of the Author base had a white room with one brown couch facing a TV she also found Wormtail inside.

"You're not going to fight?" Energywitch asked.

"I'm not too big on fighting." Wormtail answered.

"How many Authors are inside?" Energywitch asked.

"The true question, is how many Authors are outside." Wormtail replied, "The Authors outside include: Hikari Ino, Airnaruto, the Fictor brothers, X Prodigy, TSS, Ranger, Roscoso, Sonicscool, Hurricane's Quill, and Jean Kazuhiza."

---

Meanwhile, Sonicscool was trying to get by the thousands of civilians trying to kill him. Sly was climbing up a wall platform and pulled Sonicscool up.

"Thanks." Sonicscool said.

"What for?" Sly asked, "I was trying to stay out of her way."

Sly pointed at an orange fox who was searching the ground below them.

"Oh." Sonicscool exclaimed, "That explains quite a few things, and considering what happened last time you two crossed paths…"

"Umm…yeah." Sly answered.

"SLY COOPER!" The fox shouted.

"Darn it." Sly muttered, "Carmelita spotted us."

"Come down." The fox calmly requested.

"You sure you're not going to shoot me?" Sly asked.

"If you're interested in taking down this 'Face' character, I promise I won't shoot you." Carmelita promised.

Sly and Sonicscool slid down to meet Carmelita.

"How long have you been hunting him down?" Sly asked.

"Two months now." Carmelita answered.

"I see." Sonicscool answered, "Did you get the message from the Face?"

"The real question is, who didn't." Carmelita corrected.

"I think we should get going, I don't like the looks of that crowd of people." Sly stated.

Sly pointed to a group of people of whom were carrying guns, Sonicscool reached out with his mind and made the people forget what they were searching for. The mob turned the corner and walked out of sight.

"Let's get going." Sonicscool commanded.

---

Ranger was having a difficult time, as he was fighting off a huge group of people in the town square, right in front of the water fountain and surrounded by buildings. The only reason Ranger was killing these people was because they were fangirls.

"Zutara will succeed!" They shouted.

"Intelligent pairings will overcome all!" Ranger shouted back. Ranger pulled out a machine gun and began firing on all of the fangirls. However, they scattered abruptly. "You won't get off that easy." Ranger muttered.

"Oh, they weren't running because they were afraid of you." A mysterious voice called out.

Ranger turned around to see The Face laying on the edge of the water fountain not too far away from Ranger.

"You." Ranger said simply with immense rage.

"Me." The Face replied, "It's an honor to fight the second strongest Author Fighter."

The Face stood up slowly and took a bow.

"A bow from you…NOW, I feel like I need a long shower." Ranger insulted.

"Oh, well." The Face replied as he put his hands together in a mock begging gesture, "I hope you won't take offense by the fact that I have to attack you."

The Face pulled out a rotary blade and swung at Ranger, who blocked just in time with a sword.

"You know Ranger, we have a lot in common." The Face told him, while fighting off Ranger's blade.

"I'm not a bloodthirsty killer." Ranger retorted, "Well, except for fangirls and Shade Blood."

"Do you want me to give other examples?" The Face asked.

The Face pulled out a picture of Ben Affleck and showed it to Ranger.

"Hey, he's a bad actor." Ranger justified.

The Face dropped the photo and pulled out a picture full of Power Rangers.

"I didn't want any confusion between them and me." Ranger replied.

The Face pulled out a picture of Roscoso.

"I haven't killed him… yet. (With no offense to Roscoso)" Ranger answered.

The Face pulled out a photo of Hurricane's Quill.

"We're just rivals." Ranger replied calmly.

The Face pulled out a picture of Lunatic.

"Same thing with Roscoso." Ranger replied with anger rising in his voice.

The Face pulled out a picture of Leonardo Da Vinci's 'The Last Supper'.

"Now you're just pulling out random pictures with people on them." Ranger accused.

The Face pulled out a picture of the Mariachi band.

"I rest my case." Ranger replied, calmly.

Ranger pointed his machine gun at The Face and fired at him. The Face rolled out of the way and slashed at Ranger's feet. Ranger jumped and slashed downward at The Face who blocked with another rotary blade. Ranger fired at The Face, and instead of the bullet hitting the Face. The Face phased into the ground, and disappeared.

Ranger snarled in anger _Where is he? _Ranger thought, and started waiting patiently. When Ranger opened his eyes again, The Face was hurling forward at him. By dropping his machine gun, Ranger grabbed the Face by the wrist. Ranger twisted The Face's wrist making him flip in midair. The Face landed on his back with a thumb on the pavement.

"You've caused The Author Fighters enough problems." Ranger stated pulling out a pistol, "Now you're going to die."

The Face kicked Ranger's gun upwards, and jumped up to punch Ranger in the face. Ranger fell back as The Face jumped away, and as the Face landed on top of a small building where he started panting. Ranger noticed this as he wiped the blood away from his nose.

"I see that the jutsu you used to phase into the ground uses up a lot of your chakra." Ranger exclaimed, "I think I can defeat you now."

The Face turned his head to look at Ranger, and shook his head slightly.

"No, you can't." The Face replied politely, "Because you don't know my full abilities."

The Face pulled off a glove that he was wearing of his left hand. On the Face's left palm there was a three-sided star. Ranger recognized it somewhere.

"I remember now." Ranger said with amazement, "Lunatic has that same tattoo on his right palm, YOU'RE LUNATIC'S ANTI-AUTHOR AREN'T YOU?!"

"Yes." Was all the Face had to say, "Now it's time to defeat you before you start babbling."

The Face took his middle and index fingers and touched the top and right part of the three-sided star. The point that the Face touched started to glow along with the Face's eyes.

"What the-" Ranger asked as he got cut off.

He got cut off because The Face had suddenly appeared right in front of him, and punched him in the gut. The force made Ranger step backwards as the Face came forward again and punched him multiple times. How many times the Face punched him, Ranger never found out. The Face made one final punch and Ranger got sent flying through a brick wall.

Ranger landed and crashed up against a wall inside a building, as Ranger attempted to stand again the Face came up to him and stood above him. Ranger quickly pulled out a revolver and shot at the Face, and for some reason instead of hitting the Face it Ranger. If we slow down time, we can see what happened. As the bullet flew through the air it was caught by the Face and thrown back at Ranger.

"How did you do that?" Ranger asked in unwilling amazement.

The Face grinned insanely "Lunatic never told you Authors what he could do with this?" The Face asked. The Face waved the three-sided star in front of Ranger's face.

"He didn't know himself." Ranger answered.

"I thought that was what the problem was." The Face told himself, "Well, now that you're out of the way. I think that you Authors have already lost now."

"In case you haven't noticed." Ranger replied angrily, "There are more than five Author Fighters."

"That's not what I meant." The Face answered, "What I meant, is the fact that the two most powerful Authors are out of the way. Nothing can stand up to me anymore."

"What makes you think I'm beaten?" Ranger asked.

The curse seal on Ranger's neck began to spread around his entire body. His skin turned gray and bat wings grew out from his back.

"Ah, the curse seal I see." The Face noted with boredom.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Ranger screamed at the top of his lungs.

Ranger jumped up and punched the Face in the gut, sending the lunatic flying while he was laughing. Ranger flew out of the building and saw where the Face landed, it was the water fountain with the water spilling onto the pavement. To his amazement the Face wasn't inside the crater. Ranger looked around him to find the Face huddled in a corner staring at his injures. Ranger walked over to the Face, and stood over him.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Ranger asked.

The Face looked up at Ranger with a strange smile, and chuckled insanely. Ranger lifted one fist and paused for a single second.

"Time to end this madness… forever." Ranger muttered so that only the Face and himself could hear.

"No." The Face whispered.

The Face took his index finger and pressed down on the left part of the star, leaving only the centerpiece normal. Ranger brought his fist down upon the Face, who lifted one hand and stopped the fist completely.

"How in the-" Ranger asked but was cut off again.

The Face grabbed Ranger's hand and lifted him up like a toy. The Face slammed Ranger back onto the ground with tremendous force. Ranger screamed as the immense pain crept over him. The Face stood up and placed a hand upon Ranger's head, as if he didn't crash into the water fountain at all. Ranger gave the Face a look of deepest loathing, before he felt a surge of electricity go throughout his entire body, and then Ranger blacked out on the spot.

---

Lunatic was running along the streets of the city, a mob hot on his tail. Lunatic bumped into Airnaruto, actually I should say collided into Airnaruto. They both fell unto the ground and got up again a few seconds later.

"Lunatic?" Airnaruto asked.

"Sensei?" Lunatic asked in return.

Lunatic and Airnaruto realized that they were cornered by the mob.

"Now, do you really think that by killing us will stop the Face?" Airnaruto asked the mob at large.

Next second a bullet missed Airnaruto by inches.

"Apparently they do." Lunatic answered.

Airnaruto sighed as he pulled out a can of soda, shook it and handed it over to Lunatic.

"Drink this." Airnaruto commanded.

Lunatic took it and read the title 'The Ultimate Energy Drink" Lunatic looked at Airnaruto with an astounded look.

"I thought I was banned from energy drinks ever since that incident with DM and Hikari Ino's date." Lunatic said.

"Just DO it." Airnaruto commanded.

Lunatic opened it, and chugged it. Lunatic's eyes suddenly grew, and then shrunk again. We get a view of the planet as it came to a complete halt. Lunatic noticed a bullet mere inches from his nose. Lunatic went over to a person he recognized as one of the most infamous of all Yaoi fangirls, he pushed he over to where he was standing. Lunatic picked up Airnaruto with all of his strength and walked away.

Next thing Airnaruto knew, he was at the Author base in front of a panting Lunatic.

"Good job Loony." Airnaruto complimented.

"Easy for you to say." Lunatic replied, "You weren't the one who ran three miles."

Lunatic limped over to the AF base, and walked right inside the door. Lunatic spotted Hikari Ino muttering under he breath.

"What are you doing?" Lunatic asked.

Hikari didn't answer but continued muttering. Wormtail walked inside the room and answered for Hikari.

"She can't answer right now." Wormtail explained, "She is casting a spell to make sure that nobody with evil intent comes inside."

"I see." Lunatic replied, "Who's on the outside?"

"Let's see: The Shadow Syndicate, Ranger, Sonicscool, Roscoso, Jean Kazuhiza, Hurricane's Quill, Kitten Hachi Chan, X Prodigy, Your brothers, you brought Airnaruto back, Warlord-Xana, and a new recruit."

"A new recruit?" Lunatic asked.

"Her name is Mistress of Dawn." Wormtail answered.

"Hey, she finally joined!" Lunatic exclaimed.

"You know her?" Wormtail asked.

"Yes, she has been friends with me and my bros for awhile now." Lunatic explained, "Wait a minute… She's on the OUTSIDE?!"

"Yes." Wormtail answered.

"I hope she survives." Lunatic muttered.

---

Meanwhile TL and D-Dude were examining a crime scene, specifically the one where The Face captured DM and Iron-Mantis. D-Dude was sniffing about curiously, not too far from TL who was his usual calm self. The room was golden brown, had a giant chandelier, and had many bodies scattered across the room.

"Darn." D-Dude muttered, "The tricky little devil covered his scent with blood."

"What happened here?" TL asked.

"Let's find out." D-Dude replied. D-Dude walked over to TL, and touched TL on the shoulder. "Spirit eyes activate." D-Dude's eyes glowed purple and the scene changed, we see the battle between The Face, DM, and Iron-Mantis. They see The Face beat Iron-Mantis, kill of the people (that would traumatize D-Dude and TL for life), and finally drag the mercenary and halfa away. However, soon the spirit eyes stopped working for awhile.

TL turned his head to D-Dude, and raised one eyebrow.

"So what happens next?" TL asked.

"I don't know, the Spirit Eyes have a limited amount of vision." D-Dude answered.

"Hey guys!" a voice called out.

TL and D-Dude turned around to see the new recruit, Mistress of Dawn. She ran over to D-Dude and TL, and shook their hands vigorously. Mistress had auburn brown hair, hazel eyes, and brown robes.

"MISTRESS?!" The two screamed in unison.

"Yeah!" She answered with vigor, "I just joined the Author Fighters!"

"Cool!" TL said with equal vigor.

"So, what were you seeing before I got here?" Mistress asked.

"We were seeing The Face beating DM and Iron-Mantis." D-Dude answered, "And I just noticed that Lunatic and The Face have similar fighting styles."

"Really?" TL asked, "I didn't notice that."

"THERE THEY ARE!" A voice called out.

The trio looked out the window to see a large crowd with guns and knives. The door burst open to have five people get in. One unfortunate man charged towards Mistress, who ducked and kicked the man in the knee. The man got the lower part of his leg dislocated.

"Oh, crap." D-Dude muttered.

D-Dude picked up TL by the mane with his mouth and Mistress with his feet. and crashed through window. D-Dude glided through the air far enough to get away from the mob.

When they landed, TL rubbed his neck with extreme irritation, probably due to the fact that he got several hairs pulled out. Mistress stood up and brushed the dirt away from her clothes. Dimensiondude spat out several of TL's hairs, and thought that he would rather have taken the mob than do that again.

"So… not a good first day?" TL asked.

"Yeah… kind of." Mistress replied.

"Don't worry, it gets better." D-Dude reassured, "I hope."

So, what do you think? R&R, give nice reviews. Anonymous reviews are allowed, so long as there is NO FLAMING. I hope you enjoyed it.

_P.S. Everybody (musical tone of voice) STAY INSANE, STAY INSANE, STAY INSANE!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Behold, the sixth chapter of the Face of INSANITY. I kind of struggled with this one, because I didn't really have much of a plan. So, I hope you enjoy it! Credit to TL for editing._ Chapter 6: Moonlit Struggle

Kitten-Hachi-Chan was in a long hall with red carpeting, and many doors along every side. She ran down the hall, trying to stay away from the mob of civilians. Kitten-Hachi-Chan dashed into a door and locked it from the inside. It was a closet with an assortment of mops and cleaning materials. She started panting, as she had run a very great distance.

Kitten looked at her watch, it was 2:40 in the morning and the Face had sent out his message at 2:00 in the afternoon. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a huge man with a gun pointed at her head. The man smiled with a feeling of victory, and he fired. Kitten closed her eyes, convinced that this was the end for her. However, when Kitten opened up her eyes she saw the bullet hovering in mid air.

She looked around to find Roscoso around the corner of the hall. She inched around the man and walked towards him. She stopped to see that he hadn't stopped as well.

"You caused him stop?" Kitten asked even though she knew the answer.

Roscoso nodded.

"I thought you said you wouldn't follow." Kitten stated.

"I started to think, and I thought you might need some help." Roscoso replied with calmness, "It turns out that I was right."

_All too right you were._ Kitten thought.

Roscoso grabbed Kitten's arm, not roughly but enough to let him take control.

"Let's get out of here." Roscoso said, "My Chaos Control won't last forever."

Roscoso turned around to face a window which was behind him. He jumped out of the window and started to fly. Roscoso and Kitten flew until they reached the Author Base, and when they got inside they found Hikari was still muttering the spell. Wormtail was sitting on a couch, and watching TV.

Roscoso let go of Kitten's arm and walked over to Wormtail, and stood over him.

"Can't sleep?" Roscoso asked.

"It's not that." Wormtail answered politely while still feeling tired, "It's just that Hikari told me to stay up, and make sure nothing happens to her."

"I see." Roscoso replied, "So is everyone back?"

"Everybody, but TSS, Chef Colette, TL, D-Dude, and the recruit MistressofDawn." Wormtail answered in his tired voice.

Wormtail yawned as he put a hand over his mouth.

"How about I take over?" Roscoso offered.

"Would you?" Wormtail asked hopefully.

"Sure." Roscoso answered.

Roscoso turned off the TV and stared at Hikari, as the other two went to their beds.

_It's going to be a long night. _Roscoso thought.

---

The Shadow Syndicate was hanging off the ledge of a building. The building was about forty stories tall, had a lot of windows on it, and was made of steel. TSS was searching for The Face and it wasn't going so well. TSS was on the fifth story of the building looking as hard as he could for the Face. TSS got a glimpse of a mask and decided to check it out.

TSS jumped off the building to land not so softly on the pavement below. TSS dashed over to where he saw the mask, and went down a long alleyway. As soon as he stepped inside the long, dank alley out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash. He turned around to see a bright red wall behind him and above him. There was no way out, and he heard some insane chuckling.

TSS pulled out a machine gun and pointed it at where he heard the laughter. Out of the shadows stepped the Face, TSS pointed his machine gun at the Face's head. The Face took a bow, and he made it as mocking as he could.

"Don't try my patience." TSS growled as anger rose up within him.

The Face rose and he smiled insanely.

"Why shouldn't I?" He simply asked.

"Because I'll kill you if you do." TSS answered with as much anger as he could muster.

"Hmm. That would be a good reason, if you were the one in power here." The Face replied, "I like playing games TSS, so I'm going to play a game of chance."

"Really?" TSS answered as fangs began to grow out of his teeth.

The Face jumped up to touch the barrier, and instead of falling back down he stuck to the barrier as his hand touched it.

"This barrier will only deactivate when one of us loses consciousness, and we are going to fight each other until one of us is unconscious or dead." The Face declared, "Oh, and don't think about teleporting. This barrier negates all forms of teleportation powers to those who are inside it.

"I'm going to go for the latter." TSS replied, "Let's get this over with."

TSS shot at the Face with his machine gun. The Face dropped from the barrier and dashed for TSS as the bullets tried to hit him. The Face dashed from one side to the other as the bullets constantly tried to hit him. When the Face was close enough, he jumped up and kicked TSS in the face.

TSS got sent skidding with his machine gun in his hand, and smashed up against the barrier. The Face slowly walked towards TSS.

"May I see your invitation Mr. Syndicate?" The Face asked in a mock polite voice, "Otherwise I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I'm going to have to ask YOU to leave." TSS replied with his vampire fangs getting even longer, "Leave this life that is."

TSS jumped up and began firing at the Face, who leaped forward and slid under TSS. While the Face was under TSS, for some reason TSS was sent flying upwards. The Face jumped up while his back was to TSS. TSS was spinning in mid air for some reason, and The Face did a back flip in the air and kicked TSS to the other side of the alley.

TSS had his back smashed up against the wall again. The half-vampire had to scream with the immense pain, and as soon as the Face landed he turned around and started walking towards TSS.

"I hope you're not too uncomfortable my dear friend." The Face said, "I would be very upset if you were unhappy."

TSS snarled as his fangs grew even more.

"Why must you be such an idiot?!" TSS demanded.

TSS sprang forward at The Face who grabbed him and threw him upwards, TSS slammed up against the ceiling and got even angrier.

"Because you are getting sloppy that's why." The Face replied.

TSS had his fangs grew to their fullest extent, and let his anger get the better of him. TSS' eyes turned red, and he sent one of his energy griffons at the Face. The Face jumped out of the way and TSS sent another energy griffon at him, and the Face wasn't able to dodge out of the way as he had just landed. TSS flew at the Face, as the Face slid on the ground. TSS landed near the Face, TSS picked up the Face and was about to bite his neck. Next thing the enraged TSS knew, The Face had disappeared and had been replaced by a chain.

"Crap." TSS cursed under his breath.

The chain suddenly coiled itself around TSS' neck and made him fly backwards. TSS slammed up against the magical wall, and The Face jumped out of the ground. The Face smiled as he walked slowly towards TSS. TSS struggled against the chain, and tried to break the chain. His efforts were fruitless as the chain seemed indestructible.

The Face was about ten inches away from TSS, and the half-vampire quickly tried to grab The Face. The Face grabbed TSS' wrist and made it sharply going to the side. TSS screamed as he felt the pain that was from his broken wrist. The Face released TSS' wrist as the Face made several hand signs.

The Face's hand started to glow with an eerie red glow. The Face drew his glowing hand back and struck TSS in the chest with it. TSS felt a strange feeling in his chest like several cords being pulled into his heart. When it was over, TSS looked at his chest to see that it had a circle with a strange symbol over his heart.

"That is a curse sealing jutsu." The Face explained, "It seals away any abilities of my choice, and I just happen to know all of your abilities."

_How does know how to negate all of my powers?_ TSS thought.

"And thanks to that jutsu… I get to do this!" The Face exclaimed as he struck TSS several times in the face.

Blood started to pour from TSS' face and little beads of the red liquid started pouring onto the ground. The Face laughed insanely as suddenly stopped to examine the condition of his prisoner.

"Go ahead, kill me." TSS whispered, "I don't care."

"I'm not interested in killing you, I just want to make sure that nobody wants to attack me." The Face answered.

"Why not just kill me?" TSS asked in a whisper.

"Well, because that would cause the people to rebel against me." The Face answered, "If I killed all of you Authors, the people would have no second thoughts attacking me. On the other hand if I kept you prisoners, the people would do what I say without question out of sheer terror."

The Face pulled up his sleeve to look at his watch, it was 3:00. The sun hadn't even risen yet, the Face let his sleeve fall down and he bent over to look at TSS. TSS had his head held limply and he tried to get his fangs to start growing again, they didn't even extend at all. They just sort of shivered and stood still again.

The Face pulled out a device and put it on TSS' shoulder. The Face pressed a button it, and TSS vanished in a flash of bright light. The barrier disappeared in another flash and the Face walked out of the alley onto the street of tall buildings. The Face looked up into the sky and noticed that three figures were moving across the starry sky.

The Face grinned insanely and decided to follow the figures.

---

The three figures happened to be Dimensiondude, TLSoulDude, and MistressofDawn. They were gliding through the air, and all of them weren't too happy. TL wasn't happy because D-Dude was holding him in his mouth…by the mane. D-Dude wasn't happy because he had to experience first-hand how badly hair tasted. Mistress wasn't happy because she was afraid of her "secret" getting out.

D-Dude found a nice flat place to land, and decided to take a break for awhile. D-Dude dropped TL and Mistress onto the steel building. TL rubbed the back of his neck and was muttering some improbable threat. Mistress looked up at the moon and paused for a moment.

"When is the full moon coming?" Mistress asked tentatively.

"Three days from today." D-Dude answered politely, "Why?"

Mistress shrugged, "Just wondering." She replied.

"We'll camp here for tonight." TL announced.

"When people are trying to kill us?" D-Dude asked.

"Don't worry, I said we'll camp not we'll sleep here." TL explained.

TL pulled out a scroll and rolled it out.

"I got this from Airnaruto, for missions with no hope for a nice rest." TL explained with a little bit of uncertainty.

When the scroll was completely unrolled, a large puff of smoke appeared and there were seven sleeping bags.

"Well, that works." Mistress said with amazement.

"Now, one of us will need to keep a watch-out, in case anyone comes to attack us." TL told the group at large.

"I'll do the first watch." D-Dude volunteered, knowing that because he was a reptile, he needed less sleep.

---

At the base, Hikari Ino had just finished the incantation. Hikari went to her room, and she locked the door behind her. Hikari's room had golden wallpaper and floor. Her bed was the color of silver, and under her bed was a golden case. She pulled out the case and opened it. Inside was a bunch of pictures of her and DarkMagicianmon.

She picked one up, this one she treasured above all others. It was the day that she had first asked DM out on a date. She actually started to cry, because he couldn't be there to comfort her. She was also angry at the Face for tearing her lover away from her, and she put the picture away and closed the case. She put the case back from under her bed, and she slipped under her bed sheets.

---

TSS was in a dark room, surrounded by those who had been captured. He himself, still had that seal on his heart. He was also chained to a bed, and heard laughter. The same laugh from the Face, as he appeared from the shadows. TSS scowled as anger rose within him as he tried to get up.

The Face walked over to TSS and grinned insanely. The Face lowered himself so that he could look at TSS in the eye.

"You must realize TSS, that I have you Authors beaten right?" The Face asked.

TSS shook his head "There are still many Authors who will oppose you, and one of the them will defeat you." TSS reassured himself.

"Ah, but which ones can do that?" The Face asked.

"Hikari Ino, Airnaruto, TLSoulDude, JeanKazuhiza, Ranger, Shelby Pytlak, and Sonicscool." TSS answered.

"You've made some mistakes there TSS." The Face replied, "I've already captured Shelby and Ranger. As for the rest of them, I know how to beat them all and have already made plans to beat them."

"WHAT?!" TSS screamed.

"Yes, I've already captured six of you Authors." The Face replied, "Now I'm going to hunt all of you down one by one."

"You son of a-" TSS said but got cut off as the Face punched his face

"Now, now, now there is no call for foul language." The Face reasoned.

"I hate you." TSS whispered with all of the anger he could muster.

The Face pulled over a machine like the others, and stuck one wire inside of TSS' arm. TSS gasped with pain and then blacked out.

---

Chef Colette was sitting in her Triforce-style bed, she turned her head to look at her alarm clock. The alarm clock was the shape of the Master Sword pedestal, and the time was 12:00 (She was up at this time because she fell asleep at 3:00). Two hours until the Face told the city that one world would be consumed by the Heartless.

Suddenly, a ring went throughout her room and she pulled out her Author Fighter cell phone. It was a call from Hurricane's Quill, she opened up the cell phone "Hello HQ." Chef Colette greeted.

"No time for pleasantries Colette." HQ answered, "I just tried to contact Ranger and TSS."

"And?" Colette asked with worry.

"They didn't answer the phone." HQ replied, "Either their cell phones deactivated at the same time, or they've been captured."

"You sure they didn't turn off their cell phones?" Colette asked.

"That can't be the reason, all Authors aren't allowed to turn off their cell phones. In case of emergencies." HQ explained.

"I'll alert Hikari Ino." Colette replied, "By the way, how are you calling me? I thought the Face said cell phones wouldn't work."

"Our cell phones don't use satellites, our cell phones receive signals from each other from a different kind of signal." HQ explained.

"I see." Colette replied, "Goodbye."

Chef Colette hung up the phone, got up, got dressed (I won't go into details, because I might get sick if I did), left her room, and went over to Hikari Ino. Hikari was standing over those who were sitting on the couch (namely Wormtail, Lunatic, and Roscoso) looking at the TV. Colette walked over to her, and told her what HQ told her. Hikari lowered her head, "I hope they're all right." Hikari whispered.

Suddenly the TV came on, and they closed in to watch.

"Must have come on early." Roscoso said.

Here is how the message went, The Face (with his mask on) was standing on top of the Empire State Building again. He was smiling under his mask as he started to speak.

"As you all know, I issued out a request that said if none of the Authors were dead. I would release an army of Heartless onto one world." The Face announced, "I have a confession to make. It was all a hoax."

"WHAT?!" Lunatic screamed.

"Yes, yes I know. That's not very nice at all is it?" The Face asked and he burst out laughing, soon he calmed down enough to speak, "I just wanted to show you all what animals you really are."

The Face paused dramatically.

"You see, I've noticed that whenever a person is put under enough pressure he or she will do anything." The Face explained, "And just look at yourselves, you treated these people like heroes not too long ago. After my message, you turned on them and tried to kill them."

The Face waited so that what he had said could sink in.

"Thanks to you, I've managed to capture two more Authors." The Face went on, "Your half-vampire, The Shadow Syndicate, and the Twilight, Ranger24."

"Oh, please no." Hikari whispered as she started crying.

"I've one last message for the day, I have some things to do outside the city." The Face said, "So, I hope you won't mind if I leave the force field up. Oh, don't worry it lets in air…I think."

The Face laughed insanely and the message closed.

So, what do you think? I did my best on the INSANITY. Have a nice day, and you know how all chapters end.

_P.S. Stay INSANE (Is it getting repetitive?)!!!_


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, this Lunatic 121 bringing the seventh chapter of the Face of INSANITY. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope that this is above a reasonable flame. Oh, yes. I feel like giving out spoilers for the sequel. I'm only giving out this spoiler though. Actually, it's more like a mystery spoiler.

Starting from this chapter, one letter will spell out the name of the next villain. This will continue for seven chapters. You're on your own for figuring out which letters. Deadline will be on the thirteenth chapter.

I'm sorry for any form of grammar errors.

Chapter 7: Sacrifice

Lunatic was just outside the Author Base on a sunny day. When he heard a bang, he turned around to see a friend of his. This friend was called the Angelic Soldier, and smiled at the embarrassment of his friend. The Angelic Soldier has a fifty-foot wing span, brown shorts, a green shirt with an eagle on it, short brown hair, and had a double-sided axe on his back.

"ANGEL YOU JERK!" Lunatic shouted.

"Are you upset?" Angel asked teasingly.

Lunatic summoned one his chakram and pointed it at Angel.

"Don't make me tear you apart!" Lunatic threatened.

Angel sighed as he pulled out his double-sided axe and pointed it at Lunatic. Lunatic looked between his chakram, and the huge battle-axe.

"You win." Was all Lunatic had to say, "By the way, what are you doing here?"

"I just joined the Author Fighters!" Angel replied vigorously, "I just got information from God that this Face character has captured six Authors already."

"Did he say where the Face is?" Lunatic asked.

"No." Angel answered, "God has a reason for everything that happens, apparently he has a plan for you now."

"What is it? What is it? What is it?" Lunatic asked in an annoying voice.

"He's not going to tell you I'm afraid." Angel told him with a smirk.

Lunatic then went into a long rant of how angry he was at Angel. It was about to include quite a few bleeps when Angel grabbed Lunatic by the neck and shook him. Angel stopped shaking him and looked him in the eye.

"Are you going to stop now?" Angel asked even though he knew what the answer was.

Lunatic nodded looking scared, Angel dropped him onto the ground. Lunatic landed facedown on to the ground.

_Why me? _Lunatic thought to himself as he got up.

"What now?" Angel asked Lunatic.

"I say we stay here, until the Face makes his move." Lunatic replied.

"I suppose it's the only smart thing to do." Angel stated.

They went back inside where Lunatic showed him around the Author Base. Actually, Lunatic was only able to show him inside before Angel went on his own to check out the building.

---

TLSoulDude had just gotten up in the afternoon he looked around to see Mistress was already up. She was hugging her knees close to her chest, and Dimensiondude was sound asleep. TL got up silently and walked up behind Mistress, and sat down next to her. Mistress saw him out of the corner of her eye and jumped.

"You startled me!" Mistress exclaimed sounding reproachful.

"Sorry." TL apologized, "I was just wondering what was up."

"This is what's up." Mistress replied as she pulled out a cell phone.

She pressed a button and the same video of the Face's latest message.

"So it was all a trick?!" TL demanded.

"Of course it was." Dimensiondude had just gotten up.

"How did you know?" TL asked with disbelief and then it hit him, "You're clairvoyant!"

"Exactly." Dimensiondude answered.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mistress asked.

"You didn't ask." Was all Dimensiondude had to say.

Suddenly something came whizzing past TL's ear, and it flew off the building. TL turned around to see the Face himself.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." The Face apologized with sarcasm as he summoned back a rotary blade, "I promise I won't miss next time."

"I thought you said you were going to leave." Mistress stated coldly.

"Oh, don't tell me that you fell for that lie too." The Face replied, "If the people thought that I was still here don't you think they would spend all of their time looking for me?"

The Face put a hand to his forehead while he shook his head with laughter.

"So, you're the Face." TL said, "You're taller on the small screen."

The Face made a mock shock face and put a hand over his hand over his mouth.

"How dare you say that?!" The Face demanded in a mock angry voice, "I might have to kill something now."

"Then why don't you start with me?" TL asked as he curled his hands into fists.

"What a great idea!" The Face answered, "I'll have to set up a barrier though."

"Get out of here." TL whispered to D-Dude.

"What?" D-Dude whispered back, "No."

"My choice, get out of here now!" TL answered.

D-Dude flew at Mistress, picked her up and flew off with the Spirit Wings. The Face sent a bolt of electricity after them, however TL somehow absorbed it with his arm.

"DestinyZX gave my arm a special device, it allows me to absorb any form of lightning." TL explained.

"I see." The Face replied, "Well, then I suppose each of our abilities are useless."

"Except for this!" TL screamed.

TL sent a neural disruption ray at the Face who absorbed it into his hand. The Face revealed it to be a similar device to TL's.

"How did you get that?" TL asked angrily, "The only one that saw this were me, DestinyZX, and Lunatic."

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to actually tell you?" The Face asked, "If you do, then you're a complete MORON!"

TL jumped at the Face, who grabbed him by the chest fur. The Face threw TL onto the ground with a tremendous slam.

"Ouch." TL groaned.

The Face put a foot on TL's chest, and threw him upwards. The Face jumped upwards into the air and did a rotary kick. The Face grabbed TL's arm and tossed him towards the edge of the building. TL skidded off of the ground and came to a halt at the edge of the building.

TL groaned with the pain, he sent a part of the floor at the Face. When it was a few inches away from the Face, it suddenly went at TL. It stopped a few inches from his foot.

"How the-" TL was cut off in the middle of his sentence.

"Shinra Tensei." The Face interrupted, "That is the gravitational and repulsion technique, which means I can pull or push on any object without touching it."

_But, only one person knows that technique…Pain from Naruto._ TL thought to himself.

"It can also deflect any form of projectile attack." The Face bragged.

TL scowled at the Face, and he sent a bolt of red electricity at the Face. Instead of using Shinra Tensei, the Face let the red lightning come at him. The Face laughed insanely as the red lightning coursed throughout his entire body. TL looked and felt scared of the Face.

TL stopped the red lightning and let the Face fall to the ground. The Face was smoking due to the lightning's effects. The Face was grinning insanely as he looked up at TL.

"I just zapped you with enough lightning to kill a person." TL stated, "How can you still be alive?"

"I'm not human, that's how I'm still alive." The Face answered, "I'm far stronger than anyone realizes yet."

TL arched an eyebrow, and sent an aura arm at the Face. The Face got sent flying and it felt to TL that he had broken something.

"I've just broken a rib, and yet you still continue to fight?" TL asked unwillingly impressed.

"You should be more worried about yourself." The Face choked.

The Face got up (but with a limp), and summoned back his rotary blades. He dashed forward and slashed at TL. TL tried to stop the blade, however he couldn't even with his abilities. The rotary blade cut TL's cheek and blood dripped off of the end of it. TL jumped away just in case the Face intended to attack again.

"How come my powers didn't effect his weapons?" TL whispered.

"You know I can hear you right?" The Face asked, "I fused my weapons with a special jutsu, that makes sure that you can't affect them."

"DARN!" TL muttered.

The Face charged at TL and slashed at him with one of his rotary blades. TL ducked, grabbed the Face, and threw him off of the building. The Face fell off of the building as TL sat down and panted. However, the crunch of bones on concrete never came. TL looked over the edge of the building.

A hand suddenly grabbed TL and pulled him down. TL was dangling off of the Face's hand, who was standing on the wall of a building.

"Why do you persecute us?" TL asked in a growl.

The Face shrugged, "It's a living." Was all he had to say.

The Face dropped TL and let him free-fall for a while, quite a few meters before TL hit the floor. The Face used Shinra Tensei to bring him right back to him, and TL fell unconscious.

---

Snake Screamer was walking through the city.

_Someone could've mistaken this town for a ghost town._ Snake Screamer thought to himself.

Eventually, two figures landed onto the ground with their faces on the concrete. Snake Screamer ran towards them, feeling kind of concerned. He looked at the first one, he identified him as Dimensiondude. He looked at the other, it took him awhile to recognize her as MistressofDawn.

They came to after a few seconds, Dimensiondude massaged his head.

"Ouch." Was all they had to say.

"You two okay?" Snake Screamer asked.

"Yeah." Mistress answered.

"We got away from the Face." Dimensiondude answered.

"The Face?!" Snake Screamer exclaimed as he bent his knees to level himself with the two, "Tell me what happened."

They explained what had happened on the rooftop, and how TL had sacrificed himself so they could get away. Snake Screamer stood up and frowned.

"I thought the Face said he was gone." Snake Screamer stated.

"He lied to us, again." Mistress explained.

"That snake." Dimensiondude insulted, "No offense there Screamer."

"None taken, for now at least." Snake Screamer replied.

"If the Face lied to us again, then that means he'll send another message." Mistress said.

Snake Screamer pulled out his Author Fighter cell phone (which incidentally costs $10.99 a month, unless you're an Author Fighter. In which case it's free.) and speed dialed Hikari Ino.

"Hello?" Hikari asked on the other end of the cell phone.

"Hikari, the Face lied to us again." Snake Screamer announced.

"What?!" Hikari asked sounding infuriated.

"Yes." Snake Screamer answered, "He stayed in the city, and we think that he just captured TLSoulDude."

---

On the other side of the phone, Hikari dropped to her knees. She had just lost another friend to the Face. What else was the Face going to take from her? She was in her bedroom and tears were falling from her face.

"That devil." She muttered, "Why must he persecute me?"

"I don't know." Snake Screamer replied.

Suddenly, she couldn't hear Snake Screamer anymore. She looked at her cell phone to see that the Face was indeed sending another message. Here is how the Face's message went.

---

The camera was facing a small figure with a bag over his head.

"Tell us all your name." The Face's voice called out.

"TLSoulDude." The person in the bag answered.

---

Hikari gasped and more tears fell from her face.

---

The Face chuckled insanely, "Did you really stop me?" The Face asked even though everybody knew he didn't.

"No." TL answered.

"No? No? NO?!" The Face exclaimed insanely.

The Face pulled off the bag from TL, to see that he was drugged. Not drugged enough to knock him unconscious, but enough to maintain his abilities. TL's face was bloody, and bruised all over.

"THEN WHY DID YOU EVEN TRY?!" The Face screamed.

TL scowled, "Because it was the right thing to do." TL replied not looking at the Face.

"Look at me. LOOK AT ME!" The Face shouted.

TL looked at the camera with a dangerous look, "I never thought I'd ever do this." TL replied as he spat on the Face. The Face came into view and smacked TL across the face with his rotary blade. TL went unconscious and the camera went back into the Face's view.

"You see this is how insane the Authors have made the world." The Face stated, "I know, I know that I said I would leave you alone for awhile."

The Face laughed insanely, "I'm sorry, I have to laugh at how foolish you people are." The Face insulted, "You want me to stop? The Authors must throw down their weapons, and give themselves up!"

The Face paused dramatically, "This is my last message to the Author Fighters, so listen well."

The rest of the city's cell phone's, radio's, TV's, and computers all turned off at this point.

"This is your last silence, all of you have two options at this point." The Face stated, "One, you can surrender and let all of the people live. Or, two you can fight and let thousands of people die."

The Face paused, while smiling insanely and showing all of his yellow teeth.

"All of this starts in two days, when I come back. When I do return, every day that passes people WILL die and one Author will be captured." The Face promised.

The message ends right here.

---

Lunatic was watching this on his cell phone, along with the Angelic Soldier hovering over his shoulder (I don't mean that he was floating in midair). Lunatic looked up the Angelic Soldier, and he cried a few tears.

"Sorry." Soldier said.

Lunatic looked down and put his cell phone back in his pocket.

"Just makes me want to kill this man even more." Lunatic stated.

---

TL was in a dark room with the Face after the message. TL woke up and saw that the Face was done with his message. TL was chained to a chair and was still drugged.

"You'll never get away with this." TL threatened.

The Face turned around and smiled insanely, "And why is that?" The Face asked.

The Face bent over so he could look at TL face-to-face (Absolutely no pun intended).

"Because, if I'm right, and I am 98.99999998% of the time." The Face stated, "Then I've already got you Authors beaten."

TL scowled at the Face, "You haven't beaten us yet." TL replied as anger rose up within him.

The Face turned his head to the side, looking curious.

"Why is that?" The Face asked.

"There will always be those who will fight back, and those will who overcome evil." TL explained with anger, "Tyrants never succeed, you know why? Because the very people they rule over betray them, or they end up dying."

The Face burst out laughing with maniacal laughter, "You really think I'm interested in world domination?!" The Face demanded over his own laughter, "I see no pleasure in ruling over pathetic people."

The Face made a babyish face, "Mommy, mommy, I need a mommy." The Face insulted, "Can you help me find a mommy?"

The Face burst out laughing at his own joke, The Face doubled up with laughter and actually fell onto the floor. The Face laughed so hard and looked up at TL.

"You see, I find it so… pathetic on how people always go to other people on their problems." The Face explained while smiling, "They need to get a life, so instead of complaining about their problems. Why don't they just go out, and DEAL with their problems?"

TL tried with all of his might to use his aura arm, the Face saw him doing this. He waggled his finger from side-to-side and shook his head.

"Do you really think I'm stupid enough to actually slip up with the drugs?!" The Face demanded.

"Why not?" TL asked, "Nothing else you've done impressed me."

The Face raised an eyebrow as he stood up, and he summoned one of his rotary blades. He put the rotary blade up to TL's neck, TL was unfazed by this and continued to glare at the Face.

"I have work to do outside the city." The Face explained.

The Face pulled over a machine that had a cord inside of TL's arm. The Face twisted a knob on it to let in more of the sedatives.

"So, I hope you won't mind if I just leave you here?" The Face asked.

TL could feel the drugs taking their effects as he got drowsy. The Face dropped the rotary blade and it fell to the floor with a clank. The Face made several hand signs as he smiled maliciously.

"Great news!" The Face exclaimed, "Goodbye."

The Face disappeared in a puff of smoke as the drugs took their full effect. TL started to smile before he blacked out.

---

Warlord-Xana was on top of the Empire State Building, he went there just in case the Face came up there again. Warlord-Xana sighed, it was apparent that the Face wasn't coming back.

"Rats." Warlord-Xana whispered under his breath.

Warlord-Xana pulled out his cell phone and pressed the speed dial. The number was to Hurricane's Quill, who had been searching for the Face too. Warlord-Xana waited for a moment, and he eventually heard the voice of the mercenary Hurricane's Quill.

"Yes Xana?" Hurricane's Quill asked through the cell phone.

"Any luck HQ?" Xana asked in return.

"No." Hurricane's Quill answered, "It seems the Face wasn't lying when he said that he was leaving the city."

"Crap." Warlord-Xana whispered, "This guy has us at every turn, but one thing comes to mind."

"What is that?" Hurricane's Quill asked.

"How did he beat TSS?" Warlord-Xana asked, "Dimensiondude just did an investigation on where TSS was last. By the looks of it, there wasn't much of a struggle."

"Didn't he use the Spirit Eyes?" Hurricane's Quill asked.

"Yes, he did but we are still wondering how the Face knew how to defeat TSS" Warlord-Xana, "But the real question is, how did he do it with such ease?"

"Hmm…" Hurricane's Quill replied, "I guess we'll find out."

---

Hurricane's Quill was on the top of a fourteen-story building, when he was talking to Xana. Hurricane's Quill closed the phone and took out a notepad. He wrote down the names of all of the people who had been captured. When he was finished he looked at them all.

_Hmm… DarkMagicianmon must have been the first target to be captured. _HQ thought to himself, _The Face must have somehow known Iron-Mantis would be there too. So he wasn't second on the list, The Face must have changed his plans early._

HQ paused while he thought about this some more.

_He needed to take out DestinyZX so that he wouldn't shut down his barrier, and I guess Shelby was just there at the time. _HQ thought on, _After that it was taking down the strongest, or the most inspiring._

HQ's eyes widened as an idea struck him.

_If that's the Face's plan… Then he must be after, oh no! _ HQ pocketed the notepad and sped off towards the Author Base.

_Hikari!_ HQ concluded in his thoughts.

So what do you think? To Angelic Soldier, I hope that wasn't too much like the Dark Knight. I tried to change it a little bit, so I hope that it's good.

_P.S. Stay umm… Sane?_

_P.S.S. Sorry kids. I have to stick with "Stay INSANE!!!"._

_P.S.S.S. To the Anonymous Reviewer, thank you for reviewing the story._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello everybody! I hope you enjoy this chapter, please R&R and give nice reviews._

_BEWARE: The Following Fic may be AWESOME._

_SERIOUSLY: The Following Chapter may be disturbing._

Chapter 8: Rendezvous

JeanKazuhiza was working out in a room full of exercise equipment, Jean was also working out in front of Lunatic. Lunatic stared at JeanKazuhiza, Lunatic looked down as he sighed.

"What's up Loony?" Jean asked with concern.

"Oh, it's nothing." Lunatic answered, "It's just that I realized that you're only a few years older than me, and you already have three times the muscle mass than me."

"Oh come on Lunatic." Jean replied, "Here, try it."

Jean handed Lunatic one of his barbells, which happened to be a hundred-pound weight. Lunatic tried with all of his might to lift it, however he couldn't and he dropped to the ground. Jean looked down on Lunatic as he shook his head.

"Pathetic." Jean insulted.

Blood Lord Kiva came inside and looked down at Lunatic.

"Poor thing." Kiva said sympathetically

Lunatic struggled to get up, and only managed to lift the weight a quarter of an inch. Kiva whistled for somebody to get over here, and Roscoso came over and lifted the weight off of Lunatic with Psychic.

"So, what happened Loon?" Roscoso asked.

Lunatic got up, brushed the dust off of his pant legs and pointed at Jean.

"Oh, nothing…Jean just tried to KILL me!" Lunatic accused.

"Cool." Roscoso replied as he turned to Jean, "What really happened here Jean?"

Jean shrugged, "I just tried to make the kid work out."

"And your plan was to break my arms?" Lunatic asked with aggression.

---

In the same mountain that held the meeting with Oldkid, Sasuke, and Shade-Blood. It was a rocky room with one table in the center and a dim light. Shade Blood was trying to call Cobalt-Blade, and to his surprise he got an answer.

"Cobalt-Blade! Where have you been?" Shade-Blood asked.

However, Shade-Blood didn't get the gruff voice of Cobalt-Blade. Instead he got the insane voice of the Face.

"I'm sorry, but the person you're trying to reach is dead." The Face's voice could be heard not only through the cell phone, but also by everyone in the room, "Please hang up and don't try again."

The Face appeared in front of everybody, and threw away the cell phone he was holding while laughing insanely. Shade Blood was so angry that he crushed the cell phone he was holding. Shade Blood pulled out his gun and pointed it at the Face.

"I thought I told you to never show your ugly mug again." Shade Blood threatened.

"Aww. Is the little baby Shade Blood angry at me for killing Cobalt-Blade?" The Face asked mockingly.

Shade Blood pulled the trigger, and the Face moved out of the way. The Face jumped onto one hand, and started acting like a circus performer.

"And here ladies and gentlemen, is the world's greatest bullet dodger." The Face announced.

Shade Blood continually shot at the Face, who continually jumped out of the way to avoid the bullets. Shade Blood eventually ran out of bullets, and pulled out his scythes. The Face landed right in front of Shade Blood and turned his head.

"Are you going to listen to me now?" The Face asked.

Oldkid grabbed Shade Blood's arm, stopping him from trying to kill the Face.

"Let's listen to what he has to say." Oldkid requested.

Shade Blood snarled and put his scythes away, unwillingly though. The Face put his face back into position, and walked around the table.

"You don't understand why I killed Cobalt Blade." The Face informed them, "His death was necessary for me to carry out my plans."

"What plans?" Oldkid asked with interest.

"Ones that include mass murder, kidnapping, and explosives." The Face answered with excitement.

"Why did you come back though?" Oldkid asked.

"I'm kind of running out resources." The Face answered, "Although, if you help me. I can accomplish these plans."

"I say we help in this plan." Oldkid announced.

"I say no." Sasuke stated.

"Then why don't you leave?" The Face asked.

Sasuke was about to answer, when the Face came up to him and put his rotary blade to his throat.

"Before I tear out your black heart!" The Face exclaimed.

Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke, and The Face turned to Shade Blood.

"How about you Shadey?" The Face asked.

"NO!" Shade Blood screamed, "I'm not working with a lunatic!"

"Do you want to get rid of the Author Fighters?" The Face asked curiously.

"OBVIOUSLY!" Shade Blood screamed enraged.

"Then I'm your best option." The Face stated.

"What?" Oldkid and Shade Blood asked in unison.

The Face extended his arms to the sides as far as they could, with his palms facing upwards.

"I suppose you haven't heard." The Face replied.

"Heard what?" Shade Blood asked.

"Well, you see I've captured seven Authors already." The Face boasted.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Shade Blood shouted.

Shade Blood pulled out his scythes again and charged at the Face. The Face blocked Shade Blood with his rotary blades, and pulled out a small box from his jacket. The Face threw the box at Shade Blood, who caught it and opened it with one hand. Inside there were seven pictures, all of which were the captured Authors.

"What are these?" Shade Blood asked.

"Take a look at them. I'm not interested in hurting you." The Face promised, even though he smiled insanely.

Shade Blood looked at the pictures, and they were indeed Authors. All of the Authors were hooked up to machines, and drugged (except for DestinyZX). Shade Blood threw the box to Oldkid, who caught it and looked at the pictures himself. Oldkid closed the box, and looked at the Face.

"I'm impressed." Oldkid stated, "I'd be even more impressed if you had killed them."

"I know, I know." The Face replied, "But, if I did all of the people in the city would attack me. I'm not interested in fighting an army, as tempting as it is."

"I understand." Oldkid answered, "I say, yes to your proposition."

Shade Blood snarled at the Face.

"What if I say 'no'?" Shade Blood asked.

"Then the Authors probably won't get killed." The Face answered.

"Fine." Shade Blood replied, "I'll do it, but I won't like it. And I suggest you watch your back, because if you're not careful… I'll be breaking it!"

"Why, thank you Shade Blood." The Face stated, "And now, to get to work."

"I think you'll want to hear this Face." Oldkid stated, "We received news mere hours ago that two more Authors have joined."

"I've known that for days now." The Face bragged.

"WHAT?!" Shade Blood exclaimed, "HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW THAT?!"

"Here…let me tell you." The Face answered, however the screen blacked out and the voices faded.

---

Marissa (Roscoso's girlfriend) was trying to reach Roscoso with her cell phone (Have you noticed that everybody seems to have a cell phone?). A few seconds later, she got the same voice she got the other five times.

"I'm sorry, but we are unable to reach the person you are trying to call." The voice stated, "Try again later, and maybe we'll be able to connect you."

Marissa hung up the cell phone, and pocketed it. She was sitting on a grassy plain when she was trying to call Roscoso. She felt a metallic hand on her shoulder, and jumped to see Omega E-123.

"Oh, it's just you Omega." Marissa said.

"I apologize Marissa." Omega apologized, "I noticed that you were trying to contact Roscoso."

Marissa nodded, "Do you think you can call him?" Marissa asked hopefully.

"Negative." Omega answered, "It appears something is interfering with satellite signals from phones, computers, radios, and television."

"Should we go check it out?" Marissa asked.

"Error has been analyzed." Omega answered, "Invisible barrier separating New York from the rest of the world."

"Have you tried to deactivate it?" Marissa asked.

"Affirmative." Omega answered with his robotic voice, "However, fifty-digit password needed to deactivate it."

Marissa's spirits fell at that point, "How come you haven't deactivated it?" Marissa asked.

"Fifty-digit password will take indefinite amount of time." Omega answered.

"I see, in that case." Marissa replied, "Go gather Ross's team, and go to the barrier. I'll meet you there."

---

Sonicscool was in the wreckage of Ranger's fight with the Face. He was standing at the edge of the water fountain, and Sly Cooper was standing only a few feet away. Carmelita was investigating the smashed brick wall.

"It appears that Ranger had a bit of a struggle here." Sonicscool stated.

Sly looked at Sonicscool, "Can you tell what happened here?" Sly asked Sonicscool.

Sonicscool shook his head, "No, we'll need Dimensiondude for that." Sonicscool answered.

"I'm here." Dimensiondude's voice called out.

Sonicscool turned around to see the reptilian Fictronian, and shook his hand.

"Glad you're here." Sonicscool stated.

Carmelita came up to Dimensiondude and shook his head.

"Carmelita I presume." Dimensiondude said.

"Yes." Carmelita answered.

"Can you use your spirit eyes to see what happened here?" Sonicscool asked.

Dimensiondude shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I need to wait two or three days before I can use them again." D-Dude explained.

Sonicscool snapped his fingers, "Darn." Sonicscool muttered.

---

Hikari Ino awoke in her bedroom, she looked at the time and saw that it was 5 in the morning. She got up, and went to go get a glass of water, when she got to the kitchen she happened to glance out the window. She saw a glimpse of something, and was about to go outside when she felt something on the ground.

Looking down, she saw that Lunatic was lying face-flat on the ground.

"What are you doing at this hour?" Hikari asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Lunatic replied with a muffled voice.

"I'll be back." Hikari stated as she jumped out the window.

---

The thing that Hikari saw was the Face, who was walking past the Author Base by chance. He had just laid one trap when something in his mind clicked, he turned his head to the Author Base to confirm it.

_Ah, so Hikari Ino is after me, now the fun REALLY begins_ The Face thought to himself while smiling insanely.

---

Hikari Ino had been walking for awhile, and was just about to give up when there was a flash. Hikari looked behind her to see a barrier, and summoned a bit of magic to attack it. The magic bounced off of the barrier without even making a scratch. Hikari heard some laughing and turned around to see the Face a few inches from her own face.

Hikari jumped back against the barrier, Hikari sent a spell at the Face. The Face quickly stepped aside, and ran at superhuman speed at Hikari. Hikari was barely able to stop the punch from the Face, and she sent her elbow into the Face's arm. The Face screamed while he was laughing and fell onto the ground.

"Crucio." Hikari whispered her spell.

As much as Hikari hated the Face, she couldn't bear to see the torture curse hurt anybody. The Face squirmed around on the ground, as he felt the curse hurt every part of his body. The Face summoned up the strength to snap his fingers and a force field came up. The Face stopped squirming as the flow of magic stopped, the Face got up and reached into his pockets.

"Now, Hikari you have to realize that I understand every bit of your pain." The Face announced.

Hikari shook her head, "No, you don't." Hikari replied.

"Actually, I do know your pain." The Face answered, "I've had everything taken away from me too."

The Face summoned his rotary blade with a flurry of blue flames. He put the rotary blade up to eye-level, and looked at all of the blades one-by-one.

"You want to know how I got the idea for these weapons?" The Face answered.

The Face lowered his weapon, and looked Hikari right in the eye looking sad.

"Before I came here, my adoptive father was addicted to drugs." The Face stated, "And one night, he goes a little bit too far with them."

The Face's attitude changed into one of horror as he seemed to remember the scene.

"I go to my bedroom, and lock the door." The Face continued, "He breaks off the doorknob and enters my room with a knife, and he says 'you're pathetic, you don't deserve to live, and I'm going to end your suffering'."

Hikari had a look of terror too as she heard what the Face was saying.

"I jump out towards the window, however he takes the knife and twirls it to cut me." The Face stated, "He grabs me before I can escape and he starts to hit me, and it was at that time my abilities activated."

Hikari was clutching her fists in anger and in fear.

"I somehow activated a Chidori, and it killed him on the spot." The Face explained, "After he was dead, I looked down onto his body and smiled. And it was at that time I got the idea for these weapons."

Hikari was confused on whether she should be angry at the Face, or sympathize him on that story. The Face's attitude suddenly changed as he snapped back to reality, and he pulled out two small objects. One was a dart gun, and the other was a small red button.

"I'm going to give you a choice now." The Face announced, "I can either shoot you with this dart gun, or I can press this button and activate a nuclear bomb within the city."

Hikari was now convinced that she should be angry at the Face. Hikari fell to her knees as the choice gripped her.

"Oh, and don't think about using magic to stop this dart." The Face declared, "It's immune to magic, and once I've set up the bomb there is no way you can stop it."

Hikari looked down onto the ground, "Shoot me." Hikari ordered sadly.

The Face shrugged and put the button onto the ground, the Face shot Hikari with the dart gun. Hikari instantly fell to the floor as the barrier disappeared around them. The Face looked at a cruise ship that was just within eye-reach. The Face pulled out another button from his coat pockets, and pressed it.

The ship instantly exploded, and the Face grabbed Hikari and teleported away in a puff of smoke.

---

Hurricane's Quill was heading towards the Author Base, it was 8 o'clock. HQ's eyes were blood shot and he dashed into the Base. HQ looked onto the scene, Lunatic was answering questions to Wormtail.

"Then what happened?" Wormtail asked kindly.

"She jumped out of the Base and disappeared from my view." Lunatic answered.

"What happened here?!" HQ demanded.

"Hikari Ino has just gone missing." Wormtail explained.

HQ kicked a hole in the wall, "Damn." HQ cursed.

"There's no call for foul language." Lunatic answered.

"You need to get a grip on yourself HQ." Wormtail commented.

"What's going on here?" It was Airnaruto, he had just come into the room.

---

MistressofDawn was heading back to the Author Base with D-Dude and Snake Screamer.

_It's only one night away. _Mistress thought to herself.

"You okay there?" Snake Screamer asked Mistress.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine." Mistress answered.

"Are you sure?" Snake Screamer asked, "You look a little pale."

"I'm FINE!" Mistress snapped.

"Calm down, what's troubling you?" Snake Screamer asked again.

Mistress sighed as she looked down on the ground, "I'm going on my own way now." Mistress announced.

Snake Screamer was going to protest, but he decided better of it. Mistress walked away into a different street than Snake Screamer.

"Was it something I said?" Snake Screamer asked himself.

---

Hikari Ino woke up in a dark room with one dim light, in front of her was the Face. He was sitting two inches in front of her. She started when she saw him, and the Face cackled with hysterical laughter.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Did I startle you?" The Face asked mockingly.

"Why are you persecuting us?" Hikari asked with sorrow.

"I'm going to ask a better question." The Face stated, "Why do you fight Darksides or Anti-Authors like myself?"

"Because you are evil." Hikari answered.

"I'm sorry Hikari, but right and wrong have no proper definition." The Face declared, "There is no right or wrong in this world, there is only a point of view."

"That's insane." Hikari replied, "The Authors don't try to kill people, the same with many of the people you have killed."

"You people share some of the same kind of ethics. However, as I proved, these people, given the choice, will turn on you like wild animals." The Face explained, "I hate to break your heart, but that's the truth of the world."

Hikari tried to summon up the Imperious Curse, however she couldn't for some reason.

"I HATE it when people think I'm stupid." The Face went on, "I'm not going to slip up on the drugs, and now it's time for my REAL plans to begin."

"We will stop you Face, no matter what happens." Hikari Ino stated.

The Face laughed insanely and whacked Hikari Ino over the head with a rotary blade. Hikari began to cry, and she blacked out.

So what do you think? I hope you enjoyed it. And Ranger, if I got Shade Blood wrong, please don't tear out my heart, shove it down my throat, and then perform surgery to get it back out again. Give nice reviews, Flamers will be beaten to death, then burned alive, and then be kept on bread and water for the next three weeks.

P.S. Everybody stay as sane as the Face (Or the Joker, whichever you prefer).


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everybody! How's everything going? I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you will enjoy this one too. Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you that the name of the villain will be in the chapter names.

_Surprise_

_Rendezvous_

_And remember that we still have five more chapters, so don't make any guesses yet._

Chapter 9: Rising Moon

Erinbubble was in her bedroom lying on her bed while staring at the ceiling.

_Let's see, the Face said he was going to capture one person every day._ Erinbubble thought, _Who's going to be next?_

Erinbubble got up and walked out of her room into the living room. Wormtail was looking at his cell phone and looking at the Face's message.

"What are you doing?" Erinbubble asked.

Wormtail started and looked at Erinbubble, "Don't do that!" Wormtail exclaimed.

"Umm… You're the one who needs to calm down." Erinbubble explained.

Wormtail took a long breath, "Sorry, I'll be okay." Wormtail stated.

"So, what were you doing?" Erinbubble asked.

"I was trying to figure out where the Face is." Wormtail explained, "Wherever he is, it is being avoided by our radar."

"Well, keep up the work." Erinbubble complimented.

"I'm also trying to figure out why the Face is doing this in the first place." Wormtail added.

Erin raised an eyebrow, "What's the point of that?" She asked.

"If we can figure out his motives, then we may be able to get him." Wormtail answered.

"Criminals aren't complicated Wormtail, you know that." Erin stated, "All you need to know is what they're after."

"I don't think he's like anybody else we've met." Wormtail explained, "See, I think that he's not like Oldkid who wants to kill constantly. Nor he is like Sephiroth who wants revenge."

"Is he like the Joker who wants to see the world burn?" Erin asked.

"No, he just wants to sit and watch other people suffer." Wormtail explained.

---

Whiteling was sitting at a park bench, observing the people who were coming and going. The park was covered in grass and flowers, and had no definite shape to it. Whiteling was wondering how the Face was capturing everybody, and more importantly where he was hiding them.

Eventually, someone came up behind her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who!" The person exclaimed.

Whiteling started as the person covered her eyes, and promptly shot an energy blast at him. She turned around to see that it was Warlord-Xana that she had hit.

"Sorry." Whiteling apologized.

Warlord-Xana got up, "It's okay." Xana answered.

"What's up?" Whiteling asked.

"Well, the Face is planning another capture today." Xana explained, "I thought it would be best to find another Author and stick around with him, and make sure nobody else gets captured."

"I see." Whiteling replied, "So, now what?"

"Let's go find some other members, and make sure nobody else gets captured." Xana suggested.

"Let's go." Whiteling answered.

Whiteling got up, and ran off with Warlord-Xana.

---

Back at the Author Base, Lunatic was having his favorite lunch (which is ramen, mmm…). Until he heard a rather loud grunting sound, he got up to go see what the problem was. It turned out to the Angelic Soldier, who was trying to pull out a light blue echidna from the barrier. Soldier had one foot on the barrier, and was trying as hard as he could to pull out the echidna.

"What are you doing Soldier?" Lunatic asked.

"Trying to get my buddy out of here." Soldier explained.

"Your buddy?" Lunatic asked.

Lunatic looked down at the light blue echidna, and turned his head.

"Frost right?" Lunatic asked.

"Yeah, OUCH!" Frost answered as he screamed.

"How did you get in there?" Lunatic asked while stifling laughter.

"I tried to use a- OUCH- dimensional portal- OUCH- to get in here- OUCH- and I got stuck-OUCH!" Frost screamed.

It was such a funny thing that Lunatic burst-out laughing.

"When I get out of here, you'll wish you were never born kid." Frost muttered under his breath.

Lunatic walked back to dining room to get back to his ramen, to see that it was gone.

"WHAT THE-?!" Lunatic got cut-off in mid-scream.

Lunatic got cut-off because his own sensei Airnaruto had knocked him unconscious. Airnaruto looked down at Lunatic and shook his head as he pulled out a notepad.

"Needs to be more aware of surroundings." Airnaruto muttered as he put the notepad away.

---

Mistress looked up at the sky, and saw that it was getting dark. She was in an alleyway, and was heading towards a special cell. She spotted the hidden cell, it was hidden behind a trashcan. She pushed it aside and got down to crawl into a hole in the wall. However, before she got inside a hand grabbed her and tossed her up against a wall.

Mistress looked up and saw that it was the Face, who was hanging off a rope attached to the top of the building.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you wanting to get into that cell?" The Face asked mockingly.

Mistress jumped up at the Face, who flipped off of the rope and landed in front of Mistress. Mistress grabbed his arm and pushed his body forward, the Face landed on his back with a thump on the pavement. The Face was bleeding from the back of the head, the Face grabbed Mistress's leg and quickly pushed it to the side.

Mistress landed on her hands and quickly jumped off of them to get back on her feet. She did let go of the Face's arm in order to do this. The Face swung his legs around to trip Mistress, who wasn't prepared this time and landed face-flat. The Face got up and performed five hand-signs, chains came up from the ground and bound Mistress to the ground.

"Please!" Mistress begged, "You're in real danger here, you don't know what's going to happen."

"Oh, but I do." The Face answered, "And it's going to happen soon."

The Face looked up at the sky, it was still quite a long time until it would show. The only thing he was going to do, was wait.

---

Nukid was staring at the television, which had a woman's bathing suit showing. Nukid was staring at the models, at one in particular until the TV sparked and part of it exploded.

"WHAT?!" Nukid screamed.

Fortune 'Lucky' Glyph walked into Nukid's view, "You shouldn't be watching that anyway." Lucky announced.

"You caused it?" Nukid asked fighting his aggression.

"Yes." Lucky answered, "Now, why don't you go out and find the Face?"

"You're not going to let me watch TV if I try aren't you?" Nukid asked.

Lucky shook her head, and unceremoniously sent a wind spell to get Nukid out. Once outside the Author Base, Nukid was muttering what sounded like death threats under his breath.

---

Outside the Author Base, Angel had just gotten Frost out of the hole in the barrier. Frost got sent flying up against the wall of the Author Base.

"FINALLY!" Frost screamed as his voice suddenly changed into a mutter, "Now, time to go kill Lunatic."

Frost disappeared in a dimension portal, and Angel massaged his arms. Angel decided to go try and find the Face. He was about to take off, when he heard a scream. He went to investigate the scream, the instant he walked in he saw that Lunatic was frozen solid. Frost was leaning up against the now frozen Lunatic, and laughed out loud.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh at the ninja who's going to tear your arms out!" Lunatic threatened.

"Good luck with that." Soldier answered with a chuckle, "Well, I'm off."

Angel went out the front door, spread his wings and took off right after Lunatic started making violent threats. Airnaruto came in, and knocked Lunatic unconscious by chopping him on the temples. Airnaruto pulled out his notepad again and wrote down something.

"Needs to cool down that temper." Airnaruto muttered under his breath.

Airnaruto pocketed his notepad and walked away.

---

Mistress was struggling against the chains as the Face stood above her. The Face looked up at the sky to see that night was a few minutes away.

"Please!" Mistress begged, "You don't know what you're doing!"

The Face looked down upon Mistress with pity.

"Oh, but I do know who I'm dealing with." The Face answered maliciously.

"PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS!" Mistress screamed at the top of her lungs.

The Face looked at the sky again to see that the full moon was coming out of the clouds.

"Now time for a challenge." The Face muttered.

Mistress screamed at the top of her lungs as her body began to change. Her arms and legs grew and got hairy, her head became more and more dog-like, and her hands grew to the size of a bear's paws. The Face smiled at what he beheld, a werewolf. Suddenly, Mistress broke free of the chains and spun around to hit the Face with her paw.

The Face got smashed into the wall by the force of the hit. Mistress howled at the moon, and she pounced at the Face. The Face jumped out of the way and hit Mistress with a small amount of electricity. The electricity that ran through Mistress's body didn't hurt much, but it did sting like crazy.

The Face jumped over Mistress, when he landed he had his back turned to her. Mistress turned around just a second too late, as the Face had just sent another bit of electricity. Mistress groaned as the stinging grew, and the Face jumped up the wall and stuck to it. Mistress jumped up and attempted to bite the Face, however the Face grabbed her snout and stuck his head inside her mouth.

"Hmm… a little too dark for me to see, perhaps if I add a little bit of light." The Face cackled as he sent more electricity into Mistress through his hands.

Mistress grabbed the Face's hands and threw him against the opposite wall. The Face summoned a little more electricity and sent it at Mistress, who jumped out of the way just in time. Mistress reached the wall the Face was on, and hit him over the head with her paw. The Face fell to the ground and landed on his back, as Mistress came down with a crash.

Mistress picked up the Face, and was about to crush his skull with her teeth. The Face suddenly summoned a lot of electricity and sent it coursing through Mistress' body. Mistress howled as the pain went through her entire body, and fell to her hands and knees. The Face looked up at the sky and saw that clouds were covering up the moon, Mistress had transformed back into a human (with her clothes on, thankfully).

Mistress gasped with the pain and clenched her hands into fists. Mistress looked up at the Face and saw that he was actually smiling.

"What's so funny?" Mistress asked.

"Well, I just put lot's electricity inside of you." The Face stated without looking down.

"So?" Mistress asked through gritted teeth.

The Face looked down at Mistress, "All of that electricity is stored inside you, waiting to come out at the right amplifier." The Face answered, "And guess what?"

The Face leaned in to Mistress' ear, "It's going to rain tonight." The Face whispered.

Mistress gasped and looked up to see that rain was indeed falling from the sky. Mistress felt something inside of her struggle and then explode. Mistress's entire body was then being shocked as she screamed, The Face smiled and then pulled out a small scroll. He rolled out the scroll and out of a puff of smoke a rocket appeared.

The Face set down the hand-held rocket (Which was about four feet tall), and pressed four different buttons. The rocket took off and headed to a nearby building, the Face turned to Mistress who was unconscious. The Face teleported her in a puff of smoke, and looked at his list of people to capture (NO SPOILERS).

---

It was the afternoon, and Xemnas1992 was playing a virtual reality game that DestinyZX had designed. In the game, Xemnas was surfing (what else would he be doing?) and loving it. He felt everything, the breeze of the wind, the smell of the ocean, and the sharks that were about to try and attack him. Xemnas was about to clobber the shark when it suddenly turned off.

Xemnas looked around his beach-based room and saw nobody. Xemnas took of his virtual reality goggles off to get a better look, and still saw nothing. Xemnas shrugged and put the goggles back off.

_Must have been a glitch._ Xemnas thought to himself.

However, when Xemnas turned his head back to the original position he started. Lunatic was hanging upside down from the ceiling and was grinning mischievously.

"YOU IDIOT!" Xemnas screamed.

Lunatic let his back fall of the ceiling while sticking to it with his hands.

"Oh, come on Xemnas can't you take a joke?" Lunatic asked with a snigger.

"Not when I'm the one taking them." Xemnas answered.

Lunatic laughed some more, when something hit him from the back and he fell to the floor. Out of the wall came Airnaruto again, and yet again he pulled out a notepad and wrote something down.

"Needs to be less rude." Airnaruto muttered under his breath.

Airnaruto pocketed the notepad and pulled Lunatic out of the room.

---

Dimensiondude was at the wreckage of the Face and Ranger, with Sonicscool and his group. Dimensiondude was sniffing about, and Carmelita had a magnifying glass out and was investigating the water fountain. Sly was slumped up against the wall (while taking 'casual' glances at Carmelita), while Sonicscool was following D-Dude.

"Hmm… interesting, there is a smell of electricity about." Dimensiondude stated, "Also, something smells like blood."

Carmelita raised an eyebrow, and looked at Dimensiondude who was just a few feet away.

"But, there is no blood on the crime scene." Carmelita replied.

"I know that, but still there is no mistaking the scent of blood." Dimensiondude answered, "It appears, that Ranger put up some fight."

"RANGER?!" Sonicscool screamed, "You mean Ranger was the one who fought this battle?"

"Yeah." Dimensiondude answered, "Who else could have done something this powerful?"

"How much longer before you can use those 'Spirit eyes' of yours?" Sly asked.

---

Chef Colette was in the living room with Hurricane's Quill, Warlord-Xana, and Airnaruto. Chef was having a nice conversation with the three, when suddenly her cell phone started ringing. She looked at the phone to see that it was a text message from MistressofDawn. Chef opened her cell phone to read the message.

_Chef! This is Mistress, I'm trapped in warehouse 15 at the docks! Hurry now!_

Chef closed her cell phone and got up to leave.

"Who was that from?" HQ asked.

Chef turned around to face HQ, "It was from Mistress, she's being held at a warehouse at the docks." Chef explained.

Warlord-Xana stood up, "I'm going!" Xana announced and was about to leave the building.

Xana was about to leave when HQ stopped him with a hand.

"No, you are needed here for now." HQ stated, "You can't do a rescue mission now."

Xana sighed and looked at the ground, "Fine." Xana replied, "Thrash him for me."

Hurricane's Quill nodded and went to leave. Lunatic appeared by Airnaruto's shoulder and looked around.

"What's going on here?!" Lunatic screamed.

Airnaruto punched Lunatic in the face, forcing him to fall forward. Airnaruto pulled out the notepad again and wrote something in there.

"Needs to stop screaming." Airnaruto muttered.

However, Airnaruto was chopped at the temples and he fell unconscious. There were two Lunatics behind the fall Airnaruto, and one of them reached into Airnaruto's pocket and pulled out the notepad. The Lunatic wrote something down in Airnaruto's notepad.

"Needs to STOP knocking me unconscious." Lunatic muttered.

Lunatic set the notepad back into Airnaruto's pocket, and all three of them vanished in a puff of smoke.

---

Hurricane's Quill was in the empty garage and was about to leave on his Skimmer, when Lunatic appeared in a puff of smoke in front of his Skimmer.

"I'm coming too!" Lunatic stated with extreme vigor, "I'd like to cream that madman as well."

Hurricane's Quill sighed, "Okay, you can come as back-up." HQ stated, "I'll let you ride on back."

Lunatic hopped onto the back of the motorcycle as HQ got on, Hurricane's Quill turned his motorcycle on and took off with Lunatic.

---

Meanwhile in a dark room with a dim light (recognize anything?) the Face was using Mistress' cell phone, with her watching his every move. Mistress was chained to a chair (I need to stop that, but it's pretty much the only thing I can think of.) and the Face's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Just as I thought, another Author is coming for me." The Face declared with as much insanity as he could put it, "Time for a party, unfortunately I have no snacks so I'll bring PARTY FAVORS!"

The Face pulled out three kunai knives and threw them at Mistress, which missed by inches. The Face's eyes were back into position (thankfully), and he focused them on Mistress.

"Do you realize the pain that you're causing people?" Mistress asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes. But, oh come now." The Face answered, "People don't have great relationships with each other."

"WHAT?!" Mistress croaked.

"Yes, you see I've noticed that people have MUCH better relationships with animals than people." The Face answered, "People walk up the streets, and adore at the pets people have. However, if the person doesn't have a pet with them. They ignore them as much as they can."

"That's insane!" Mistress choked out, "The Authors are very close."

"True, but that's because you share a common goal." The Face stated, "However, a person that has barely anything in common with you, will probably won't want to have anything to do with you."

The Face laughed insanely and whacked Mistress on the head with a rotary blade. Mistress instantly blacked out, and the Face disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_I've reached the 100-review mark! WAHOO!_

_Thanks to DM, Airnaruto, Nukid, Shelby, Phoenix of Darkness, heck with it THANK YOU ALL!!!_

_To Ranger: Sorry about Shade-Blood, please forgive me._

_P.S. Must stay INSANE!!!_

_P.S.S. There is a 0.000000000001% percent chance of me going sane. SO SORRY! I'll try to lower it!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Good day everybody! How's everything going? Oh, yeah, I'm going to give in to this. The name of the last chapter was supposed to be: Only one left. However, I made a mistake and put that one in instead._

So, right now we have.

_Surprise_

_Rendezvous_

_Only one left._

_And we still have four more chapters to go through. Again, don't start guessing right now. I've reached double digits on chapters! YIPPIE!_

_I hope you have a good time reading this (laughs like the Joker)!_

Chapter 10: Retaliation

Hurricane's Quill and Lunatic were speeding down the city on the Skimmer, and they were having an argument on which direction to go.

"Left! Left! Left! Turn left it's a short cut!" Lunatic screamed as fast as he could.

"Quiet! Quiet! Quiet! Be quiet right now shrimp!" Hurricane's Quill screamed back just as fast.

"TURN LEFT! I've just as much power of this thing as you do!" Lunatic shouted.

"NO! DON'T DO THAT!" HQ ordered.

Lunatic had forced the bike to turn left, and made the bike buck the riders off when it hit a rather low bar.

"I knew I should've forced him to stay home." HQ muttered before he got sent flying.

Lunatic and HQ got sent flying towards the end of the street (they landed on the ground face-flat), and to HQ's amazement they ended up at the docks with a long line of warehouses. Lunatic looked at HQ with scrutiny, he did this because HQ looked like he was regretting this.

"Why are you looking like that?" Lunatic asked suspiciously.

"Never mind." HQ answered calmly.

HQ got up, and walked among the warehouses.

_11, 12, 13, 14… 15!_ Hurricane's Quill thought to himself.

HQ ran into the steel warehouse closely followed by Lunatic. However, to the duo's amazement they didn't see MistressofDawn, they saw the Face who was smiling and holding his stereotypical dart gun.

"Where's Mistress?!" Lunatic demanded.

"I'm so sorry, but the person you are trying to reach is unavailable." The Face answered, "However, if you were to try again maybe we could connect you."

"You mean this was a trap?!" HQ shouted.

"You are correct sir!" The Face stated, "And now I must capture one of you, goodbye."

The Face with inhuman speed pointed the dart gun at HQ and fired, for some reason the tranquilizer dart missed. HQ did feel a gust of wind where the dart missed, and spun around to see Airnaruto standing in the doorway.

"Sensei!" Lunatic exclaimed with amazement, "Umm… You aren't angry at me for knocking you unconscious are you?"

"We'll deal with that later Loon." Airnaruto answered, "Right now, we'll deal with the Face. Thankfully, I brought a partner."

Airnaruto stepped aside to let Kitten-Hachi-Chan come into view, and Lunatic grinned with the growing chance of their victory. The Face merely stared at them all, and his stare grew as a very loud bang went through the air. A nearby window smashed open, and the Angelic Soldier came in through it.

"I'm glad you could make my friend!" Lunatic exclaimed.

"Same here!" Soldier replied with enthusiasm.

"Let's kick his butt!" Airnaruto shouted.

"Let's go!" Kitten-Hachi-Chan cheered.

"Let's get this started!" Hurricane's Quill exclaimed.

"Now that's unfair!" The Face stated, "I go to all of the trouble of building these traps, and then three more Authors arrived than planned."

"Too bad." Soldier replied.

"Do you know how long it takes to set up these traps?" The Face asked.

"I don't really care." Lunatic answered as he ran at the Face.

Lunatic swung at the Face with one of his chakram, who dropped the dart gun and summoned a rotary blade to block Lunatic.

_Hmm… The Face summoned that weapon the same way Lunatic summons his chakram. Only his is a blue flame._ Airnaruto thought to himself.

The Angelic Soldier dashed forward with his wings, and hit the Face with his double-sided axe. Soldier instantly saw something from the Face's past.

---

Inside the memory, a younger version of the Face was running in a dark forest. Tears were on his face and he was being pursued by a mob of people. The Face looked back at the mob with all of their torches, pitchforks, and axes.

---

The Face grabbed Soldier's arm and swung him around. The Face threw Soldier at Lunatic, who just couldn't get out of the way in time. Lunatic toppled under the weight of Soldier, and Airnaruto summoned a giant burst of wind at The Face. The Face tried to stand his ground, however he got blown away and got smashed into the steel wall. Airnaruto pulled out a kunai knife and dashed at The Face, who back-flipped onto the wall and jumped away.

Hurricane's Quill took out his Akelela and swung at the Face. The Face blocked it with a rotary blade and kicked HQ into the opposite wall. While he was still in mid-air, Kitten-Hachi-Chan (we'll just call her 'Kitty' okay) sent a barrage of ice shards at the Face. The Face got hit with every one of the ice shards, and Kitty sent a burst of ice at the Face that froze him solid.

The Face's frozen body fell to the floor with a thud, Kitty walked over to the frozen body. She heard a voice call out when she was close, and she didn't like what it said.

"Fire Release: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" The Face screamed under the ice.

A giant burst of flame came out of the frozen Face, and melted his ice along with nearly burning Kitty.

The Face got up steaming due to the fact that he had just been unfrozen, and he smiled at Kitty, "Did you think you could defeat me by turning up the air-conditioning?" The Face asked mockingly.

The Face pulled off the glove to his left hand. Soldier got up and looked at the Face's tattoo on his hand, Lunatic saw it and recognized it as his own.

_I have a mark similar to that on my right hand._ Lunatic thought, _Maybe he's…_

"YOU'RE A THEIF!" Lunatic screamed.

The Face turned his head to Lunatic and stared at him, "Sue me." The Face answered.

The Face took his index finger and pressed three different points on the star, leaving only the centerpiece.

"Wait, how did you do that?" Lunatic asked.

The Face scoffed, "As if I have to tell you." The Face answered.

The Face jumped forward at HQ (who had just fallen to the floor) and attempted to kill him with a rotary blade. Soldier jumped forward at sonic speed and caught the Face in mid-air. The Face grabbed Soldier, and smashed his head into the wall Soldier was trying to pound him into. The Face jumped away from Soldier knowing full well that he wasn't dead.

HQ transformed into a tiger form and pounced onto the Face and began slashing his face. The Face with incredible strength kicked HQ up into the air and jumped after him. Kitty stopped him just in time and froze him solid again. The Face fell to the floor with a thump, Airnaruto dashed forward while performing several hand-signs, while Lunatic was charging his chakra.

The Face broke free with another Dragon Flame Jutsu and kicked Airnaruto in the face. Lunatic was apparently preparing Chidori and dashed forward at The Face. The Face turned around to see Lunatic getting closer and closer, however before Lunatic could hit the Face with his electricity, it became a little spark and only hurt the Face a little bit.

Lunatic chuckled nervously, "You aren't offended by my trying to zap you were you?" Lunatic asked nervously.

The Face squinted dangerously at Lunatic, next second the ninja was being sent flying to the other side of the warehouse. The Face looked around the warehouse to see where the Authors were. HQ was a few yards behind him, Kitty was a few yards away from HQ, Lunatic was lying on the ground on the opposite side of the warehouse, Airnaruto was hanging upside down from the ceiling, and Soldier was flying in the air quite a few meters from himself

.

The Face sighed as he gathered up his chakra, preparing for one final blow.

_He can't possibly think about doing that! Scratch that, he's going to do it. _Airnaruto thought.

"EVERYBODY MOVE!" Airnaruto shouted.

"Wait, what?" Lunatic asked, "We're just starting to win."

"He's gathering a HUGE amount of chakra for a forbidden jutsu." Airnaruto explained quickly.

"EXACTLY!" The Face screamed, "Oh, and good luck dodging it!"

Kitty sent a barrage of ice bullets at the Face, all of them bounced off of some force field.

"Crud." Lunatic stated.

"Get out of here!" HQ ordered.

"No! Not without you HQ!" Airnaruto answered defiantly.

"JUST DO IT, YOU FOOL!" HQ screamed.

Airnaruto was about to protest when HQ gave him a stern look, and he decided it was the only way. Airnaruto performed a single hand-sign and vanished in a puff of smoke, closely followed by Kitty.

Lunatic made two hand-signs, "Lunatic Style: Run-Away Jutsu!" Lunatic screamed as he too vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Go Soldier." HQ commanded.

Soldier smiled grimly and took off at mach 1, leaving only the Face and HQ. HQ turned to the Face who was smiling.

"Let's get this over with." HQ stated while closing his eyes.

"Yes, let's." The Face agreed.

HQ expected a giant bang and something very hot pounding into him, when he opened his eyes he only saw the Face a few inches in front of him. The Face performed an uppercut and sent HQ up into the air, The Face jumped up into the air and smashed HQ onto the ground. The Face landed on the ground next to HQ and sent a bolt of electricity into HQ's body.

HQ screamed as the electricity went into his nervous system and caused him to go unconscious.

---

When HQ woke up, he was in the dark room with a dim light. The Face was lying on the ground with his hands under his head. The Face looked up at HQ and smiled a dangerous smile, and got up slowly never taking his eyes off of HQ.

"So, you're finally awake." The Face stated when he was at his full height.

HQ snarled at the Face and tried to lunge forward at the madman, however his muscles didn't move at all.

"You see, I put in a special kind of drug that disables your nervous system." The Face explained, "I've had enough of the Authors whining, I'm afraid I've run out of the stuff though. Pity."

The Face smiled as he leaned closer to HQ, who only had enough strength to snarl at the Face. The Face smiled as summoned one of his rotary blades, and he showed it to HQ.

"You want to know how I got the idea for these blades?" The Face asked menacingly.

The Face turned the rotary blade very slowly in his hand, marveling at its design and complexity.

"See, my adoptive mother thought it would be a good idea if I saw a psychiatrist." The Face explained, "However, with my brains and skill I managed to drive the man to the point of insanity. He got so furious that he took a nearby electric fan and threw it at me."

The Face paused all the while smiling his malicious grin.

"Before it hit me, I somehow moved out of the way just in time and caught it." The Face stated, "Then, the psychiatrist didn't understand how I had done it and jumped out of a window. My mother didn't understand how I had done it, or how I could've possibly forced a psychiatrist to jump out a window. She grabbed a gun in her hand-bag and shot herself in the head."

The Face put the rotary blade up to HQ's neck, a small drop of blood came down from the sharp end.

"It felt so good to hear their screams, then I looked at the fan and realized what a great weapon I could make from it." The Face said, "And that's how I got the idea for these weapons."

The Face pulled his rotary blade away from HQ and activated it. A buzz went through the air as the rotary blade spun faster and faster.

"I hope you enjoyed that little story aaaand… GOODBYE!" The Face screamed as he smashed the flat end of the rotary blade on HQ's head.

---

Sonicscool was still in the same battleground where the Face and Ranger had met. Dimensiondude was sniffing about in the water fountain, while the others watched him. D-Dude was sniffing the crater and he suddenly reared his head back, as a foul odor reached him.

"What's up?" Sly asked D-Dude.

"This crater, it smells like… blood." D-Dude stated, "I still need one more day in order to understand what happened here."

"So what do we do until then?" Sonicscool asked.

D-Dude turned to the trio and walked towards them, "I'm afraid we'll have to wait." D-Dude answered.

"WHAT?!" Carmelita demanded, "But, crime mustn't go unpunished!"

"I know that, but I can't do anything at all at this point." D-Dude answered calmly.

Sly Cooper took a long sigh and placed a hand on Carmelita's shoulder, "Keep your hand off me." Carmelita ordered.

Sly decided to be smart and took his hand off of her quickly.

---

X Prodigy was in a small steel room surrounded by four guys with hand-held machine guns.

"Now, now, there is no need for violence." X Prodigy stated (while privately thinking the complete opposite which was 'DIE!!!').

The four guys all shot at X at the same time, X ducked and pulled out his own gun and fired. X Prodigy's bullet missed one man, and bounced off the wall to hit another man in the heart. X Prodigy back-flipped onto another man and crossed his legs over the man's neck X twisted and felt a snap, the man's neck was broken.

X Prodigy jumped off of the body as the other two started shooting at him. X pointed his gun at the wall and fired twice, the bullets bounced off of the walls and hit the two men in the legs. X Prodigy landed on the ground and shot the men dead with his gun. X Prodigy walked towards the men who were just a few feet apart from him, and examined their bodies.

It was at that time that X Prodigy realized something… he wasn't the best at examining bodies. X Prodigy sighed and decided he would go through the men's pockets, the first man only had the usual carry-on items (such as guns, grenades, knives, and brass knuckles). However, the other man had a thin bottle with a grayish liquid inside of it. X Prodigy had no idea what it was, he surmised that the only one who could tell what it was would be Dimensiondude. X Prodigy pocketed the small bottle and left the room.

---

Airnaruto, Lunatic, and Kitten-Hachi-Chan appeared at the Author Base in a puff of smoke. Kitty immediately ran at Lunatic and hugged him, Lunatic was kind of confused on what to do. Airnaruto sighed as he shook his head, and walked away into the Author Base.

Lunatic's eyebrows met in confusion as he walked into the Author base, Airnaruto was explaining to Fortune 'Lucky' Glyph what had happened.

"Then we transported ourselves back here." Airnaruto concluded.

"I see." Lucky replied, "So HQ has been captured by the Face."

"So, any news when we were gone?" Lunatic asked suddenly.

Fortune Glyph jumped as she didn't notice that Lunatic had just entered the room, and glared daggers at him.

"Must you make an entrance?" Fortune Glyph asked sternly.

Lunatic and Airnaruto nodded in unison, "Oh, Lunatic I have one thing to tell you." Airnaruto stated.

"What?" Lunatic asked exasperatedly.

Airnaruto quickly and silently created a shadow clone behind Lunatic, which knocked him unconscious on the spot. Airnaruto's clone vanished as the real Airnaruto walked up to Lunatic, he shook his head and pulled out his notepad. He was going to write something on it, he paused his pen an inch away from the paper.

_Scrap this. _Airnaruto thought to himself.

Airnaruto tore the notepad into ribbons, Airnaruto dropped the notepad on what he thought was the floor. What the burning notepad actually landed on, was Lunatic's shirt. Fortune Glyph noticed this, and summoned up a water spell to douse the flames.

Airnaruto walked out the front door, not taking notice that he had just set Lunatic's shirt on fire. Once Airnaruto was outside the door, he jumped while adding a little bit of his air-bending powers. Airnaruto was flying off into the city, hoping for a rematch with the Face.

---

**9:45 the next day**

Airnaruto flying over the city while using his airbending powers, so far he had no luck. He spotted something below, a flash of something. He flew in closer to take a look, he was on a rooftop. He examined the entire area of the rooftop and found nothing, Airnaruto was a few inches above the ground trying to get into the air again.

When something hit him on the head, forcing him to come back onto the ground. Airnaruto landed on his hands and looked around to see the Face staring at him.

"Ah… the mighty Airnaruto I presume." The Face stated.

"Umm… you realize we met a day ago right?" Airnaruto asked.

"Yes, but it's the way of the gentlemen to act like that." The Face answered.

"You consider yourself a gentleman, right and Lunatic is a genius." Airnaruto argued.

The Face shrugged, "Oh well, there goes THAT shtick." The Face stated, "Time to kill."

Airnaruto jumped away just as the Face slammed a fist into the ground, the Face's fist punched a hole into the floor. Airnaruto pulled out a kunai knife and held it at eye-level, The Face summoned his rotary blades.

_Why are those blades so much like Lunatic's? _Airnaruto thought to himself.

The Face dashed forward at Airnaruto and slashed at him with a rotary blade, Airnaruto's kunai was about to block it. Time seemed to slow down as The Face's rotary blade drew closer and closer to Airnaruto. It was apparent that the kunai would block the rotary blade.

End of chapter 10

_Sorry for leaving a cliffhanger ending. But it leaves me a lot of options for the next chapter. Man I had fun writing this chapter, I hope you enjoy the next chapter._

_Credit to HQ for the part at the beginning._

P.S. Get educated in IKU (INSANE Killing University)!


	11. Chapter 11

Good day everybody! How's everything going? Here is the eleventh chapter for the Face of INSANITY. I certainly hope you enjoy it. Sorry, I had to put a little bit of profanity in here. I HATE PROFANITY! (Long, awkward pause) Sorry, I've been raised to hate profanity.

_So, right now in the chapter names. We've got:_

_Surprise_

_Rendezvous_

_Only one left_

_Retaliation_

_And now THIS!_

Chapter 11: ReconstructionDimensiondude was sniffing about the crime scene and he could feel something inside of him click. D-Dude spun around to look at the other three, and stretched out his hand. All three of them took a step forward and touched him. D-Dude closed his eyes while concentrating as hard as he could.

_Spirit eyes… ACTIVATE!_ D-Dude commanded

D-Dude opened up his eyes to reveal that they had turned purple, they instantly saw what had happened there. They saw the fight scene between Ranger and the Face, and they heard that the Face was Anti-Lunatic. When the Face pulled off his glove to reveal the three-sided star, D-Dude's eyes widened in surprise.

After the Face beat Ranger, D-Dude turned off the Spirit Eyes and looked at Sonicscool.

"This is getting more and more dangerous by the minute." D-Dude informed Sonicscool.

"Why? Just because the Face happens to have a mark similar to Lunatic's?" Sly asked.

Carmelita shook her head, "Something just doesn't seem right." Carmelita stated, "How did he suddenly get the upper-hand so quickly?"

D-Dude paused, "I don't know how he did it, but I will find out." D-Dude replied.

D-Dude's eyes widened again and he started sniffing with apprehension.

"What is it?" Sonicscool asked.

"I don't know, but I think that the Face is getting closer." D-Dude answered.

"What makes you say that?" Carmelita asked.

D-Dude turned his head towards her, "Remember that fountain that smelled like blood?" D-Dude asked.

Carmelita nodded.

"Well, I think that was the Face's scent." D-Dude said.

Carmelita's eyes widened in disbelief, "How do you know the Face is getting closer?" Carmelita asked.

"Because, the smell of blood is getting closer and closer." D-Dude answered.

---

The Face charged at Airnaruto with his rotary blade in hand, Airnaruto put his kunai knife up to block it. The Face's rotary blade sliced right through the kunai, much to the surprise of Airnaruto. The rotary blade went forward and sliced a little bit of Airnaruto's cheek. Airnaruto jumped backwards so he could get away from the Face.

Airnaruto put a hand to his injured cheek, the wound was fatal or critical. He was okay to keep going, he threw the kunai away and made several hand-signs. The Face dashed forward in order to try and stop him. However, Airnaruto finished the jutsu and unleashed it upon the Face.

"Wind Release: Giant Typhoon!" Airnaruto shouted.

A giant burst of wind came forward and blew the Face away, The Face flew backwards and off of the building. Airnaruto came forward and looked over the edge, The Face was running away.

"Coward." Airnaruto muttered under his breath.

Airnaruto jumped down to run after the Face.

---

The Face was running through the streets, eventually he came to the square where D-Dude and the other three were. He skidded to a halt and they stared at each other for awhile.

"I'm sorry, I think I have the wrong place to hide." The Face stated rather quickly.

"What's the matter Face? Chicken?" Sonicscool asked with a serious tone despite the teasing phrase.

The Face took a bow, "Sorry to leave so quickly, but I have places to be." The Face answered.

The Face turned around to see Airnaruto standing right in front of him, holding a Rasengan in his palm.

"Or… I can stay here and play for a few minutes." The Face said uneasily, "Now, now. I can capture you ALL… I just promised I have to capture you once every night."

"I've lost all respect for you…scratch that I never had any respect for you." Sonicscool stated.

Airnaruto tried to hit the Face with the Rasengan, however the Face ducked and performed a sweep kick. Airnaruto fell to the floor as the Face back-flipped behind Sonicscool. Sonicscool spun around to get a fist in the face and he got sent flying over to Airnaruto. D-Dude breathed fire at the Face who summoned a Fireball Jutsu, the two flames touch and dissipated.

D-Dude raised his head to look the Face straight into the eyes, "You're smart, I'll give you that." D-Dude stated disdainfully.

The Face smiled at D-Dude and took a bow, "Why thank you, I know that when two flames touch-" The Face got cut off in mid-sentence.

Airnaruto sent a burst of water from the fountain at the Face, the water pounded into the Face and sent him flying into the wall. Sonicscool looked at Carmelita and Sly Cooper and gave them a look that said 'Stay out of this'. They didn't want to argue. The Face pushed himself off of the wall soaking wet.

The Face gave Airnaruto a disdainful look, "Do you know how much these clothes cost?" The Face asked with an insane chuckle.

"I don't really care." Airnaruto answered.

The Face got slammed up against the wall for no apparent reason. D-Dude looked around to see that it was Sonicscool holding him up with his telekinesis.

"Good, now keep him up while I get into his head." D-Dude commanded.

D-Dude activated his Spirit Mind and focused onto the Face. D-Dude broke into the Face's mind with surprising ease, as he had been expecting a challenge. D-Dude began poring through the Face's memories, however he had found one small detail. There was too much information, there was so much information that it was painful. D-Dude clutched his head as all of the memories began flooding into his mind.

"D-Dude! D-DUDE!" Airnaruto screamed.

The Face broke free of Sonicscool's control, and jumped forward to punch D-Dude in the face. The Face flipped forward onto the ground to spin around and kick Airnaruto in the stomach. Sonicscool tried to use telekinesis again, however the Face ran at super sonic speed and came up behind Sonicscool. Sonicscool jumped up telekinetically and the Face jumped up, The Face slammed his foot onto Sonicscool's face. Sonicscool fell to the ground and the Face landed right next to him.

The Face laid a hand on Sonicscool's chest, "Time to go." The Face whispered.

A giant tornado sucked up the Face, it was Airnaruto that had summoned the tornado. The Face got slashed several times by the coursing wind, which was being guided by Airnaruto's chakra. The Face screamed and laughed at the same time, as the wind slashed him over and over again.

Airnaruto let the Jutsu deactivate and the Face fell to the ground, he landed with a thud on the pavement. The Face was still laughing as D-Dude came up and turned him over onto his back.

"Why are you laughing?!" Airnaruto demanded.

The Face stopped laughing for a little bit to look at Airnaruto with an insane grin.

"This pain… you all think that this pain can hurt me, when I've endured FAR worse pain." The Face answered.

"What have you endured?" D-Dude asked coldly.

The Face turned his head to D-Dude and smiled, "You don't want to know." The Face replied as shook his head, "Time for the game to REALLY begin."

The Face disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared behind Sonicscool. The Face kicked Sonicscool over to Airnaruto and D-Dude, while Sonicscool got up the Face performed a single hand-sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The Face screamed.

Several thousand Shadow Clones appeared around the trio while Sly Cooper and Carmelita watched. D-Dude, Airnaruto, and Sonicscool were in a triangle formation.

"Sonicscool, can you tell which one is the real Face?" Airnaruto asked.

"No, he's using Shadow Clones so it'll be impossible to figure out which one is real." Sonicscool explained.

D-Dude sniffed the air, "The scent of blood is intoxicating… I can't bear it much longer." D-Dude stated.

The Face's clones smiled in unison (unison is just a nice word to say isn't it? Yes, I know I'm weird.) and electricity began forming in the palms of the clones.

"JUMP!" Airnaruto ordered.

D-Dude and Sonicscool jumped up into the air, with the help of Sonicscool's telekinesis. Airnaruto made several hand-signs as fast as he could.

"Light Release: Solar Barrier Jutsu!" Airnaruto screamed as a giant barrier surrounded him.

An array of electricity was sent at Airnaruto, but was blocked by the barrier. All of the Face's clones disappeared in a puff of smoke, Sonicscool let himself and D-Dude fall to the ground. D-Dude sniffed around and to his surprise he didn't find it anywhere, he suddenly realized where the Face was.

D-Dude spun around to face Airnaruto, "LOOK OUT!" Was all D-Dude got to say.

The Face launched out from under the ground and gave Airnaruto an uppercut. Airnaruto got sent flying upwards into the air as the Face spun around. Sonicscool pushed the Face telekinetically into the water fountain. D-Dude caught Airnaruto before he hit the ground and set him down gently. Airnaruto stood up with a little difficulty and looked straight into D-Dude's eyes.

"Get out of here." Airnaruto ordered.

"What?" D-Dude asked with concern.

"NOW!" Airnaruto commanded, "I'm going to use a new jutsu I developed."

"How dangerous is it?" D-Dude asked curiously.

"You'll see, just GET OUT HERE!" Airnaruto commanded.

D-Dude glided over to Sonicscool and told of Airnaruto's orders.

"I think we should get going… you know how Airnaruto gets when you don't obey." Sonicscool stated.

D-Dude jumped up and grabbed Sonicscool with his feet, Sonicscool telekinetically lifted Sly and Carmelita off the ground. D-Dude took off his with his Spirit Wings, Sly Cooper and Carmelita followed suit. The Face stood up from the water fountain (he was feeling kind of annoyed, because we had to leave him out of the story for a bit) and stared at Airnaruto.

"Yet another sacrificial guinea pig for me." The Face stated with glee.

"Time to die, you bastard." Airnaruto replied with rage.

Airnaruto summoned two Shadow Clones and they all began forming Rasengan. After the Rasengan was formed, they started to glimmer and finally glow. All three of them charged in unison and jumped up into the air. They formed a triangle above the Face, who out of curiosity decided to watch.

"Light Release: Radiant Triangle Rasengan!" Airnaruto shouted.

All three of the clones fell in unison (again, a great word unison) and the three Rasengan hit the ground. After all three Rasengan hit the ground there was a wave of light, the waves of light were aimed at the Face. They hit the Face directly and he didn't laugh when this hit him. Skin began tearing off of the Face's hand as it absorbed the wave of light.

There was a giant flash Airnaruto's clones disappeared and the Face was gone. Airnaruto looked at the fountain to see that the Face had his right arm in it.

"How come the Jutsu only hit your arm?" Airnaruto asked.

The Face gasped in pain, "By focusing chakra in my arm, I've found I can absorb any form of chakra." The Face stated, "Now, look at what your Jutsu did to me."

The Face lifted his right 'arm' for Airnaruto to see… it wasn't pretty. All of the skin and muscle had been removed from the Face's arm. The only thing that remained was bone, Airnaruto looked at the water in the fountain. It had turned red from all of the blood, and the Face pointed his skeleton of a hand at Airnaruto.

"How are you able to move that?" Airnaruto asked, "Your nerves have been removed as well."

The Face lifted his skeleton arm to eye-level, "I don't really know, I'll just fix this." The Face stated.

The Face took off the glove to his left hand and he pressed one part of the three-sided star. And to Airnaruto's surprise all of the skin, muscle, and nerves regenerated.

"How the-?" Airnaruto asked.

"That's none of your business. Time for the FINAL PERFORMANCE!" The Face announced.

The Face spread his left hand out to his side and it began glowing. Airnaruto recognized it as a preparation of an Earth Style Jutsu. Airnaruto began forming his light chakra in his palm, The Face released his chakra and the earth around Airnaruto suddenly encased him. It was so unexpected that Airnaruto couldn't react in time, and he couldn't breath.

The Face walked over to the encased Airnaruto and performed one single hand-sign. He flicked Airnaruto… BANG! There was an explosion of sound and inside Airnaruto screamed. The Face let the prison crumble and Airnaruto fell out, Airnaruto gasped for breath as he covered his ears.

The Face shook his head and pulled out a small bottle of gray liquid, and he poured it onto Airnaruto's neck. The liquid was absorbing into Airnaruto's skin and disappeared into it, The Face chopped Airnaruto on the temples causing him to go unconscious.

---

Airnaruto awoke in a brightly lit room he was chained to the wall, and the Face was sticking to the ceiling mere inches away from himself. The Face smiled as he dropped down onto his hands and jumped back onto his feet.

"I hope your ears have recovered since that little explosion of sound." The Face said.

"How come that sound hurt so much?" Airnaruto asked with a grunt.

"Sound travels much faster through solids than it does through air or liquid." The Face explained, "NOW the game is fun!"

"GAME?!" Airnaruto demanded, "Lives are stake and you think that this a GAME?!"

The Face shrugged, "Okay, so it's rated T for teen." The Face replied.

Airnaruto struggled against his chains and tried to use his airbending powers. The Face sighed as he pulled out his rotary blade and looked at it.

"I HATE it when people think they can escape from me." The Face stated, "They think that they are too smart for me…when I can throw a stone into the air and know precisely where it will land."

"Let me go or I'll kill you." Airnaruto threatened.

The Face smiled at the threat and lowered the rotary blade to Airnaruto's neck.

"You're not in a position to be making threats." The Face said, "The game must continue and you must go into a coma."

"You idiot, a coma is formed by an illness or a… concussion." Airnaruto said slowly, "You're gonna knock me unconscious aren't you?"

The Face smiled maliciously and Airnaruto took that as a yes.

---

D-Dude managed to get far enough away with Sonicscool and Sly Cooper. He had to stop flying and landed on a building. The building had a steel roof and D-Dude landed gently upon it. Sonicscool let Sly and Carmelita down (but without the 'gently' part) and he looked around.

"I think we should tell all of the Authors the news." Sonicscool said.

D-Dude nodded, "Do you have an Author Fighter cell phone?" D-Dude asked.

Sonicscool nodded and reached into his pockets for his cell phone. He couldn't find it, Sonicscool spun around to see Sly Cooper holding his cell phone. Sly Cooper tossed it upward into the air and it landed back into his palm. Sly threw it up again, only to have it fly towards Sonicscool who caught it.

Sly snapped his fingers, "Stupid telekinesis." Sly stated.

Sonicscool opened up his cell phone and dialed a special number. This number is only used for emergencies, it contacts every single Author Fighter. Sonicscool set his cell phone to speaker and he heard the familiar ring. D-Dude walked over to Sonicscool stood right behind him. Soon they heard the familiar voices from all the active Authors.

Soon they all came into order, "What is it Sonicscool?" Warlord-Xana asked.

"We have just learned something from D-Dude's spirit eyes." Sonicscool answered.

"FINALLY!" Nukid replied, "That thing took several chapters to get up!"

"THERE WILL BE NO FOURTH WALL BREAKING!" X Prodigy shouted.

"Fine, but what did you find out?" Nukid asked.

"We found out that The Face is Lunatic's Anti-Author." D-Dude announced.

"WHAT?!" Xana demanded.

"I know, but I saw the Face's battle with Ranger. Ranger had figured out that the Face was an Anti-Author." D-Dude replied.

"How did he come to that conclusion?" Kitten-Hachi-Chan asked worriedly.

"Unknown to many of you, but known to the Fictorians, Lunatic has a three-sided star on his right hand." D-Dude explained, "The Face has a similar mark on his left hand."

"Is Lunatic on this line?" Fortune Glyph asked.

"No, we ran out of cell phones and couldn't get an order out fast enough." Nukid answered.

"I see." Fortune Glyph replied.

"Who's going to tell him?" D-Dude asked.

"I will." Kitten-Hachi-Chan volunteered.

"Good." D-Dude said, "Authors, sign out."

All cell phones turned off in unison (I need to stop using that word… BUT I JUST LIKE IT!) and D-Dude sat down.

_If the legend is true, then these times will get very difficult. _D-Dude thought to himself.

---

Warlord-Xana was walking down a street with a long row of street lamps. His shoes made only the slightest noise on the concrete. It was about eleven o'clock at night, he couldn't see to far ahead. He stopped dead in his traps convinced that someone was following him. Warlord-Xana spun around to-

---

Marissa was at the edge of the city, testing the invisible barrier. She was on a bridge with Omega, she turned around to face the robot.

"Any luck with the barrier?" She asked hopelessly.

"Negative." Omega answered, "I have contacted the other members of Ross's team, however it will take an indefinite time for them to get here."

Marissa snapped her fingers, "Shoot!" She muttered under her breath.

End

_I hope you enjoyed it, I certainly had fun writing it. Please don't hate me for ending this chapter so quickly._

_I hope I didn't make the Face too much of a Gary-Stu._

_To Airnaruto: Don't threaten me, or cuss at me, or ANYTHING vulgar._

_To our Anonymous Reviewer: I can't answer your questions unless you get an account. Also, credit to him/her for the idea of the Face's belief of a game._


	12. Chapter 12

Let's see, in the name department we have:

_Surprise_

_Rendezvous_

_Only one left_

_Retaliation_

_Reconstruction_

_And now we have this!_

Chapter 12: Obscurity

Warlord-Xana spun around to block the Face's (who was wearing a mask) rotary blade with a katana. They struggled against each other for a moment.

"No need to wear a mask." Xana stated, "I know who's behind the mask."

"We ALL wear masks Xana!" The Face replied, "But which is real, the one that hides your face?"

The Face pulled out another rotary blade and brought it up at Xana. Xana back-flipped and landed several feet away.

"Or the one that IS your face?" The Face asked.

The Face threw both of his rotary blade at Xana, they flew at Xana quickly swung his katana and blocked both of them at once. The rotary blades fell to the floor as the Face jumped forward and kicked at Xana. Xana ran around the Face at super-speed and kicked him in the back. The Face skidded across the pavement and landed on his back.

Xana shot electricity at the Face who jumped out of the way. The Face slid across the pavement and he jumped at Xana. The Face summoned a rotary blade and brought it down on Xana. The rotary blade phased right through Xana, The Face fell right through Xana who spun around and sent electricity at the Face.

The Face screamed as he was caught in mid-air by the electricity. The Face hit the ground as he summoned his rotary blade, The Face slammed his rotary blade onto the ground. The blade went right through the concrete into the earth below, and all of the electricity went down into the ground. The Face spun around (while keeping one foot on the rotary blade) to punch Xana in the gut.

Xana flew across the street and slammed into a street lamp. Xana slumped onto the ground with the pain, he staggered as he tried to get up.

_Clever, he used his rotary blade like a lightning rod and sent all the electricity into the ground. _Xana thought.

The Face pulled the rotary blade out of the ground and pointed it at Xana.

"Why do you insist upon defending the people of this planet?" The Face asked.

"Because it's right!" Xana screamed at the Face.

The Face cocked his head, "So… it's right to defend those who tried to kill you not two weeks ago?" The Face asked.

"You lied to them, they got confused and they panicked." Xana explained, "Thanks to YOU!"

Xana dashed forward at the Face and slashed at him with a katana. The Face fell backwards onto his hands and kicked up at Xana. Xana got kicked in the gut and was sent flying into the same street lamp.

The Face burst out laughing, "Don't you find it hilarious that you keep trying new tactics, and yet I get you in the same situation?" The Face asked while trying to keep his laughter in control.

Xana ran at the Face at super speed and stabbed at the Face with the katana. To Xana's surprise the Face didn't move or even try to defend himself. The blade went into the Face and Xana could feel that he puncture a lung. The Face coughed up blood and looked straight up at Xana with a grin.

"What are you?" Xana asked with disgust.

The Face chuckled, "Nothing you've ever faced!" The Face answered.

The Face grabbed Xana's arm and drove the katana deeper into his body. Xana could feel that the katana had been driven through the Face's entire body. The Face laughed as he could feel the pain course through his body.

"I know you're Anti-Lunatic." Xana stated.

The Face looked up at Xana, "Really?" The Face asked, "Then one mask is gone, but that leaves one final mask."

"I'll tear it off your face!" Xana shouted.

The Face shook his head, "You can't remove this mask." The Face explained, "Because the thing underneath it is so horrible that you would die from looking at it."

"We'll see about that!" Xana replied as he kicked the Face and sent him skidding off the ground.

Xana jumped forward at the Face and was prepared to stab him in the chest. The Face rolled to the side and kicked at the side of Xana's leg. Xana screamed as he fell to the ground, he sent a bolt of electricity at the Face. The Face didn't scream or laugh as the electricity coursed throughout his body.

The Face slowly walked towards Xana and laid a hand on his head. Xana stopped the electricity as it would harm himself instead the Face. The Face grinned as he looked at Xana, the Face pulled out a small knife that was dripping blood. The Face slowly turned the knife in his hand and he smiled.

"Do you know why this weapon is special to me?" The Face asked Xana.

"No." Xana whispered, "And to be honest, I really don't care."

"Oh, it's a WONDERFUL story!" The Face exclaimed as if he didn't hear Xana, "This knife was used during my first REAL kill!"

The Face waited for this to sink in.

"My first time with a desire to kill." The Face explained, "I remember the first day I used it. I walked into a casino and saw that a fight was breaking out.. I walked over to the

commotion and stabbed them both with this knife!"

"Wonderful story my foot." Xana whispered.

The Face put the knife up to Xana's cheek.

"It felt so good to kill them… I'll never forget it!" The Face stated with glee, "After that moment, I killed every person in the building. The screams felt so good against my eardrums."

The Face put a small cut on Xana's cheek and smiled as he did so.

"Now the game gets exciting!" The Face exclaimed.

The Face threw a powder into Xana's eyes, which made him go unconscious. The Face grabbed Xana's shoulder and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

---

Lunatic was walking down a different street (the time was 9:50 in the morning) looking around. The street was quite empty until he noticed a commotion further ahead. A girl about his age was fighting three men who were all taller than her. The girl was wearing with long brown hair, green eyes. She wore a black duster over a white T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. She was also had a gauntlet. Lunatic ran towards the girl fearing that she was in trouble.

The three men pulled out .45 pistols and began shooting at her. The girl held out the gauntlet she was wearing on her hand, and all the bullets dropped to the ground. All three men soon followed and crumpled onto the ground. The girl spun around with a Keyblade in her hand and pointed at Lunatic. Lunatic stopped just short of the Keyblade and pushed it away from his throat.

"Could you keep that pointed somewhere else?" Lunatic asked.

The girl reared back and pointed her Keyblade at Lunatic, "Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Lunatic121, a famous ninja in-training." Lunatic answered.

"An Author Fighter?" the girl asked.

Lunatic simply nodded, "Who are you?" Lunatic asked.

The girl lowered her Keyblade and stuck her hand out in front of her.

"Phoenix of the Darkness, a new Author Fighter." The Keyblade-wielding girl answered.

Lunatic grabbed Phoenix's hand and shook it.

"Another recruit?" Lunatic asked, "Are there any others?"

"I think there was another one on the plane as I arrived." Phoenix stated, "Umm… I think

his name was Wildrook."

Lunatic paused and pulled out one of his chakram, and pointed it at the criminals.

"How did you do that?" Lunatic asked.

Phoenix raised the hand with a gauntlet on it, "My gauntlet allows me to control gravity." Phoenix answered.

"Should we get going?" Lunatic asked.

Phoenix nodded and they sped off towards the Author Base.

---

Marissa was pacing outside the city with Omega. Suddenly two figures crashed into the ground right in front of Marissa. The two figures were Kirby and Metaknight, they looked up and stared at Marissa.

"I'm sorry we're late." Metaknight said with his usual low voice.

Marissa nodded and turned to Omega, "Any progress on the barrier?" Marissa asked.

"Estimated number of tries are twenty-two billion." Omega answered.

Marissa snapped her fingers and turned back to Metaknight and Kirby.

"Could you try attacking the barrier?" Marissa asked politely.

Metaknight stood up, "That's why we're here on the first place, Kirby tried to smash the Warp Star into the barrier." Metaknight explained, "But it bounced off of it and we got shot up into the air, and we landed right here."

"Shoot!" Marissa muttered.

---

The Angelic Soldier was flying over the city and spotted a man shooting at two criminals. Soldier flew over to investigate, the man turned around to point the gun at Soldier.

"Who are you?" Soldier asked.

"Wildrook." The man answered curtly, "I'm new to the Author Fighters."

"I'm the Angelic Soldier, nice to meet you… I guess." Soldier greeted with uncertainty.

Wildrook lowered his gun, "Another Author Fighter?" Wildrook asked.

Soldier nodded and stuck his hand out in friendship, Wildrook shook it.

Soldier walked over to the bodies, "What did they do?" Soldier asked.

"They tried to rob a bank, nothing special compared to the Face." Wildrook answered.

Soldier nodded and turned towards Wildrook.

"Let's get going." Soldier stated.

Wildrook nodded and Soldier grabbed Wildrook's arm and took flight.

---

Dimensiondude was sitting in your stereotypical psychiatry room, talking with Wormtail.

"What did you want to talk about?" Wormtail asked.

Dimensiondude paused, "About the order the Face is picking us off." Dimensiondude answered, "When I used the Spirit Eyes I also saw the other people the Face captured."

"What is the Face's order of capture?" Wormtail asked curiously.

"He took DM first because he was the leader, and Iron-Mantis was just there at the time." Dimensiondude stated, "He took out DestinyZX because he probably would have shut down his barrier, and Shelby was for a thrill."

"Why Ranger though?" Wormtail asked.

"Ranger is the second strongest Author so that makes sense, my brother is one of the most loyal people in the Author Fighters." D-Dude explained, "He captured Mistress to send out a message."

"What message?" Wormtail asked.

D-Dude paused, "That anybody who joins the Author Fighters is far from safe." D-Dude explained, "For Hikari Ino, he wanted to take out a magic-user. Hurricane's Quill and TSS are smart, they would figure out the Face's plans. So he wanted to get rid of them before they had the chance."

"I see… but who's next?" Wormtail asked.

"I don't know, I can only see what he's already done." D-Dude stated, "Who knows what his twisted mind will do next."

---

Warlord-Xana woke up in a dark room, he was chained to a chair and couldn't feel his legs. A bright light shone down upon Xana, the light burned his eyes.

"It hurts so much… DOESN'T IT?!" A voice shouted from above.

The Face came down from the ceiling and dropped right in front of Xana. The Face grabbed Xana's face and stared into his eyes.

"But I know something that's FAR worse." The Face exclaimed, "The feeling of a thousand torches coming down onto you, your friends and family turning on you. That's the worse pain a person can feel."

"When I get out of here… I'll kill you!" Xana shouted.

"Oh, you're not exactly in a position to be making threats!" The Face replied with glee, "After all."

The Face pulled out the same blood-stained knife from earlier and put it to Xana's cheek.

"I'm the one holding the weapon and you're not!" The Face exclaimed, "You stupid, pathetic waste of talent."

"I don't care what you say." Xana replied coldly.

"Good answer. But that confirms my philosophy." The Face said, "The people who actually have power to harm us… are the people who are closest to us."

"That's your philosophy?" Xana asked, "The people closest to us won't want to harm us."

"I didn't say they wanted to harm you, I'm just saying they have that power to harm you." The Face answered, "And now, I have to go and take care of a certain Brit."

The Face made a cut on Xana's cheek and smiled insanely. Xana's vision blurred and then faded.

---

Nukid was in an Elementary school classroom, he looked at the chalkboard and saw that they were playing hangman. Nukid turned to the front of the screen.

"Why am I here again?" Nukid asked.

**It's in your script, just go with it.**

Nukid pulled out a small notepad and looked at it.

"Hmm… that's funny, it says here I'm about to get attacked." Nukid stated, "But I don't feel a-"

Nukid was caught off when he was tripped and a heel slammed onto his stomach. The Face stood over Nukid smiling maliciously.

"It appears you fell over due to a wet floor!" The Face exclaimed, "I hope you're ready for a beating!"

Nukid jumped up and punched the Face in the chest. The Face took a step back and summoned his rotary blades.

"Time to cut you to RIBBONS!" The Face shouted.

"Why?" Nukid asked, "Do you need some pretty little ribbons for your hair?"

There were several crickets chirping at this point, "Gee, that stunk." The Face stated, "Who writes this fic again?"

"Some teenager who lives with his brothers." Nukid answered.

"Any money in it?" The Face asked.

"Lives with his brothers." Nukid answered.

"I see." The Face replied, "But at least MY jokes are better."

"Yeah, right." Nukid stated, "You're short enough to pose for trophies."

(Laugh tracks)

"Oh real nice." The Face said, "Or would you rather I act like you?"

The Face dropped his rotary blades and replaced them with a teacup.

"Good day sir!" The Face said in a mock British accent, "Would you care for a spot of tea?"

Nukid was so angry that fire was emanating (nice word emanating) from him.

"Why you no-good-little!" Nukid screamed, "WE ARE NOT TEA-SIPPING IDIOTS WHO TALK LIKE WE'RE FROM THE STINKING 1800's!"

The Face looked up as he was sipping from his tea cup.

"Hmm?" The Face asked in the same mock British accent, "Sorry, couldn't hear you chap!"

Electricity was now emanating from Nukid as he tried to control his anger.

"THAT'S IT!" Nukid shouted with as much anger as he could muster, "IT'S ON NOW!"

The Face threw the teacup away (which was followed by the classic window-breaking sound) and picked up his rotary blades.

"Finally, I was getting tired of this comedy section." The Face replied calmly.

---

X Prodigy was running towards the Author Base and he soon arrived there. He looked around to see that Roscoso was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Ross!" X shouted.

Roscoso jumped out of the couch, spilling his Root Beer all over the floor.

"You jerk!" Ross insulted.

"I did it for a reason." X explained, "I need you to look at this!"

X Prodigy pulled out the bottle with the gray substance inside, Roscoso grabbed it and turned it upside down. The substance slowly slid down to the other side, Ross stared at the substance.

"I have no idea what it is." Ross stated, "We should leave it for D-Dude to examine."

"I'll call him." X Prodigy replied as he pulled out his cell phone.

---

Jean Kazuhiza was walking down a finished hallway, and he was searching for the Face. Suddenly, a person came from a door up ahead. The man stopped in his tracks when he saw Jean Kazuhiza, he pulled out a knife and charged at Jean. Jean grabbed the man's arm and twisted it, the man dropped the knife. Jean flipped the man over onto the man's back, Jean wrapped his arm around the man's neck.

"Just take it and go!" The man shouted.

"Take what?" Jean asked curiously.

"Umm… nothing!" The man replied.

"Tell me." Jean ordered as he started to tighten his grip.

The man gasped and started choking as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small bottle with a gray powder in it. Jean grabbed the bottle and examined it.

"What is it?" Jean asked.

"I don't know!" The man shouted as loud as he could.

"Was the Face looking for this?" Jean asked as he tightened his grip some more.

"Yes!" The man screamed, "He wanted to put it in every food shipment."

"Why?" Jean asked.

"He never told me, he only told me that it was going to end with a new coat of paint." The man answered.

"A new coat of paint?" Jean asked making sure he understood what he heard, "He must be planning something big."

"Let me go!" The man screamed.

Jean sighed as he struck the man on the temples, knocking him unconscious.

_Something's not right… _Jean thought.

_Well, what do you think? Did I do a good job? I was wondering about that._

_P.S. INSANITY is everywhere… you just have to see it for what it is!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Konnichiwa! How is everything going? I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Sorry this chapter was out so late, I've been busy with friends._

_In the name department we have:_

_Surprise_

_Rendezvous_

_Only one left_

_Retaliation_

_Reconstruction_

_Obscurity_

_Now THIS!_

**Chapter 13: Horrors**

Nukid grabbed a school chair and brought it down on the Face. The Face blocked it with a rotary blade and disarmed Nukid with ease. The Face slashed at Nukid with inhuman speed, and Nukid was barely given enough time to dodge them. The Face was hitting high and hitting low with as much force as possible.

"Oh, so you need a weapon to fight huh?" Nukid asked.

The Face stopped and jumped away and stared at Nukid.

The Face tilted his head to the side, "That's right Nukid." The Face said, "You consider those who use weapons cowards."

Nukid furrowed his eyebrows, "Yes, but how did you know that?" Nukid asked.

The Face put his head back into position, "I know much about you Nukid." The Face answered, "I know of your past, I know you only feel happy when you're fighting, and I know… so much more than you can imagine."

The Face shrugged and started walking around Nukid in a circle.

"I know about Maria, I know you were friends with Monkey D. Luffy, and I know of all your abilities." The Face bragged, "But, enough of this talking. I think that I could use a little bit of fun before I win again!"

The Face dropped his rotary blades, and they disappeared in a flurry of blue flames.

"The rules to this fight are: No weapons, no powers." The Face stated, "That includes your powers. Oh, and if you decide to bring in your powers. I won't hesitate to activate a jutsu I'm working, even though it'll probably end up like a nuclear blast!"

The Face burst out laughing at this statement.

"You find the deaths of thousands of people funny?" Nukid asked.

"Hmm. Let me think about that, YES!" The Face answered with some more laughter.

Nukid jumped forward and kicked the Face in the… well face. The Face got sent flying at a window and crashed into it. He didn't break through the glass as Nukid expected.

"I KNOW you're Anti-Lunatic." Nukid stated.

"Do you really think I care?" The Face asked in a hysterical manner, "All I care is that you Authors are finished!"

"Too bad, Charles Roberts and two other recruits aren't in." Nukid replied.

The Face turned his head, "Odd, I wasn't informed of that." The Face said carefully.

"Enough talking!" Nukid screamed as he dashed forward.

Nukid grabbed the collar of the Face's shirt with one hand, and started punching him with the other hand. The Face let the punches come without resistance, he… enjoyed the feeling of pain.

"You-cannot-kill-me-like that!" The Face announced.

Nukid ignored this and kept on punching the Face. The Face grabbed Nukid's thumb and twisted it. Nukid screamed and he flipped over onto the ground. The Face pulled Nukid closer, and sent his elbow right into Nukid's forehead. Nukid screamed harder and punched the Face's stomach.

The Face smiled as the fist hit his midsection, and he grabbed both of Nukid's arms. He pulled them to his sides and put his foot to Nukid's throat. The Face kicked Nukid as hard he could, and Nukid got sent flying towards the chalkboard. Nukid slammed into the chalkboard and fell to the floor with a thump. The Face walked slowly up to Nukid to find… NUKID FAST ASLEEP?!

**This wasn't part of the script!**

"I'm going my own way now!" The Face replied, "But, I have to admit that was kind of anti-climactic."

**You monster! You have to obey the script!**

The Face sighed as he put a hand to his forehead.

_Hmm… Charles Roberts is outside the city. Along with… ShadowDJ and Agent Liberi._

The Face disappeared in a puff of smoke along with Nukid.

---

Lunatic and Phoenix were walking down a long road, the road was filled with shops and restaurants. A boy came up to Lunatic and held up a pencil and paper.

"Can I have your autographs?" The boy asked innocently, "Would you mind putting your favorite Bible verse under your name Lunatic?"

Lunatic nodded nervously (incidentally, my favorite Bible verse is John 3:16. He loved the earth so much he gave his one and only son). Unfortunately, Lunatic had forgotten his favorite Bible verse. Lunatic signed the piece of paper with his name and the verse Psalm 38:7.

The boy thanked Lunatic and walked away quickly. Lunatic looked around to see a Christian store and walked into it. The store had plenty of bookshelves all of which were filled with books. Lunatic pulled a Bible from the shelf and read what the verse was… he didn't like what it said one bit.

Lunatic fainted on the spot as Phoenix came in and started perusing around in the store.

---

Marissa was with Metaknight, Kirby, and Omega E-123 on the edge of the city. Which was a grassy plane, and they were waiting for more members to appear. Suddenly, a person flew down onto the scene and stared at the city. Marissa identified him as Charles Roberts.

"Where have you been?" Marissa asked.

Charles turned his head to Marissa, "Picking up two members." Charles answered as two more figures appeared in a dark portal.

The first guy had black skin, a skin-like robe, glowing green eyes, claws with green lights on them, black shoes, brown hair, sharp teeth, and was holding a scythe. The other one was wearing an armor that didn't have a helmet, he had short silver hair, with blue eyes and pale skin.

"Hey, that ACTUALLY worked!" the dark one exclaimed, "I thought we might've ended up in some pocket dimension or something! Thanks Grim!"

Charles Roberts gestured at the duo, "The black dude with the scythe is ShadowDJ, and the silent one with silver hair is Agent Liberi."

Liberi nodded silently while DJ ran up to Marissa and shook her hand with vigor. Liberi's eyes widened as he felt something coming, he spun around to block the Face's rotary blade with a katana.

"The Face I presume?" Liberi asked silently.

The Face stared at Liberi, "Do you honestly need an answer?" The Face asked in return.

A clone of ShadowDJ came up behind the Face and sliced him in two. However, the Face disappeared in a puff of smoke. Agent Liberi performed a back-flip and landed right next to Omega.

"Don't lose him!" Liberi exclaimed, "He's our only hope for getting into the city!"

The Face's voice came, but it didn't have any apparent source.

"There are twenty striking points on the body I can attack if I want to kill." The Face announced, "Brain, heart, spine, throat, intestines, stomach, eyes, face, and ribcage are to name but a few. There are so many options, and yet so LITTLE time."

The Face appeared right in front of DJ and swung at him with a rotary blade. DJ blocked it with the wooden end of his scythe, and he forced the rotary blade out of the Face's hand. DJ noticed something on the Face's shirt, he was wearing a white flower now.

"You're a freak and you know that right?" Charles asked as he walked right in front of the Face.

Agent Liberi quickly pointed a rifle at the Face. The Face stared at the ground in Liberi's direction, and then at Charles Roberts.

"But, you should know that there are advantages to being a freak Charles." The Face stated calmly.

The Face quickly reached up and crushed the flower on his shirt. The flower expelled a purple gas at Charles Roberts, which made him fall to the ground in a second.

"Like a Chakra-hidden gasmask!" The Face said as he appeared with a gasmask on.

Agent shot at the Face, which bounced off of something and landed on the ground right next to his foot. There was another puff of smoke, and as soon as the fog disappeared they saw Charles was gone.

"Gee, that wasn't very nice!" DJ exclaimed, "It wasn't very climactic either!"

Agent sighed as he punched DJ in the face.

---

Dimensiondude was sitting at a table in the kitchen of the Author Fighter base. The kitchen had everything that was needed, in order to fit their needs. X Prodigy and Jean Kazuhiza were sitting next to him. D-Dude raised the grey liquid in his hand to the light.

"As far as I can tell, it's not organic." D-Dude concluded, "The same is with this powder."

D-Dude raised the powder to the light as well.

"Then what can they do?" X Prodigy asked, "I caught one of the Face's men smuggling this."

"I know that, but it'll take a while for me to understand what they can do." D-Dude stated calmly.

"I can't just sit here and let the Face do this!" Jean slammed his fist down onto the table as he shouted.

D-Dude put down the bottles slowly and stared up at Jean.

"You think this is easy for me?" D-Dude asked, "My brother has been captured by the Face, and I'm trying to stay together. I'm having enough problems as it is without your shouting."

Jean paused and drew his hand back to the table.

"I'm sorry for my rude behavior." Jean said with a bit of melancholy, "I had no reason to act so aggressively."

"Apology accepted." D-Dude stated, "I'm going to test this substance."

D-Dude picked up the grey liquid and instructed X to get him a glass of water. X returned with a plastic cup (they were running kind of low, because SOMEBODY got themselves captured this chapter). D-Dude pulled out the cork to the bottle of grey liquid, and poured a little bit into it.

The liquid quickly disappeared as it sort of melded with the water. D-Dude examined it and picked it up and poured it into his mouth. X Prodigy tried to stop him, but D-Dude held up a hand to silence him. D-Dude gulped down the water and looked at X.

"If it's poison, then it won't work on me. My anatomy is more resistant to poison than a mammals." D-Dude explained.

"How do you feel?" Jean asked.

D-Dude paused as if waiting for something to happen.

"As far as I can tell, it's no form of poison." D-Dude stated with a curious tone, "I'll need more study is needed to figure out what it is."

"Why did the Face want it then?" X asked.

"I told you, I need more time in order to figure out what he wanted with it." D-Dude answered.

---

Blood Lord Kiva was walking in a run-down street, he looked to his left. A dumpster with what looked like several thousand flies, he decided he would give it a wide berth. He looked to the right, nothing but a brick wall. He looked behind him, nothing but a lamp-post with only a dim light.

Kiva looked up only to see rooftops and some cirrus clouds. He felt something tugging at his leg and looked down to see the Face. Kiva jumped up and pressed a button on his belt. He instantly got his Kamen Rider armor on, and as he hit the ground he punched the concrete below as hard as he could.

The impact caused a tremor to hit the Face, who popped out of the ground and landed on his back. The strange part was that the Face didn't seem fazed by this, in fact he enjoyed it.

"Why won't you just DIE?!" Kiva screamed at the top of his lungs.

Kiva jumped forward and landed right next to the Face. Kiva grabbed the Face's arm and threw him into a wall. The Face spun around in mid-air and his feet met the wall. The Face jumped off the wall and punched Kiva in the face. Kiva got sent flying into the wall opposite of the Face.

The Face flipped in mid-air and landed on his feet.

"To every action-" The Face stated dramatically.

Kiva jumped out of the hole in the wall and punched the Face in his gut. The Face back-flipped in mid-air and phased into the ground. Kiva looked around frantically (making sure to check the ground in case the Face tried it again) to no success. Kiva lowered his guard for a second… that was a mistake. The Face appeared out of nowhere and kneed him in the gut.

"There is an equal or opposite RE-action." The Face exclaimed with glee.

Kiva coughed up blood and fell to the ground, and the Face bent over to stare at Kiva.

"Three down and so much more to go." The Face stated.

The next thing the Face knew, Blood Lord Kiva was gone. The Face looked around feeling rather surprised.

"Hmm… by the look of it, I'd say it was Roscoso." The Face mumbled under his breath.

The Face chuckled to himself and started walking down the street.

"Roscoso will be next, I don't why I haven't gotten him yet anyway." The Face whispered to himself.

---

It was indeed Roscoso who had stopped time and teleported Kiva away. Roscoso had teleported himself and Kiva into the sewers. When Kiva realized that he was on all-fours and saw what his hands were in. He jumped up and glared daggers at Roscoso.

"Are you TRYING to make me blow chunks?" Kiva asked furiously.

"Better than the situation you were in." Roscoso replied calmly.

Roscoso grabbed Kiva by the arm and tried to help him up. Kiva wrenched his arm away from Ross.

"I don't need your help!" Kiva shouted as he struggled to get up, "Incidentally, how far away from the Face are we?"

"I teleported us to the sewer beneath him." Ross answered.

"If I weren't this badly injured… I'd punch you in the face." Kiva threatened.

"Better than getting captured or killed." Ross stated silently.

"Just use Chaos Control and get us the heck out of here." Kiva said angrily.

"You think I haven't been trying?" Ross asked, "Something's blocking my powers, I can't teleport anymore."

Kiva finally got to his feet, "Let's get out of here." Kiva said.

Ross simply nodded and they ran deeper into the tunnel.

---

The Angelic Soldier was flying over the city, with Wildrook holding onto his shoulder for dear life.

"Are we there yet?" Wildrook asked.

"No." Soldier answered.

"Okay…" Wildrook stated, "Are we there yet?"

"If you ask one more time I'll drop you onto the streets below." Soldier replied, "And I DON'T bluff with these threats."

That silenced Wildrook in a second.

"Where are we going?" Wildrook asked.

"Back to the Author base, I have something I need to tell D-Dude." Soldier answered calmly.

"This isn't going to be a fun trip for me is it?" Wildrook asked.

"No, not at all." Soldier answered seriously.

---

Alyssalioness was walking down a bridge, trying to see if the Face was honest or not on the barrier. Alyssa finally came down to the middle of the bridge, where she walked right into the invisible barrier. Alyssa staggered back clutching her head, she knew that she just suffered a minor concussion.

Alyssa then noticed that Marissa, Liberi, DJ, and the rest were behind the barrier. They stared at each for a while, and then Marissa spoke on the other side of the barrier.

"Alyssa?" Marissa asked curiously.

Alyssa couldn't hear Marissa ask this, she could only see Marissa mouthing something. Alyssa turned her head to the side and made a strange face. Liberi walked next to Marissa and whispered something. Marissa nodded in approval to what Liberi had whispered.

Marissa motioned for Omega to come closer, the robot lumbered over and put up a hologram. The hologram was a sentence that read 'Can you hear us?' Alyssa shook her head to this question. The hologram changed and instead it read 'Omega is trying as hard as he can to shut down the barrier.

Alyssa's head drooped and she shed a few tears, "This can't be happening." Alyssa whispered.

---

D-Dude was walking around the base at night, he was very thirsty for no reason. D-Dude found the light switch and flipped it on. D-Dude looked around the kitchen and noticed a glass of water. D-Dude grabbed it and he drank all of it in one gulp, he looked around to see if there was enough. D-Dude looked at the refrigerator and saw that there was an ice maker there. D-Dude walked over to the refrigerator and pushed on the water option. He put a glass up to it and water came spilling into it.

D-Dude drank it the water and looked out the window when he was finished. He saw a bat hanging from the top of the windowsill. He moved towards it ever-so slowly, D-Dude suddenly felt the most devastating pain he had ever felt. D-Dude crumpled to all-fours and panted as the pain faded away.

X Prodigy came down the stairs as fast he could when he heard something. He looked around and saw D-Dude lying on the ground, he was curled up in a ball and clutching his head.

"D-Dude?" X asked in surprised tone.

D-Dude looked up at X Prodigy, "Can't… take… this… pain." D-Dude whispered.

**End**

_Well, what did you think? I'm not so sure I did so well, but that could be the fact I tend to doubt myself more than others. Oh well, your opinions matter! Please R&R, and be nice. _

_FLAMERS WILL SUFFER EVERYDAY OF THEIR LIVES IF THEY LEAVE A FLAME! Even they leave the site._

_P.S. Let's all just… be… INSANE!!!_


	14. Chapter 14

Good day everybody! I've FINALLY been able to update, see… we were unable to get the Internet up due to the move. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Chapter 14: Underground**

Roscoso and Blood Lord Kiva were running down a stone path in a sewer, it was so dark that neither one of them could see. They were clutching the wall as they desperately tried to keep from getting lost.

"Hey, I think I found a ladder!" Ross whispered excitedly.

"Good, I wanna get out of here right now." Kiva replied.

Ross started climbing the ladder, but a fireball came out of nowhere and burned through the ladder. Ross fell down onto the path, and felt a sharp pain in his ankle.

Grr… must have sprained it. Ross thought.

Blood Lord Kiva reached into his pocket and pulled out a match. Kiva struck it against the wall, its light allowed him to see who had shot the fire. It was the Face (predictable, wasn't it?), with a grin on his face.

"Ooh dear, I'm a horrible shot aren't I?" The Face asked in a mock-worried voice.

Ross tried to get up but couldn't due to his sprained ankle.

We're in trouble now, Ross just injured himself. So he won't be able fight for a long period of time, and I'm too tired from our last encounter. Kiva thought as a bead of sweat came off his forehead.

Ross pulled out a small bottle from his pocket as he remembered where he got it. Marissa had given it to him before she left. Ross pulled out the gravy-like medicine, and rubbed it against his ankle. He felt the wound starting to heal, but he knew that it would take a long time to heal completely.

"Kiva, go." Ross ordered.

"But-" Kiva tried to argue, but was silenced.

"You can get away, I'm not going far with this ankle." Ross explained.

"Umm… you know I can hear you right?" The Face asked, "If there's a next time, just whisper."

Kiva growled as he turned to Ross, "Fine, kill him for me." Kiva muttered.

Ross simply nodded and moved out of the way for Kiva, Kiva gave the match to Ross as he sped past.

The Face sighed, "You're lucky, I can only capture one of you today." The Face said sorrowfully, "Oh well, I'll come back and get him when the time's right!"

Ross inhaled slowly and closed his eyes, he opened them up again and shot a Hyper Beam at the Face. The Face jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding the burst of energy. The Face fell out of Ross's vision as he noticed the match was slowly burning out.

"Great." Ross whispered to himself.

Ross closed his eyes and focused his energy and summoned up his most powerful psychic attack.

PSYCHO BOOST! Ross thought as a wave of energy coursed throughout the sewer.

The Face was caught in the wave of psychic energy, and got smashed up against the wall. After Ross saw the Face smash up against the wall, he knew what he had to do. Ross focused all of his power into one strike.

"DODGE THIS!" Ross screamed as he activated his Kiva form.

Ross charged at the last place he saw the Face, and punched the wall behind the madman. That part of the sewer began crumbling and finally collapsed on itself.

---

Blood Lord Kiva got out of the sewer just in time to see it collapse from the surface, he hung his head out of sorrow.

"Hope he's dead." Kiva whispered.

Kiva felt a blade at his throat, but it wasn't cutting just standing there doing nothing. Kiva bared his teeth as he saw the Face out of the corner of his eye.

"How did you survive that?" Kiva growled.

"Without injury." The Face whispered with glee, "I just used a Rock-tunneling jutsu to escape before it collapsed."

"Why aren't you capturing me?" Kiva asked with anger in his voice.

"Just trying to keep my promises." The Face answered, "Well, sometimes rules can be broken. Like yesterday, when I captured Charles Roberts AND Nukid. That was just due to a lack of adrenaline."

"Then why haven't you kidnapped me?" Kiva asked quietly.

"I feel like I need to… prolong the fun!" The Face answered, "Goodbye!"

The Face pulled his rotary blade away from Kiva, and hit him over the head with the flat of the blade. Kiva fell to the ground with a thud, the Face walked away from Kiva. After about ten yards he came to a stop, and smashed his fist into the ground. The Face grabbed something from under the ground, and pulled it out to reveal that it was Roscoso.

"Off we go!" The Face exclaimed to himself.

The Face began laughing insanely as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

---

Marissa was standing just outside the force field, when she suddenly felt something click inside her head.

Roscoso has been… defeated? Marissa suddenly realized.

Marissa fell to her knees as she started sobbing, Omega walked over to her and put his robotic hand on her shoulder.

"48 hours until deactivation of shield." Omega stated.

Marissa turned her head towards Omega with tears in her eyes, and nodded silently. Agent Liberi was sitting by a fire that he had made all by himself, he stared at Marissa and wondered what it would be like to feel that way.

Guess I'll never know what that feels like. Liberi thought to himself.

ShadowDJ appeared right next to Liberi and sat down next to him.

"Hey, you seem a little down." DJ noted, "Here, let me cheer you up!"

Liberi punched DJ in the face without a second thought.

---

Sonicscool was sitting with Sly Cooper and Carmelita in a hotel bedroom. Carmelita was pacing back and forth, Sly was sitting on the windowsill, and Sonicscool was sitting on the bed with his feet barely touching the floor.

"What's the Face's plan?" Carmelita muttered, "How does he know so much about the Authors? Like their weaknesses?"

"Hmm… remember when D-Dude clutched his head after he went through the Face's memories?" Sonicscool asked, "Maybe we should question him on how it felt?"

"Since I can't think a better plan, let's go with it!" Sly replied.

Carmelita stopped pacing and turned to Sonicscool, "I think that under the circumstances, that would be the best option."

Sonicscool and Sly stood up in unison, and walked out the door with Carmelita.

---

Kitten-Hachi-Chan was walking down a street, to have Snake Screamer jump off a rooftop to land right in front of her. Kitty jumped back a few inches and glared at Screamer reproachfully.

"Did you have to do that?" Kitty asked.

"Yes." Screamer answered silently, "I need to keep track of all the Authors, so I can see who's going to get captured. Then I can spread it around to everybody that's left."

"I see, well carry on." Kitty replied.

Screamer nodded and started running down the street, opposite of where Kitty was walking. Kitty turned around to look at Screamer walk away, when he was out of sight Kitty heard something. She spun around to see the Face for a split-second, the Face punched Kitty in the face.

Kitty fell forward into the Face's arms, the madman smiled down at her.

"Time for a mini-game!" The Face exclaimed as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

---

D-Dude was sitting in the Author Base with Wormtail, Jean Kazuhiza, and X Prodigy.

"The pain was unbearable, I couldn't think straight and I felt like I was going to die." D-Dude explained, "I think that liquid I drank might have something to do with this."

"But, how could a liquid do so much damage?" X Prodigy asked.

"I'm not sure, but if the Face has been exporting it…" D-Dude stopped in the middle of his sentence to think some more.

"What is it?" Wormtail asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure, but I think I've figured out part of his master plan." D-Dude said uncertainly.

"Have you examined the powder?" Wormtail asked.

D-Dude nodded, "It's a special kind of mixture that only a select few have been told about, and I just happen to be one of those people." D-Dude explained, "It's used to cure rare diseases that affect the brain."

"What are some of the side effects?" X Prodigy asked.

"That's where I'm concerned, the side effect is sensitivity to sound waves." D-Dude answered, "If these two mixtures are combined, who knows what the effects could be."

"This isn't going to be good is it?" Wormtail asked.

---

Lunatic was standing at the door of a twenty-story building, and opened it up to see to that it was completely empty on the first floor. It was a very fancy building, and was owned by the manager of an oil company from what Lunatic heard. Lunatic pulled a card from his pocket and opened it up, it read 'The party is on the nineteenth floor, you're invited!' Lunatic pocketed it after he read this.

"Gee, you'd think his kids would spend more time with him." Lunatic whispered to himself.

Lunatic walked to the nearest elevator and pressed the button, he stood there and waited for a while. After the first two minutes, he heard a scream from higher up. Lunatic turned to the door which lead to the stairs, he wrenched open the door and ran inside. He jumped forward to land on the rail, and he jumped up again to soar through the air.

Lunatic was about halfway there when he stopped soaring and started falling.

"Oh crud." Was all Lunatic got to say before he started falling.

Lunatic screamed he plummeted to the ground, he was sure he was going to fall to his death. When he turned into Blaze Vein, he used a giant burst of flame on the ground below and it forced him upwards. When he reached the nineteenth floor, he grabbed the rail and pulled himself up.

"Wow, I didn't even mean to do that." Lunatic whispered to himself.

Lunatic hauled himself over the rail, and opened the door to see that everybody in the room was holding their hands up. Lunatic saw the person who was doing this, it was the Face (not surprising is it?). Oddly enough, the Face was standing in front of the door where Lunatic was.

"Hello Lunatic, we've been expecting you." The Face greeted as he grabbed the face of a woman and pulled her close to him, "Haven't we?"

The Face pushed the woman back into the crowd and walked towards Lunatic. Lunatic sent a burst of flame at the Face, who jumped over it and kicked Lunatic in the face. The Face spun around to look at the crowd as he started smiling.

"Don't we look extraordinarily alike?" The Face asked, "Or are you all such idiots that you haven't noticed?"

"What are you talking about?" Lunatic asked the Face.

The Face turned his head to the maverick and shook his head.

"You don't know either?" The Face asked in a gloating voice, "I'm your Anti of course!"

"What? NO!" Lunatic screamed as he sprung at the Face.

The Face grabbed Lunatic's arm and flipped him onto his back. Lunatic's instantly reverted back to his original form.

SHOOT! That never works. Lunatic thought.

"It's true." The Face gloated, "Now, I think it's time for a story."

The Face summoned a rotary blade and put it up to Lunatic's neck.

"Do you know… how come I laugh every time pain comes my way?" The Face asked.

"No, and please don't try traumatizing me." Lunatic answered.

The Face leaned in close to Lunatic's ear and started whispering into his ear.

"You see… all my life, I've been struggling for survival." The Face explained, "I've suffered so much abuse in my life, and not just from my adoptive family. I've had my left ear stitched back on, my right hand has been broken, I was bleeding internally for three years, and my entire left arm got its bones shattered. But still, I was alive! Now I laugh at death… like I laugh at everything."

The Face chuckled in amusement, and he pulled out a scroll behind his back.

"Not to mention the many bruises, burns, scars, and concussions I've also had to suffer." The Face whispered, "My master plan is about to begin, and it's going to be so much FUN!"

Lunatic disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared right behind the Face. Lunatic summoned a pair of chakram and swung at the Face, who jumped out of the way just in time. The Face jumped over the chakram to land on the other side, and swung at Lunatic with a rotary blade.

Lunatic ducked under the rotary blade and jumped up to slash the Face with his chakram. The Face got cut across the cheek by Lunatic's chakram, the Face retaliated with a Chidori. The Chidori didn't go through Lunatic, but it did send the ninja flying along with his chakram.

Lunatic hit the wall on the opposite side, he looked to his side to see that there was a window a few inches from where he had crashed.

"Man, I'm glad the Face has terrible aim." Lunatic noted.

The Face felt the scratch on his cheek and smiled as he pulled off the glove on his left hand. The Face showed the three-sided star to Lunatic and pressed a point on the star. The scar began healing within seconds, like someone had taken a zipper and closed it.

"How?" Lunatic asked.

"Why don't you ask Dimensiondude?" The Face asked, "I'm sure he knows what it is, as I know that he never told you."

"How could you possibly know?!" Lunatic demanded.

The Face turned his head to the side and walked towards Lunatic.

"Might as well tell you, but this knowledge won't help you now." The Face said.

The Face walked closer to Lunatic, and finally got close enough to whisper into his ear.

"I share… a mental link to you." The Face explained, "I know ALL your memories, thoughts, and conversations. Everything you have ever learned, thought about, or seen I know too."

"That's how you know!" Lunatic exclaimed.

"But, I bet you're wondering." The Face said with a menacing smile on his face, "What fool shows his cards before the game is over? The answer is… it is over. You've already lost the game, I've won!"

The Face burst out laughing at his own sick joke, Lunatic tried to stand up but couldn't due to the Face's injury. The Face lifted Lunatic with a foot and shoved him to the side, Lunatic was starting to recover from the crash as he started to stand up.

Hmm… I think that he might have touched his abilities. But, it's not very well developed. The Face thought to himself.

Lunatic summoned both of his chakram back as the Face looked towards the crowd. The Face pulled out a scroll from his pocket and showed it the crowd.

"Time for a magic trick!" The Face announced with a wide grin on his face, "First second, it's an uneven fight in my favor!"

Lunatic charged at the Face while his back was turned, the madman kicked Lunatic in the gut. The force of the kick winded the loony ninja and he fell to the floor. The Face started walking towards the window, and stopped a few inches from the window and focused chakra into the scroll. In a puff of smoke, Kitten-Hachi-Chan appeared behind the Face's rotary blade.

"Lunatic!" Kitty cried out.

"Next second, a hostage situation!" The Face exclaimed, "Two words: Pure, MAGIC!"

The Face burst out laughing at his own joke, Kitty struggled against the Face's grip but couldn't get through. Lunatic got up and pointed his chakram at the Face with snarl on his face.

"Give her back." Lunatic commanded with authority.

"What are you talking about?" The Face asked as he pushed Kitty through the window, "I'm not holding her!"

The Face laughed so hard that his mouth seemed to extend from one side of his face to the other. Lunatic dashed forward (after he dropped his chakram) and jumped out the window, he curled up into a ball in order to fall faster. Lunatic was catching up to Kitty and finally caught her out of the air, they disappeared in a puff of smoke and landed just on the ground below.

Lunatic let go of Kitty, who was startled by the sudden stop of the fall.

"You okay?" Lunatic asked.

Kitty simply nodded, they looked up to see the Face climbing up the building onto the rooftop. Lunatic looked back down at Kitty and smiled sadly.

"Well, gotta go finish this." Lunatic stated, "Bye."

Lunatic gave Kitty a hug and ran up the building by focusing his chakra. Lunatic eventually got to the rooftop and jumped up to see the Face was waiting for him.

"You know you can't beat me." The Face explained, "I share that mental link to you, so I know every move you make before you can even think about it."

"I know I won't win." Lunatic replied, "But, I don't need to win to stop you."

The Face raised an eyebrow, "You know, that hardly makes sense." The Face noted.

"Yeah, I just can't come up with great lines these days." Lunatic agreed while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh well, let's get this over." The Face said while summoning his rotary blades.

"Yeah." Lunatic replied while summoning his chakram.

---

The Angelic Soldier was flying closer to the Author Base with Wildrook in his grasp. Soldier eventually got close enough to it to land, he dropped Wildrook onto the ground. Wildrook landed on his feet but he stumbled and rolled on the ground, Wildrook stopped on his face.

"Ow." Wildrook muttered while his voice was muffled.

Soldier landed softly on the ground right next to Wildrook, Soldier bent over Wildrook and stared at him.

"Get up." Soldier commanded.

Wildrook turned his head to look up at Soldier.

"I hate you." Wildrook whispered comically.

"I know, but we have to get to the base." Soldier replied with a smirk on his face.

Soldier grabbed Wildrook's arm and pulled him up with force. Fortune Glyph walked out the front door to meet the duo.

"You're the new members Wildrook and The Angelic Soldier, right?" Lucky asked.

Soldier nodded silently as he flexed his wings.

"Cool-looking wings." Lucky noted as she turned to Wildrook, "Did the trip go well?"

"I'm scared of heights." Wildrook whispered, "Soldier flies, WHAT DO YOU THINK THE ANSWER IS?!"

Lucky stared at Wildrook reproachfully, as Soldier looked at Wildrook (in manner that he would consider calling Wildrook a 'wimpy' man).

"Fear of heights is irrational, it's much more accurate to say you have a fear of falling." Soldier explained.

"Enough." Lucky cut-in as Wildrook looked like he was about to argue further, "D-Dude has much to talk about, and much to explain."

**End**

Well, what do you think? Sorry I haven't updated in a while, we just moved to a new home without phone or Internet service.

JJBB8: Sorry, but I'm going to have turn you down. I have too many Author Fighters in the Face of INSANITY already, however I have another upcoming AF fic coming up after this one. If you enable PM I might be able to negotiate with you with being that one.

Everybody R&R, give nice reviews. Con-Crit will be accepted, and Flamers will be harassed for the rest of their lives. (Even if they leave the site)


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey guys, things have been good here. Helped two families move, trying to get the youth group in order, and I'm part of the group trying to bring it to order._

_This chapter poses an interesting question: If you can't outsmart or outmuscle an opponent, what do you do?_

Chapter 15: Game Time

Phoenix of the Darkness was walking among the stores that she had visited earlier. She felt something within her proximity, she spun around to see Snake Screamer. She was startled by his presence, and she stared at him.

"Where's Lunatic?!" Screamer demanded, "He was supposed to be with you."

"He said he went to a party he was invited to." Phoenix answered, "I wasn't invited, so there wasn't a point."

"Where's the party?" Screamer asked.

"I think it's two blocks down." Phoenix answered.

"You're coming with me." Screamer ordered.

---

The Angelic Soldier, Wildrook, and Fortune Glyph were in AF Base. They were all sitting around the table, waiting for Dimensiondude. The said reptile soon came in and sat down, followed by X Prodigy and Jean Kazuhiza.

"Now, you are probably wondering why I called you here." D-Dude said calmly.

"Yeah, why did you just call us here without a second's notice?" The Angelic Soldier asked.

"Well, it's about Lunatic." D-Dude answered, "And about that three-sided star he has on his right hand."

"What about it?" X Prodigy asked.

"There is a legend, on Fictor." D-Dude explained, "It tells of two Fictorian Ninjas with stars on their hands, I thought it would remain incomplete forever as so many others have. I was wrong."

"How could you know this whole time and not tell us?" Lucky asked, "I thought you trusted us!"

"I'm sorry." D-Dude answered, "I thought it was unimportant, and wasn't going to get serious."

"What does the legend say about these Ninjas?" Rook asked.

"It says, that these two are destined to fight forever." D-Dude explained, "Until one of them dies, or all of time comes to an end."

"That's horrible!" X Prodigy exclaimed.

"We have to stop the Face… now." D-Dude stated.

---

Lunatic and the Face were circling each other, like rabid dogs with their weapons in their hands.

"You… never stop surprising me Lunatic." The Face said calmly, "Unfortunately, this fun must come to an end.

"Where are my friends?!" Lunatic demanded, "I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK!"

The Face burst out laughing, "You really don't understand me." The Face replied completely ignoring the question.

"SILENCE!" Lunatic screamed.

Lunatic dashed at the Face and swung at him with his chakram. The Face jumped up as another Lunatic came out of the floor and tried to uppercut him. The Face kicked Lunatic's Shadow Clone in the face, and jumped off of him. The Face landed with a soft thump on the floor.

"Lunatic, you know you can't beat me." The Face explained as he started walking towards Lunatic, "I already told you, I share a mental link to you. No matter how hard you try, you can't beat me."

Lunatic jumped into the air and performed a Phoenix Flame Jutsu, the Face performed a corkscrew jump and dodged the fire. The Face landed on all fours and jumped at Lunatic, who didn't have any time to react. Lunatic fell to floor with the Face on top of him, the Face summoned one of his rotary blades and held it up to Lunatic's throat.

"Stop!" Lunatic commanded.

"You're not the one who should be barking orders." The Face noted.

"Please, just stop." Lunatic requested while he was starting to cry.

"I just want to see the town's new coat of red paint." The Face replied with a bit of a chuckle.

"What are you planning to do?!" Lunatic demanded.

"Ask D-Dude, maybe he'll have an answer." The Face replied.

The Face pulled out a device and pressed a button on it, suddenly Lunatic's ears felt extremely sensitive.

"Time to spread the word." The Face stated, "And the word is… DEATH!"

The Face pressed another button on the device, and immediately you could hear thousands of screams.

"There are five buttons on this device." The Face exclaimed, "The one I just pressed killed a quarter of the city's population, and I didn't kill a single Author Fighter with this button."

"How?" Lunatic asked.

"Ask Dimensiondude." The Face answered, "You have NO idea how much he's kept hidden from you."

"ENOUGH!" Lunatic screamed as he kicked the Face off of him.

The Face flew upwards as he held onto his rotary blade, Lunatic summoned one of his chakram and swung at the Face. The Face blocked Lunatic's chakram with his rotary blade, and kicked the chakram out of Lunatic's hand. The Face landed with a soft thump on the ground, and he walked towards Lunatic slowly.

"Enough?" The Face asked, "We've barely started!"

The Face jumped at Lunatic with a rotary blade in hand, and swung at Lunatic. Lunatic blocked it, and kicked the Face below the jaw. The Face fell backwards onto the ground, and kicked Lunatic in the stomach. Lunatic was winded, but not out. Lunatic grabbed the Face's leg, and swung him around. Lunatic let go of the Face, thus making him fly away from Lunatic. The Face landed on all-fours, and jumped at Lunatic with rotary blade still in-hand.

The Face threw his rotary blade at Lunatic while summoning another, Lunatic bent backwards in order to dodge it. The rotary blade missed Lunatic by an inch, and flew off of the rooftop. Lunatic jumped up just in time to have the Face make a small cut across his face, it wasn't lethal but it did sting. The Face looked at his blade and licked the blood off of it. Lunatic took a step back, feeling rather repulsed.

The Face made single-handed hand-signs and his rotary blade started glowing with electricity. He performed a corkscrew jump, swung at Lunatic once, and then swung at him again while spinning. Lunatic dodged the first attack, but wasn't able to dodge the second attack. This attack cut his arm, was deeper than the first one, and when it hit him it sent electricity into his nervous system. It wasn't enough to knock him out, but it was enough to make gasp in pain.

Lunatic summoned both of his chakram back, and ran at the Face. He swung at the Face from the side, which the Face blocked with his rotary blade. Lunatic swung at the Face from below with his other chakram, the Face jumped over that one. Lunatic dropped his chakram and went into his Ultima form. He summoned up a Rasengan and hit the Face in the chest with it, the Face was sent flying from the force of the Rasengan. The Face skidded across the floor, he got up and pressed the star on his left hand. The Face's wounds regenerated within ten seconds, Lunatic started panting as he felt his chakra fade. Lunatic looked behind him to see that he had somehow gotten to the edge of the building, one more step back and he would fall off.

Lunatic summoned both his chakram, and gripped them with all his might. Lunatic dashed forward at the Face, he didn't go as fast because his strength was starting to fade. The Face seemed tired too as he summoned back his rotary blades back, but he could still move as fast as Lunatic. Lunatic swung at the Face with both of his chakram, the Face blocked them both with one rotary blade and swung at Lunatic with the other. Lunatic jumped up into the air, but got cut in the leg by the Face's rotary blade. Lunatic landed back on the ground as he kicked the Face in the stomach, the Face took the blow and kicked Lunatic in the face.

Lunatic slid across the floor as he came to a stop, exactly where he had started. Lunatic wasn't down yet as he saw that the Face had dropped his rotary blade, and electricity was gathering up in his hand. The Face dashed towards Lunatic with a Chidori Vortex in his hand, and smashed it into Lunatic. However, the Chidori dissipated before it could even touch Lunatic. The Face looked up at Lunatic to see that he had become Blaze Vein once more.

"I said, ENOUGH!" Lunatic screamed.

Lunatic grabbed the Face's arm and started burning it, the Face screamed as it burned away his flesh. The Face looked at his arm, the only thing that remained was bone. Lunatic grabbed the Face's other arm and burned through that one too.

"I don't need to kill you now." Lunatic stated as he threw the Face off the building.

The Face fell off the building while laughing maniacally, he landed on the ground with a CRASH! The Face fell unconscious and his arms healed, but before the Face blacked out he started to grin. Lunatic sighed with relief as he turned back to his original form.

"What a hassle." Lunatic whispered.

Lunatic heard a soft thump from behind him, and spun around to see Phoenix and Screamer.

"You beat the Face?" Screamer asked.

Lunatic grinned as he gave a thumbs up, "What else would you expect from Lunatic121, great ninja in-training?" Lunatic asked with enthusiasm.

"I'd expect you to fail miserably and have a cheap funeral." Phoenix muttered sarcastically.

Lunatic suddenly caught fire as he grew angry, "Would you mind taking that back?" Lunatic asked while constraining his anger.

---

Agent Liberi was standing next to Omega, waiting patiently.

"How much longer?" Liberi asked, "I'm getting impatient."

"Constrain your emotions." Omega said with his robotic voice, "I'll have the code tomorrow."

"Good." Liberi whispered.

"Looks like SOMEBODY took a grumpy pill!" ShadowDJ exclaimed from behind Liberi.

Liberi punched DJ, thus knocking the imp off his feet. Marissa was sitting alone not too far away from the group, she was still worrying about what had happened to Roscoso. Liberi saw what was happening to her, and knew that the best thing to do right now was leave her alone.

---

Kitten-Hachi-Chan was walking down a street, she had just walked away from the building where Lunatic was fighting the Face. Snake Screamer had told her that Lunatic had beaten the madman, she was also told that Kiva decided to quit. Kitty stopped walking and looked up at the sky as it started to rain.

So many terrible things have happened. Kitty thought slowly, I wonder, are we really doing the world a favor? So many terrible things have happened because of us, and I'm starting to wonder if it's worth it.

---

The Angelic Soldier flew across the sky, carrying the unconscious the Face over his shoulder. Trying to make sure he didn't drop him (okay, maybe he did drop him a few times…), he was given orders from D-Dude a few minutes ago to pick up the Face. Once the Angelic Soldier had gotten to Author Base, D-Dude took him down to his lab.

Soldier followed D-Dude downstairs, to see that D-Dude had put him into a special prison. The Face was still unconscious, while D-Dude sitting at a computer that was specially designed for him. He was apparently examining the Face's body, and was intrigued by his left hand.

"What have you learned?" Soldier asked.

D-Dude turned slowly to face Soldier, "I've learned that the star on his left palm has the ability to create a power similar to the Imagination River's." D-Dude explained as he turned back to the computer, "With this star: he can move at Mach 4, get super strong, gets a SUPER strong healing factor, increased durability, and if he touches the middle point of the star can double all of their powers."

"That's amazing." Soldier whispered, "So how did Lunatic beat him when everybody else failed?"

"My guess is that he didn't activate all of the star's abilities, like he did with several others." D-Dude explained, "Or, the star has a limited amount time of usage."

"Where is Lunatic?" Soldier asked.

"He went out walking with Wildrook and Phoenix of the Darkness." D-Dude stated, "On one of their 'happy parties' for defeating the Face."

"Even though what the Face did to the city?" Soldier asked with a surprised tone.

"I think he's trying to get his mind off of that business." D-Dude said thoughtfully.

"Makes sense." Soldier stated silently as he sighed, "Today was a battle… tomorrow is a funeral."

D-Dude nodded sadly at this, not breathing a word. Just studying the Face's skeletal structure, seeing that all the wounds had regenerated from the crash Lunatic said he suffered.

---

Fortune Glyph was sitting on the hill just outside of the AFB, she was thinking about how much everybody was suffering. Until Sonicscool returned, they couldn't read the Face's mind to get the information out of him. Fortune Glyph sighed as she pulled out a notepad from her pocket and started reading it.

It was titled 'Dealing with Death' she thought it would be helpful considering she was an Author Fighter. She opened it up and started reading it.

---

Lunatic was playing Mario Kart Wii with Phoenix and Wildrook, and was going to be a close call between Lunatic and Phoenix. When Wildrook threw a blue shell and made both of them explode, thus giving him the victory. Lunatic and Phoenix both rushed to see who would get second place, but Phoenix threw a banana behind her and it hit Lunatic.

When Lunatic realized he had just lost not only the match, but also the sixty dollars he had made a bet his eyes started twitching.

"Lunatic?" Phoenix asked concernedly.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Lunatic screamed, "I really wanted sixty dollars to buy Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days!"

"Oh…" Phoenix whispered, "That's why I took the bet."

Wildrook sighed, "I wanted the sixty dollars so I could invest in a stock, get more money, then invest some more, get more money, invest more." Wildrook went on and on about investing and saving his money.

"Why did we bring this guy along?" Lunatic asked Phoenix in a whisper.

"Because he threatened you with an Armalite." Phoenix answered.

---

Sonicscool was the first on the scene to see what the Face had done to the city. Sonicscool fell to his knees as he wept for the people, Sly put a hand on his shoulder. Carmelita crossed her arms, this is what she experienced from criminals.

**This… is what they saw:**

People's bodies were scattered across this part of the city, none of them mattered to the Face. He had killed man, woman, and children. None of them were spared, an entire part of a city… dead. There was no blood on the scene, for the formula doesn't make a person bleed.

Sonicscool was startled as he heard some crying among the wreckage, he ran in the direction of the crying and started searching hard. He found a small baby, wrapped in white cloth that was crying. Sonicscool picked up the child and carried him over to Sly and Carmelita.

**And the morale to this part, is that even in the darkest of times God will perform amazing miracles. I know some of you aren't Christians, but this is what I believe. I hope you understand.**

**End of chapter 15**

_Yeah, I know it's kind of an abrupt ending to it. But, I just couldn't get more into this chapter without giving spoilers for the next chapter. So, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The reason I enjoyed writing this chapter was because of the reality of it._

_If a person really wants to become the enemy of heroes, then they must be willing to kill thousand of people to do it. And they shouldn't hesitate to do so, this is simply logical._

_The answer to my question at the top? You do one of two things: You create new ways to beat them, OR… you have your friends help you. I hope you learned something from this._

_I own every game that was mentioned in this chapter… right. Is there anybody who really does own the games and goes on this site?_

_JJBB8: There appears to be an opening for a new member to join, and again. If you want to discuss this, I suggest you allow us to private message you. We won't hurt you, seriously!_

_Flamers will suffer the fate one guy did in the electric chair on Taken. R&R, give clean reviews. And I accept ALL forms of con-crit, stay happy! _

_P.S. Everybody please stay sane, that way I'll be the only INSANE person!!!_

_P.S.S. I missed out on the INSANITY bit last time, so I decided to do it twice this time! INSANITY!!!_

_Thank you, and have a great day/week/month/year everybody! And God Bless!_


	16. Chapter 16

Good day everybody, quick question… did any of you think that was the last chapter? Because if you DID, then HAH! You didn't read properly!

Anyway, my writing will have to slow down. Back to school…I'm starting to enjoy school… MADNESS!!!

Chapter 16: Depression.

Giant crowds of people were dressed in black suits, and there were a number of coffins going through them. This was the funeral for the entire quarter of the city that had died last night. They were all crying over the loss of their own friends, when a limousine arrived and Fortune Glyph stepped out.

When the people saw Lucky step out of the car, they immediately started booing and screaming at her.

"GO AWAY!" They shouted or, "GET OUT OF HERE!"

Lucky sighed, she watched the very people who had trusted her to do the right thing turned against her. She stepped back into the limousine, and went back to the Author Base.

This shouldn't be happening. Lucky thought to herself, We didn't do anything wrong.

---

The Face was pacing in the special glass cell that Dimensiondude had designed. The prison couldn't be broken by human hands, disabled the Face's left-handed star, and thanks to the technology doesn't allow the Face to summon his rotary blades. D-Dude was sitting at his computer just outside of the Face's cell.

"This is boring." The Face muttered, "Can I have a magazine or something?"

"We both know you'll use anything as a weapon." D-Dude stated.

"Do not approach walls or doors, or tranquilizer gas will be released to contain you." A robotic voice explained from the ceiling.

"Oh, what's for lunch now?" The Face asked while sounding rather bored, "If I'm lucky, I'll get a bowl of wax."

A small box fell from the ceiling, and landed right in front of the Face. The Face opened it up to reveal… a rice cake.

"What? No maple syrup?" The Face asked while sounding sarcastic, "I'm hurt."

"I'm tired of your babbling." D-Dude said while sighing, "You're supposed to be the one who captured the leader of the Author Fighters, and here you are sitting in a cell making bad jokes."

The Face started popping his knuckles, and stared at D-Dude.

"Do you want to know… why I don't like to use guns?" The Face asked.

"No, but I feel like you're going to tell me anyway." D-Dude answered with yawning.

"They make it too easy." The Face explained, "You can't SAVOR battle when it's over faster than you can blink. That's why I created my rotary blades, they add suspense to the battle while still useful!"

"Why do you feel the need to kill these people?" D-Dude asked, "You turned the people against us."

The Face shrugged, "I guess it's just that I need to have a little bit of fun in my life." The Face stated, "You haven't told Lunatic the legend of the two ninjas have you?"

"No." D-Dude answered, "It'll be better if we keep it that way."

The Face turned his head to the side, "Better?" The Face asked, "How can it be better if you don't tell him? It'll only get worse."

D-Dude remained silent after this, and the Face looked up at the ceiling as he thought.

"Then again, if you don't tell him the legend you won't have to deal with the emotional conflict." The Face noted, "If the people heard about the legend, they would freak out of control and turn on you faster than you could say 'whoops'."

D-Dude pressed a few keys on his keyboard, and the Face gasped in pain as he felt his Imagination River being sucked out.

"You have no idea how much that stings." The Face told him then said in a whisper, "Not yet."

"How did you get the formula throughout the entire city?" D-Dude asked out of the blue.

"Nothing special." The Face stated, "Dumped the medicine into the city's water supply, and I spiked the city's imports with the powder."

"I thought that's what you did." D-Dude stated.

D-Dude did a few more things on his computer, such as make sure the machine would suck out the Face's Imagination River every hour.

---

Time: 10:59 at night.

Liberi, ShadowDJ, and Marissa were all gathered around Omega. They were waiting for him to deactivate the code, they had to light a fire right in front of Omega so they could see.

"Deactivation of barrier in three…two…one." Omega stated, "Error… error… cannot override hacker."

Omega started sparking and twitching, something was definitely wrong.

Liberi pulled out a gun, "Shoot." Liberi whispered.

---

The Face smiled inside his prison as he felt Omega try to hack into the barrier. He quickly took over Omega and hacked into D-Dude's computer. The door instantly came open, and the Face walked out of his cell.

Time for some fun! The Face thought.

The Face walked upstairs and into the Author Fighter's kitchen, however Jean Kazuhiza was there waiting for him. He was at the refrigerator trying to get a water bottle open, and at that time the Face was silently praying how hard it is to open those things. The Face slowly walked up behind Jean, however before he could reach the wrestler he slipped and fell onto his back.

Jean spun around to see the Face sprawled on the ground, "Yeah, subtlety was never my strong point." The Face explained nonchalantly.

Jean dived at the Face, trying to crush said lunatic's ribs. The Face rolled backwards and landed on his feet. Jean slid across the floor and put his hands up against the wall to stop himself. Jean jumped up and spun around to see the Face trying to summon up his rotary blades.

Nothing happened, the Face stared at his hands in disbelief.

"Well, this stinks." The Face noted while sounding nonchalant.

"You can't use your powers… good for me." Jean replied, VERY pleased at the coincidence. Yet as he moved in for the kill, the Face sprang into the air and thumped him in the chest with his foot.

"Just because I can't do rotaries, chakra, or my star…DON'T think I'm helpless." The Face said, his characteristic grin long-gone.

Jean's response was to seize the Face's arm and throw him into the wall. Yet, as the Face crumpled to the ground, Jean picked him up again and slammed him into the ground. He stepped back and the Face flipped back to his feet.

Both circled each other like wild animals, then moved. Jean grabbed the Face only to see Lunatic's Anti slip out of his grip like an eel. The Face countered with his own martial art moves, but Jean either endured or evaded them.

The Face appeared outclassed: Jean was bigger and heavier than he was, but the Face also had acrobatics and martial arts moves to rival some of the best Author Fighters. Both, however, were cunning in one field: using ANYTHING as a weapon.

The Face reached behind him and took an ice pick before attempting to run it through Jean's forearm. Jean, however, evaded, grabbed the Face's weapon hand and put him in a headlock.

"Let's see if THIS'LL wipe that smile off your face, clown…" Jean said, then jumped backward and slammed his body and the Face's onto the kitchen floor. However, the Face's head slammed into the floor first, increasing damage.

The Face rolled back to his feet, clutching his head as though experiencing a migraine, then sharply brought the back of his fist across Jean's face. Jean staggered back, then sidestepped another jab from the Face's ice pick.

This is bad…Jean thought to himself, Gotta get RID of that thing.

Jean circled his opponent, then sidestepped as the Face lunged with the so-called "five inches of death". He seized the Face by the arm, then disarmed him of his ice pick by slamming his elbow onto the insane anti's wrist.

The Face grunted in surprise, then seized the fridge door as Jean wrenched him forward and slammed him back into the kitchen prop. He saw the Face snatch something from the fridge and pop into his mouth.

"Perfect time for a snack." Jean teased, then seized the Face around the arms and jumped backward. "BACK BREAKER!"

The Face landed, headfirst, onto the tile floor, then got back up. He clutched his head and massaged his neck, yet he was chewing whatever food he snatched like it was the best gum in the world.

"Well, as fun as this has been, smiley, I think I'll end this." Jean said, seizing the Face around the head. "MIND BLIND…"

Jean didn't finish his sentence, for the Face had spat the contents of his mouth into Jean's eyes. It burned like mad and Jean actually shouted in surprise as he tried to wipe his eyes clean.

The thing that the Face had been chewing was a chili pepper. The vegetable, itself, was harmless in the mouth despite its bad taste. But if those chewed-up contents were suddenly sprayed into someone's eyes or nose, it would cause severe burning.

Such was the case here. And it cost Jean the fight. For a second after he released his grip on the Face, the psychopath had seized a glass bottle and belted him over the head with it. Jean fell to the ground, unconscious, and the Face victorious…again.

"And like that…he's out." The Face said, then slung Jean over his shoulder. Another prize to add to the collection.

The Face disappeared in a puff of smoke with a grin on his face.

---

Oldkid was sitting at a table by himself, Shade Blood wasn't there, instead Drake replaced him.

"How long will he be?" Drake asked, "I'm getting impatient."

"He'll be here." Oldkid reassured Drake, "We made a deal."

"The Face had better be here in ten minutes, or I'm just going to kill the Authors myself." Drake muttered.

The Face appeared from the ceiling with a rotary blade in hand, and a smile on his face.

"TAH-DA!" The Face exclaimed, "Say my name, and I MAGICALLY appear!"

"So you are this 'Face' character Oldkid told me so much about." Drake stated, "You're shorter than I expected."

"I'll ignore that." The Face stated as he fell onto the ground feet-first, "So, you are the infamous Drake Ebon Darkstar. It's an honor."

The Face bowed low to the ground, Drake just stared at him coldly.

"So Face, what took you so long?" Oldkid asked.

"My prisoner plan worked, now I can get another member." The Face explained, "That will make two more to the collection!"

"You planned your own capture?" Drake asked, "I'm impressed."

"I seem to do that to people, but where's Shade Blood?" The Face queried.

"He left after-" Oldkid was cut off by the Face.

"After he figured out you were actually a double agent." The Face completed.

Oldkid raised his eyebrows, feeling rather impressed.

"How did you know that?" Oldkid asked him.

"My dear friend, a TRUE tactician knows what everybody around him thinks." The Face explained, "Or, more importantly, what they are planning."

"You're an amusing child." Drake replied with a smirk.

"That's AMAZING!" The Face exclaimed with glee, "Believe it or not, SOME people don't find me amusing at all!"

"It's a strange world we live in." Oldkid noted.

"Indeed." The Face replied.

"Why did you come here?" Drake asked the Face.

The Face burst out laughing while pointing at Drake, "I thought that was obvious, I wanted to meet you." The Face answered with a big grin on his face.

"That was it?" Drake asked, "You could've waited until after you succeeded for that."

"But why would I want to wait to meet one of the world's smartest Darksides?" The Face asked in return.

"I don't understand you Face." Drake replied, "And that's saying something, I understand a lot of things."

"I know that, you're always five steps ahead of the competition." The Face stated, "But if that's true Drake, then I'm eight steps ahead."

"Is your master plan ready?" Oldkid asked Face while sounding interested.

"WHY IT MOST CERTAINLY IS!" The Face exclaimed.

"How many phases of your plan have you accomplished?" Drake asked.

"Approximately… one." The Face answered, "I basically killed a quarter of the city's population! But, I didn't get the thrill I wanted from it. I suppose I'll get it during the last phase."

"What is your master plan?" Drake asked.

"My plan?" The Face asked in return, "It's something that will REVOLUTIONIZE the terrorist business."

"You think you have a chance of beating the Author Fighters?" Drake asked the Face while sounding interested.

"Why, Drake Ebon Darkstar, I'm hurt!" The Face exclaimed while clutching his heart, "They have as much a chance foreseeing my plans as a feather does of predicting the wind."

"Good." Drake replied, "It'll be interesting to see their demise."

"Yes… it will be." The Face whispered.

---

The Angelic Soldier was flying over the city, staring down at the giant funeral that was going on.

It looks more like a parade of misery. Soldier thought sadly.

Soldier heard something from his Author Fighter headphone, he turned it on and heard D-Dude's worried voice.

"Soldier, the Face has escaped!" D-Dude explained in a worried voice.

"What? HOW?!" Soldier demanded.

"I don't know, the system must have gotten hacked." D-Dude said slowly, "But, he didn't have any devices that had anything to do with computers."

"Great." Soldier muttered before saying aloud, "Did he capture anybody?"

"Yes, Jean Kazuhiza." D-Dude answered sadly.

"Dang it!" Soldier shouted.

"He wanted us to capture him." D-Dude said silently, "It makes perfect sense, he would be able to capture another Author."

"I'll tear out his BLACK HEART!" Soldier threatened.

---

Jean Kazuhiza awoke in a dark room, it was so dark he could hardly see anything. He could only see the Face sitting by a blue fire, examining his rotary blades. He was also chained to the wall upside down. He was feeling really uncomfortable with all the blood rushing to his head.

"So, you're finally awake." The Face whispered as he turned the rotary blade.

"Why is this place so cold?" Jean asked, "Is it because you have no heater? Or just because you happen to be in the room?"

"That's not a wise thing to say." The Face commented, "Especially considering I can see in the dark and you can't."

The Face swung around to put his rotary blade in between Jean's eyes, "You know, I've just had another breakthrough." The Face boasted.

"With what?" Jean asked through gritted teeth.

"I've just thought of a question." The Face muttered, "Why do we make up laws? I just don't understand the point."

"That's a stupid question!" Jean shouted, "It's to keep the world from falling into chaos!"

"No need to shout." The Face replied with a snigger, "Oh yes, rules ARE helping us from falling into chaos. What with all the Talibans, the IRA, Mafia, and Yakuza."

"You're insane." Jean growled.

"You're not the first, nor will you be the last." The Face said with another snigger, "I just think of the world as a toy that's to be played with nonstop, or a comedy that's on every minute of every day. I laugh at the law because you humans made it, thus I'm above the law."

"Nobody is above the law, and anyone who thinks that will get what they deserve… justice." Jean declared.

The Face burst out laughing at this statement, and pointed at Jean as if he was a joke.

"JUSTICE?!" The Face demanded, "Is that really all you can say? JUSTICE?! What is justice?! All you humans know is what you've been taught, DID IT EVER OCCUR TO YOU THAT YOU MAY BE WRONG?!"

Jean spat at the Face, who merely took a handkerchief from his pocket and cleaned it up.

"The end of the Authors… is approaching." The Face muttered, "One phase down, and two more to go. The first one was the weakest of the three, thus the other two will make the game… interesting."

"You won't win." Jean said slowly then with a shout, "YOU WON'T WIN!"

"I've had enough, these chats are so much fun when they start." The Face replied, "But when they're over, they lose the laughter."

Before Jean could get another word in, the Face put a syringe into said wrestlers arm. Jean blacked out the instant the liquid was injected into his arm.

---

(The Next Day)

Phoenix of the Darkness was walking down a street with Lunatic and Wildrook. The street was filled with stores, and up ahead was one restaurant. The restaurant looked strangely foreign, with wind chimes and strange lamps

"Want to grab something to eat?" Lunatic offered.

"Sure." Phoenix accepted.

"This probably won't end well." Rook muttered.

When the trio walked inside the restaurant three butlers greeted them. They sat down at a rather low table, and one butler brought in a bowl of some white liquid. The butler sat it down right in front of Phoenix.

"Complimentary for all girls." The butler explained with an accent they couldn't identify.

Phoenix smirked at the other two as she started to drink the liquid, she took one sip and nodded silently.

"Tastes good, what is it?" Phoenix asked.

The butler answered, "The ears of a camel boiled in goat's milk."

Phoenix gagged after the butler said this, and instantly rushed to the nearest bathroom. Wildrook and Lunatic burst out laughing at this strangeness of the situation, Phoenix came out of the bathroom looking a little pale.

"If I had the strength, I'd kill you both." Phoenix muttered sickly.

"No you wouldn't." Lunatic argued.

"Yes I would." Phoenix retorted.

"What if I used my laugh of Confusion?" Lunatic asked with a big grin on his face.

"I'd use earplugs." Phoenix answered.

Phoenix heard something outside the building move, she turned her head to see if there was anything there. The room was empty except for the three of them, Phoenix shrugged and turned away again. She closed her eyes slowly, and then opened them up again. She spun around to block one of the Face's rotary blade with her Keyblade.

"Feeling a little sick aren't we?" The Face asked Phoenix.

Phoenix merely groaned as she felt her strength ebbing away, Lunatic jumped and kicked the Face in the nose. The Face flew up against the wall with a CRASH, while Lunatic grabbed Phoenix as she was about to fall to the floor.

"You okay Phoenix?" Lunatic asked her.

"No, she isn't." The Face answered, "Normally, the camel ears wouldn't affect your stomach like that. But since I instructed the butler to spike her soup with a poison, she isn't going to be fighting much today."

Wildrook stood up and pointed a gun at the Face, who merely grinned at Wildrook.

"Smarter men than you have tried that tactic, it won't work on me." The Face bragged.

"What if I blow your head off?" Rook asked with a snarl.

"That's exactly how the Spetsnaz felt about me, they weren't happy with the number of captains I had killed." The Face said with his hand on his chin.

"I thought I captured you." Lunatic muttered.

"Now, did you really think it would be that easy?" The Face asked him.

The Face summoned his other rotary blade, while Lunatic summoned both of his chakram.

"What did you do with the butler?" Rook asked.

"Let's just say… I gave him time and a half." The Face explained with a derisive laugh.

**End**

Oh, I'm starting to love cliffhanger endings.

Sorry about the fact I haven't posted much, I've been busy with schoolwork, church, and of course you.

Reached the two-hundred review mark, so thanks guys! You're cool.

P.S. I've updated Dawn of Destiny for those who are interested.

P.S.S. I'm still INSANE!!!


End file.
